Le poid du passé
by yuna usagi
Summary: Alors que le mariage entre Hae ra et Seung Jo se précise, le grand père de cette dernière demande à Ha Ni de lui faire sa robe de mariée. une accent sur un passé que Ha Ni aurai volontier oublier.
1. Un mariage avorté

**Chapitre 1 **

**Un mariage avorté**

Ha Ni regardait le ciel se couvrir. Le temps semblait je joindre à son humeur. La veille au soir, Seung Jo avait annoncer son mariage avec Hae Ra, son double féminin. Ha Ni en avait le coeur meurtri. Une voix dans sa tête lui disait de se débarrassé du problème, que rien ne devait la séparé de l'homme de ses désir. Mais Ha Ni préféra se boucher les oreilles. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu cette voix, mais cette fois-ci elle lutta pour ne pas l'écouter. Pour se changer les idées, elle pris son manteau et sorti sous la pluie. Elle avait l'impression que l'eau la débarrassait de sa tristesse.

Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer quand une voiture noir s'arrêta devant elle. Elle regarda un moment avant de tenter de rebrousser le chemin. La vitre s'abaissa laissant apparaître un vieil homme.

- Bonjours, vous rappelez de moi, demanda-t-il?

- Vous êtes le grand père de Hae Ra.

- Bien Montez, j'ai à vous parler.

Elle hésita puis, se décida à monter. Assise devant son interlocuteur, elle commença à paniquer. La dernière fois qu'elle était montée dans un e voiture d'un inconnu, ça s'était très mal passé pour elle. L'homme sorti de sa serviette un dossier bleu roi.

- Vous êtes Ho Ha Ni, Vous êtes née à Séoul, mais avez grandit dans le village Natal de votre mère avant de revenir ici. Vous avez remporté trois fois le concours de couture avant de perdre la quatrième année. Depuis, vous avez disparu des concours. Vous vivez aujourd'hui chez les Baeks.

- Pour en venir où monsieur Yoon?

- Voilà, je pense que vous savez que ma petite fille et Seung Jo vont se marier.

- Oui, difficile de passer à côté de cette info.

- Voilà, j'aimerai que ce soit vous qui vous occupiez de sa robe de mariée et de celle des dames d'hônneurs.

- Pourquoi moi.

- parce qu'ils sont vos amis et je sais que ça ferait énormément plaisir à ma petite fille. Et si ma petite Hae ra est heureuse, moi aussi. Vous me suivez?

- Pour les frais?

- Vous payerez avec cette carte et le code étant votre année de naissance.

- Alors c'est ça le grand final de cette histoire. L'humiliation final.

- Je suis sur que vous ferez du bon travail. Je connais votre don. Vous avez deux mois pour faire la robe.

Ha Ni alla au restaurant de son père. En apercevant Seung Jo et Hae Ra elle se figea, inspira profondément et alla les saluer comme si rien ne se préparait. Dans son coeur, une tempête faisait des ravages, mais le peu de fierté qui lui restait le interdisait. Une voix l'incitait cependant à remettre Hea Ra à sa place et lui proposait de mettre cette géneuse dehors. Ha Ni se contenta d'aller voir son père.

- papa, tu crois que tu pourais me ramener Déméter et Hestéria à la maison ce soir?

- Deméter et... Chéri tu va te remettre à...

- Oui je prend mon matériel de dessin tout de suite

Gi Dong embrassa sa fille, ému. Déméter était le nom de sa machine à coudre, Hertéria s'était celui de son mannequin. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle reprendrait la couture. Cette dernière se retourna ensuite vers le couple qui lui causait tant de peine.

- Hae ra, je ne disais qu 'on ne se connaissait pas vraiment toi et moi. Comme nous allons vivre dans la même maison, je pense que nous devrions passer un peut de temps ensemble. Que dirait tu d'une journée shopping demain?

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Tu va bien Ha Ni?

- oui, très bien. Passe me chercher à onze heure, on mangera un morceau.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

- Bien à demain alors. A ce soir Seung Jo. A ce soir papa.

Ha Ni reparti avec tout un matériel dessin en laissant tout le monde un peu interloqué.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle se mis à pleurer avant d'aller prendre une douche pour se changer les idées. En sortant, Seung Jo l'attendait. Il avait l'air fâché.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, demanda-t-il?

- pardon?

- Pourquoi tu veux soudainement passer du temps avec Hae ra. Je crois savoir que vous ne vous entendiez pas.

- Je ne joue pas. Au moins moi je ne me suis pas prostituée pour sauver l'entreprise de ton père.

Seung Jo gifla Ha Ni. Choquée, cette dernière entra dans chambre, se glissa dans son lit et pleura. Rester à l'extérieur, Seung Jo regrettait déjà son geste. Après tout elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Elle avait bien le droit de passer sa journée avec Hae Ra, si ça l'enchantait. Il se mis à réfléchir sur les dernier propos de Ha Ni. Avait elle raison en comparant ce mariage arranger comme une forme de prostitution. Il voulait tenter de s'excuser mais, il avait l'impression que pour ce soir, toute discution allait être impossible.

Le lendemain, Hae Ra vint la chercher. Elle allèrent déjeuner dans un fast food. C'était la première fois qu'Hae Ra mangeait dans un de ce genre restaurants populaires. Elle était plutôt habituée aux établissement chic. Elle n'avait jamais manger avec les doigts non plus.

- Pourquoi as-tu soudainement envie de passer du temps avec moi, demanda-t-elle?

- Ton grand père m'a demander de faire ta robe de mariée. Je dois te connaître pour rendre un travail parfais.

- mais à quoi tu pense encore grand père.

- Je me le demande.

- Ça vas se passer comment?

- Tu parle, on discute, on passe la journée ensemble et je me serai fait une idée de ce que tu est. Je ferai ta robe en harmonie avec ce que j'ai ressenti.

La journée se passa relativement bien. Ha Ni avait pris quelques notes qui devait lui servir pour son croquis. L'après midi avait été dédié au shopping. Elle était encore sidérée par le manque de goût de Hae ra. Au troisième magasin elle n'en pouvait plus et se chargea de conseillé hae Ra. Au passage, elle s'acheta quelque tenu loin de la garde robe qu'elle avait chez elle. Elle se posèrent en suite sur la terrasse d'un café.

- Tu m'a étonnée aujourd'hui Ha Ni, comment ça se fait que tu en connaisse autant sur les vêtements?

- La mode, les vêtements, c'est ma passion. Attention, je ne veux pas dire que je me passionne pour la mode aujourd'hui. Elle ne ressemble à rien. Mon truc, c'est la création.

- J'ai toujours cru que tu ne savait pas t'habiller.

- Mon père n'est pas riche, je me contente de vêtement de supermarché. Autre fois je faisais moi même mes vêtements, mais... enfin on n'est pas là pour parler de moi. Que penses-tu de ta nouvelle garde robe.

- Elle est sensas. Ha Ni, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu m'ai conseillée aujourd'hui. Si je peu faire quelque chose pour toi.

- Rend Seung Jo heureux. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Tu aura les croquis demain. J'y travail ce soir.

- C'est marrant. Dans cette histoire, c'est toi la grande perdante et pourtant tu trouve le moyen de me confectionner cette robe et le temps de t' inquiéter pour lui.

- Je m'inquiète pour lui parce qu'en dépits de ses defauts, je l'aime toujours. Pour une raison que j'ignore je n'arrive pas à le détester alors qu'il m'en fait voir de toute les couleurs. Seulement, il y a aussi une vérité que je ne peu pas ignoré... il ne m'aimera jamais. Il a pris une décision, je dois la respecté, même si je suis profondément contre.

- Tu ne va pas bâclé ma robe au moins.

- Un vêtement c'est comme un écrin qui vient protéger et sublimé une personne. C'est pourquoi un vêtement inadapté à une personne ne fera pas ressortir toute son essence. Normalement, on ne se mari qu'une seule fois. Alors l'écrin doit être exceptionnelle. C'est pourquoi j'ai passé la journée avec toi.

- Tu n'est pas aussi stupide qu'on le pense.

- On dit beaucoup de chose de moi, mais on ne me connais pas.

- J'aime beaucoup cette Ha Ni. D'habitude tu l'air si tête en l'aire, si écervelé.

- J'ai énormément de défaut, je ne sais pas faire grand chose et ce que je tente de faire tourne souvent à la catastrophe,sans compter que j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à me fourrer dans les histoire pas croyable. Mais pour moi, la création de vêtement sera toujours un sujet sérieux et ce que je fait le mieux.

Le temps passa rapidement, au bout d'un mois le travail était presque achevé. Il ne restait à Ha Ni qu'à faire les petits détails. Seung Jo était ,inquiet de la voir enfermer dans sa chambre. Après avoir frappé plusieurs fois, il ouvrit la porte. Elle dormais sur un tas de papier et vit la robe de marié posé sur un mannequin. Il se pencha sur elle et la secoua lentement. Cette dernière se réveilla uniquement pour reprendre une position plus confortable. Il la pris alors dans ses bras et la déposa sur son lit. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit avant de les refermer. Seung Jo regarda alors les feuilles sur lesquels dormait Ha Ni. C'était des croquis d'une robe de marié avec des agrandissements de broderies, des annotations, le dessin du visage de Hae Ra avec une coiffure différente, coupé court qui mettait en valeur son visage et ses yeux. Elle semblait porter des fleurs et des gouttes dans les cheveux. Il y avait aussi le dessin d'une paire de chaussures. Seung Jo se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec ça. Il eu soudainement l'idées qu'elle avait sans doute volé tout ça pour sabotter le mariage, mais il se ressaisi. Il connaissait bien Ha Ni, elle n'aurai jamais fait un truc d'aussi lâche.

Le lendemain, Hae Ra demanda à voir Ha Ni. Cette dernière la fit monter dans chambre. A la vu de la robe, elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'extasier. La robe était vraiment magnifique et mettait en valeur ses formes.

- Ha Ni cette robe est fabuleuse.

- Et tu n'a pas encore vu les chaussures. Elle ne sont pas encore arrivée. Je les ai fait faire sur mesure.

- C'est pour ça que tu as fait moulage de mon pied?

- Oui. Tu te fera couper les cheveux pour l'occasion et tu portera ce serre tête

- Tu tes vraiment donner du mal.

- Ce n'est pas seulement ton mariage. C'est aussi celui de l'homme que j'aime. La marié doit être au top.

- Ha Ni.

- Je veux qu'il ai le plus beaux des mariages. Je veux qu'il soit aussi parfait que lui.

- Je ressemble à une princesse... Je suis désolé que ce...

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, rend le heureux. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Quelque jours plus tard, Ha Ni et Seung Jo se retrouvèrent dans le bureaux du grand-père de Hae Ra. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués. Son regard passa du garçon à la fille puis revint sur le garçon.

- Seung Jo, je veux que tu sache que ton père et avons signé le contrat du jeux il y a dejà un mois.

- Je ne comprend pas.

-Il n' y aura pas de mariage avec Hea ra et toi.

- Pardon?

- Tu es libéré de ce mariage. Je sais que tu aimes bien ma petite fille, mais je sait aussi que tu n'en es pas amoureux.

- Je ne comprend toujours pas.

- Je veux dire que tu n'es plus obligé d'épouser ma petite fille pour le bien de la société de ton père. Je sais que tu aime une autre fille.

- Vous savez que je vous suis pas?

-Tu n'est pas amoureux de ma petite fille n'est ce pas.

- C'était de ça que je voulais vous parler. Hae Ra est une chic fille. Elle me ressemble sur bien des facettes. On aurait même pu dire qu'elle est mon double féminin, mais je me suis rendu compte que dans cette histoire, je faisais deux victimes. Je ne pense pas que Hae Ra serai heureuse enfin de compte d'épouser un homme qui ne l'aime pas autant qu'elle le souhaiterai. D'autre part, je faisait souffrir la seul fille que j'aime vraiment. Excusez moi, je ne suis pas claire je crois.

- Je trouve que si. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez enfin comprit vos propre sentiments. Hae Ra m'a dit un jours qu'elle était amoureuse d'un bel hommme, intelligent et gentil. Elle m'a dit aussi que ce même homme était un handicapé des sentiments humains et qu'elle ne voulait plus t'épouser à cause de ça.

- Parce que je savais que quand tu t'en apercevra : soit tu me quittera et j'en souffrirai, soit tu prendra tes responsabilté et tu restera avec moi et dans ses cas là c'est toi qui en souffrira, dit Hea Ra en rentrant.

- En fait, j'ai mis du temps à l'accepter, mais... la fille avec qui je veux faire ma vie c'est... Ho Ha Ni. Pardonnez moi.

Hae Ra et son grand père sourirent. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Ha Ni qui tentait d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer, puis elle le regarda, incrédule. Il était penché vers elle et lui pris les mains.

- Ho Ha NI, je... reste au près de moi pour toujours.

Ha Ni le regardait toujours. Son coeur s'emballait, mais son cerveau était vide. La réunion avait pris une drôle de tournure. « toujours? Demanda-telle ». Il la serra dans bras. Elle se blotti cherchant toujours à comprendre la situation. Hae Ra sourit.

- Alors, redemanda Seung Jo?

Elle répondit par un hochement de la tête. Le grand père enchaina alors sur l'autre sujet qui lui tenait à coeur.

- Ha Ni, où en étiez vous de la robe de marié de ma petite fille?

- Ho heu... Et bien... Je l'ai terminée il y a deux jours. Mais je crois que visiblement il n'aura pas de mariage c'est ça?

- Si, le votre. J'aimerai savoir comment ça s'est passer.

- Heu, au début je l'ai fait à contre coeur. Je pensais que s'était une sorte d'humiliation supplémentaire avant le coup de grâce. Et puis. J'ai commencer à analyser Hae Ra. Pendant qu'elle parlait des images s'imposaient à moi. J'ai commencer à prendre des notes des tonnes de notes. Puis j'ai commencer à dessiner. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Il y avait cette excitation que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps. J'en avait presque oublié les enjeux. Puis j'ai commencer à toucher, à respirer à ressentir les tissus, divers à voir leur mouvement fluide. J'avais oublié l'effet une plume ou un morceau de soie sur ma peau. Je voulais à tout pris mettre au monde mon bébé.

Seung Jo regardait ha Ni. Il y avait chez elle, cette lueur qu'on tous grand passionné du monde. Il sourit. Elle avait donc une passion pour autre chose que lui. Vous vouliez rallumer la mèche que vous aviez éteinte il a longtemps, je me trompe?

- De vous à moi, que pourriez vous dire de la collection de votre adversaire.

- Avec mes yeux d'enfants? Je l'avait trouvé quelconque et loin d'aller au modèle qui devait la porter. La matière était loin d'être noble et la qualité du travail était catastrophique. La découpe était maladroite. Les finitions négligés...

- Vous avez retenu tous ses détails?

- Oui, parce que je me souviens avoir chercher longtemps les raisons de mon échec. J'ai fait des comparaisons entre le travail de mon adversaire, qui n'avait même pas respecté les bases de la coutures. Puis j'ai perdu confiance en moi. Puisque j'avais perdu contre un tel travail, ça voulais dire que le miens ne valait pas un clou. Puis j'ai entendu dire que les juges du concours avait été achetés et j'ai été dégoutées.

- C'est pour ça que vous ne vous êtes pas représentés?

- Oui, je ne voyait pas pourquoi je concourrait pour une victoire décidé d'avance. Vous vous faites des idées si vous pensez que je reprendrait la couture.

- Je vois. Mais au moins votre robe sera prête.

-Pardon?

- celle que vous avez faites pour Hae ra.

Grand père, je crois que vous ne comprenez absolument pas la vision de Ha Ni vis à vis de la tenu vestimentaire, dit Hae Ra. Pour elle le vêtement est un écrin qui protège et sublime une personne et qui doit faire ressortir toute son essence. Donc, une robe qui a été faite spécialement pour moi, ne pourra pas lui aller.

- Si je fait ta taille, elle m'ira. Je serai peut être belle dedans. Mais elle ne fera jamais ressortir mon essence, ce que je suis. Ta robe ne sera qu'une robe, impersonnelle tel un vêtement de magasin. Un vêtement de prêt à porté a été créer pour plaire à une un large publique, crois tu pouvoir cerner la personnalité de plusieurs personne et le ressortir dans un seule et même vêtement? C'est bien pour ça que nous passons un temps infini dans les magasins pour assortir nos vêtements qui nous plaira sur le coup et qui finira fatalement dans le fond de notre penderie. T'es tu déjà fait faire des vêtement sur mesure d'après un modèle que tu as imaginée?

- Oui beaucoup de mes vêtements sont comme ça.

- Quels sont ceux que tu porte le plus, ce que tu as fait faire ou costumisé ou ceux que tu as acheté en magasin?

- D'abord ceux que j'ai costumisé, puis ceux qui ont été fait sur mesure. En général ceux que j'achète en boutique reste en effet dans mon placard.

- tu sait pourquoi?

- Ben...

- Parce que quand tu costumise un vêtements, c'est un peut de toi que tu mets dessus, de tes goût, de ta personnalité.

- Donc pour ta robe.

- Je m'en occuperait le moment venu.

- Je ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait débattre autant sur un morceaux de tissus, dit Seung Jo.

- Parce que c'est bien connu : Les mecs n'y connaisse rien en matière de vêtement. Par exemple, comment tu choisis les tiens Seung Jo.

- Ben je regarde si ça me vas et j'en prends plusieurs modèle pour le change.

- Ho mon dieux, c'est désespérant.

Seung Jo rentra avec Ha Ni. Dans la voiture, c'était le silence complet. Aucun d'eux n'avait évoqué ce soudain retournement de situation. La mère de Seung JO les trouva très calme, puis au moment du dessert, Seung Jo pris la main de Ha Ni. Et se leva en se tournant vers Gi Dong.

- Père, me permettriez vous d'épouser Ha Ni.

-Mais, tu n'es pas déjà fiancé toi?

- Non, j'ai rompu avec Hae Ra. Je... J'avais beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte que s'était d'Ha Ni que j'avais besoin.

- Mais tu sais qu'elle ne sait rien faire.

- C'est faux, c'est une pro en couture.

- Tu sais aussi que c'est une gaffeuse, fini?

- Oui.

- Epouse là mon grand, elle t'aime tellement.

Ma mère de Seung Jo laissa éclaté sa joie et alla embrasser Ha Ni. Elle laissa cette dernière monter à l'étage. Ha Ni avait beaucoup de chose à assimiler. La journée avait été longue. Seung Jo la rejoint. Il savait qu'une discution était inévitable.

- La journée a été riche en rebondissement; dit-il.

- Oui.

- Ca vas aller.

- J'essaie de redescendre de mon nuage. Tu vois, ce matin, je devais livrer la robe de mariage de Hae Ra qui devait t'épousé. Ce soir, c'est moi qui doit t'épouser.

- Je sais mais... C'est dernier temps pas mal réfléchi et j'ai imaginé ma vie sans toi.

- Et alors?

- J'ai vu le néant.

Elle se lova dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant qui la serra contre lui. Il sourit à l'idée qu'un jours, elle serai sa femme.

( A suivre dans le chapitre 2 : Un amis en commun)


	2. Un mariage  catastrophe

Chapitre 2

Un mariage catastrophe

Trois jours seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis que Seung Jo avait fait sa demande en mariage. Ce dernier espérait que sa mère annulerait les festivités mais, ce ne fut pas le cas. Les invitations furent juste modifiés avant d'être envoyés. Ha Ni n'avait donc pas le choix, il lui fallait se faire une robe en moins d'un mois. Son désormais fiancé l'aurait bien aidée, mais d'une part il ne comprenait rien à la couture mais en plus il ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir en savoir d'avantage, mais en plus, il était occuper à faire ce que les autres ne savait pas faire, c'est à dire à peu près tout. Autant dire que durant ces trois jours, les deux futur mariés ne s'étaient presque pas vu. Hae Ra en bonne perdante aidait Ha Ni à poser les plumes sur le bustier de la robe.

Madame Baek faisait des signes au conducteur d'un camping car pour qu'il puisse se garer. Elle le trouvait vraiment énorme. Quand il fut à l'arrêt, un homme en blouson de cuir en descendit aussitôt suivi de cinq autres personnes. Il s'avança vers Madame Baeck en ouvrant se bras.

- Ma tante, ça fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Fallait venir plus souvent Ming. Alors comment vont les affaires?

- C'est une toute petite entreprise tu sais.

- J'ai vu tes modèles, il sont géniaux.

- merci ma tante. Alors, où est cette Hae Ra qui doit épouser mon cousin préféré?

- Ho, mon dieu, Ming, c'est toi?

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers Ha Ni qui courrait vers eux. Ming n'eut que le temps de réceptionner cette furie qui s'accrocha à son cou et enroula ses jambes au tour des sa taille avant de redescendre sur la terre ferme.

- Ha Ni, tu connais Ming, demanda la mère Baek?

- On a grandi ensemble. C'est comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

- je lui ai demander de venir faire ta robe de mariage. C'était avant que je sache que tu étais un petit génie de la couture.

- Te connaissant tu dois l'avoir terminé Ha Ni, affirma Ming.

- Je commence tout juste, j'ai moins d'un mois pour la finir.

- Quoi, tu te mari dans un mois et tu n'as pas encore fini ta robe?

- Qu'est que j'y peu moi, il y a à peine quatre jours, je n'avait pas de petit ami et là je suis fiancé.

- T'es entrain de me dire que tu va te marier avec un mec que tu ne connais pas?

- Je ne dirais pas ça. Salut.

En voyant le regard septique de Ming, Ha Ni pris la fuite, suivi de son « grand frère ». Une course poursuite s'ensuivit. Ha Ni était rapide pour échapper à Ming. Seung Jo regardait la scène de loin et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait ça. En fait, il n'appréciait pas vraiment que Ha Ni parle ou vois d'autres garçons. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait remarqué que sa jalousie s'était intensifié. Il voulait la garder pour lui tout seul. La course poursuite se termina quand Ha Ni se cacha derrière lui.

- Seung Jo, dit enfin Ming qui tentait de récupérer son souffle. Ha Ni t'es trop rapide.

- C'est toi qui est trop lent.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien, dit Seun Jo.

- Ta mère m'a demander de faire la robe de ta futur épouse. Je peux la voir.

- Bien sur tu lui a couru après pendant cinq minutes entières.

- Jaloux.

- pas du tout.

Il disait ça, mais en même temps, il avait saisi Ha Ni par la taille et l'avait embrassé sous l'oeil amusé de Ming. Ce dernier présenta son équipe à son cousin. Cette équipe n'était autre que des anciens amis de Ha Ni. Tous le monde se retrouva dans l'atelier de Ha Ni. Cette dernière leur montra ses croquis et tout le monde se mis au travail.

Le soir venu, on avait mis une table en plus pour les amis de Ming et Ha Ni.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes tous des amis de Ha Ni, demanda la mère de Seung Jo.

- Oui, même si nous sommes plus âgés qu'elle. Cette fille nous a ramené sur le droit chemin, on dira, répondit la femme de Ming. A cette époque nous étions des paumés, n'est ce pas Ming.

- oui mais laissons la passé au passé, hein les mecs, dit soudain Ha Ni qui ne voulait pas s'attardée sur le sujet.

- Elle était comment quand elle était petite, demanda Seung Jo.

- Ha Ni a toujours été un fille très gentille. Elle aimait rendre les gens heureux. Elle disait toujours. « Je veux créer des vêtements qui rend les gens beaux et heureux ». Elle n'avait que dix ans à l'époque. C'était avant ce fameux concours, répondit Ming.

- Celui qu'elle avait perdu à cause d'un jury acheté?

- A près ça, elle rangé Déméter et Hesteria et n' a plus jamais rien créer. C'est à toi qu'on doit la résurection de notre petite fée.

Seung Jo regardait Ha Ni qui avait baissé la tête. Il savait que cette histoire la faisait encore souffrir. Sous la table, il saisi la main de son aimée. Cette dernière le regarda et sourit. Elle se leva et monta directement dans sa chambre. Seung Jo vint la rejoindre un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Il trouva assise sur son lit, recroquevillée. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Cette dernière leva les yeux. Elle savait qu'il voulait savoir.

- Quand j'ai perdu le concours, j'ai chercher les causes de mon échec. Je voulais savoir pourquoi ma créations n'avait pas touché le jury. Je ne voulais pas faire la même erreur au prochain concours. Mon père était très inquiet pour moi. Je ne sortais plus de ma chambre. Il devait me monter mes repas que je touchais à peine. Je relisais mes patrons, mes notes.

- Patron?

- ce sont... des morceaux de papiers qui représente la forme qu'il faut découper dans le tissus. Moi je les dessine sur du carton rigide, c'est moins fragile. Enfin, je n'ai rien trouvé qui pouvais avoir déçu le jury.

- Le grand père de Hae Ra nous a dit qu'il les avait payés pour faire gagné son champion.

- Je ne l'ai appris que trois mois plus tard. Je suis restée plusieurs jours assise sur mon lit puis j'ai ranger ma machine à coudre et mon mannequin et tous mon matériel de couture. Je mettait ainsi mon rêve au oubliette. Du coup j'avais du temps libre alors je le passais avec Ming, qui était majeur en ce temps là. Il fumait et buvait devant moi et moi je restait à écouter leur histoire. La police a fait irruption dans le local qu'il louait et papa a vendu son restaurant pour en ouvrir un autre ici. Jusqu'à que je te rencontre, je n'avais plus aucun but dans la vie.

- Si je comprend bien, je t'ai sauvé la vie.

- Ha! Mon héros.

Il sourit et la renversa sur le lit pour l'embrasser. Ha Ni ne vit pas le flash de l'appareil photo de sa futur belle mère. Seung Jo lui pensa qu'il pouvait bien laisser sa mère faire pour cette fois-ci.

La confection de la robe toucha à sa fin seulement deux jours avant la cérémonie. Il ne manquait que les chaussures que Ha Ni avait fait faire sur mesur qui n'était pas arrivée. Du côté de l'organisation, madame Baek avait déjà terminé. Ho Gi Dong avait engager du personnel pour le buffet et Seung Jo s'était occuper de la décoration. Quand le chaussures arrivèrent enfin, Ha Ni était catastrophée. Elle n'était pas de bonne couleur, la forme des talons n'avait pas la forme d'un coeur. Elle avait appeler le fabricant qui prétendait qu'il avait fait comme sur le modèle. C'était mensonge qu'elle était aller réglé sur place en se faisant rembourser facture, mais aussi les matières qu'elle avait commandé pour l'occasion. Cela ne réglait en rien son problème de chaussures car si elle admettait qu'elle aurait pu trouver des chaussures sur le net, il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour l'expédition. Seung Jo ne savait plus comment faire pour calmer sa futur épouse. Il pris alors les dessins des chaussures et les regarda attentivement. C'est vrai qu'elles étaient belles.

Le jours J, le problème des chaussures n'était pas résolu, Eun Jo avait pas mégarde déchiré le bas de la robe de mariage, certain invités étaient arrivés avec leur propres amis sans prévenir, deux cuisiniers manquait à l'appelle, la météo annonçait de la pluie. Ha Ni était effondrée. Son mariage s'annonçait mal. Marchant de long en large dans sa loge, Ha Ni n'arrivait pas à se calmée. Seung Jo reçu enfin les chaussures de Ha Ni, il les avait faire faire par une petite entreprise local. Le travail n'était pas parfait mais au moins elle aurai des chaussures pour le mariage. Il les donna à Jung Joo Ri, pour qu'elle les donne à Ha Ni. Il espérait qu'elle décompresserai un peu. A dire vrai, il n'avait jamais penser qu'il la verrai un jours aussi nerveuse. En voyant les chaussures Ha Ni fit un grand sourire. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur pour embrasser Seung Jo. « T'es vraiment le roi des Génie, tu me sauve la mise ». Elle retourna dans la loge sur excitées. Plus que jamais, elle pensait qu'elle avait vraiment le meilleur des maris. Re boostée, elle décida tout simplement de raccourcir sa robe au dessus des genoux, ainsi la déchire avait disparut et personnes n'en saurait rien. Seung Jo appela le gérant du châteaux qui servait à la du mariage pour lui demander de préparer toutes les autres chambres, il déplaça la fête à l'interieur du château dans la grade salle de bal et appela une entreprise d'interim pour avoir quatre autres cuisinier sous le coude. Quand il eu fini de régler les problème les plus urgent, il se décida enfin à aller se préparer.

Les invités entendirent la musique nuptiale résonner dans la salle. Seung Jo attendait sur le côté avec son père. Son coeur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite que lorqu'il vit entrer Ha Ni dans sa robe blanche accompagné de son père. Le maître de cérémonie commença son discours. Ha Ni espérait que tout se passe bien. Elle ne fut pas exaucé. Au moment de mettre les alliances, on s'aperçut qu'elles avaient disparu. Ha Ni s'assis et commença à pleurer. Elle commençait à en avoir marre. Rien ne passait comme prévu. Elle se demandait si on ne la punissait pas pour avoir eu la prétention d'épouser Seung Jo. Moins émotif et surtout plus pratique, Seung Jo pris son téléphone et appela la bijouterie la plus proche pour acheter des alliances en urgence. Quand celle-ci arrivèrent, c'était la mariée qui avait fuit la salle. Elle s'était réfugiée dans la loge. Seung Jo frappa à la porte et entra. Il la vit qui tentai de se démaquiller.

- On n'aurai jamais du se marier, dit-elle.

- Tu sait que techniquement on l'est déjà. Après tout au regard de la lois, tant qu'on a signé, c'est bon.

- Je voulais que cette fête soit parfaite et les problèmes se sont accumulés et... et... Comment ça techniquement on est mariés.

- Tu as signé le formulaire de mariage il y deux semaines de ça. C'est hautement suffisant.

- Mais tous ces problèmes...

- Ha NI regarde moi.

Ha Ni le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est qu'un mariage à ton image non? Ton mariage sans catastrophe, crois tu vraiment que s'était possible.

- Mais, je voulais que ce mariage soit inoubliable et...

- Pour ça, pour être inoubliable, il sera inoubliable. Une cérémonie de mariage sans mariée.

- Tu veux toujours m'épouser.

- J'ai dit le contraire. Aller vient tous le monde t'attend.

Elle fit « oui » de la tête et se lova dans les bras de son mari. Seung Jo en profita pour l'embrasser. C'est à ce moment que Ming surgit. En les voyant il ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Vous pourriez au moins attendre la fin de la cérémonie pour vous éclipsé non.

De retour dans la salle où tous le monde attendait, Ming pris le micro.

- Veuillez nous excuser de ce contre temps, mais nos jeunes mariés, en manque, s'étaient éclipsés pour un rituel d'accouplement bien connue de tous.

Cette fois ci tous le monde se mis à rire. Ha Ni était bien heureuse d'être cachée sous son voile, tendit que Seung Jo tentait désespérément d'étrangler son cher cousin.

La cérémonie repris un quart d'heure plus tard, sans surprise. Les invités furent invités à prendre l'apéritifs dans le hall pour donner le temps aux organisateurs de mettre les table pour le diner. Dans le hall, les discutions tournaient autours de la disparition de la mariée et de l'annonce de Ming.

Quand le dernier invité fut parti, les deux mariés savouraient un peu de tranquillité. Ha Ni avait pris une douche. Elle était épuisée et en même temps heureuse. Seung Jo vint la rejoindre dans le lit. Il était lui même lessivé.

- Tu as réussi à tuer ton cousin, demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Non, sa volonté de vivre a été plus grande que ma volonté de le tuer.

Elle se tourna vers lui et commença à se faire plus... féline. C'était une attitude que Seung Jo ne connaissait pas. Il avait la curieuse impression cependant que la conclusion ne serai pas si désagréable que ça.

- cela dit, on pourait peut être mettre penser à ce que Ming à dit. non?

- Ha Ni qu'est ce que tu faits... Ha Ni.

Ha Ni l'avait chevauché ne laissant aucun doute sur la suite des festivités.


	3. Ce passé dont je ne suis pas fière

Ha Ni était lovée dans les bras de son mari. Elle venait de lui avoué qu'elle désirait reprendre la couture. Elle voulait s'inscrire dans un école privé qui assurait une formation en alternance. Elle voulait aussi prendre plusieurs options supplémentaires tel que le stylisme / modélisme, la connaissance des matériaux la broderie et connaissance des personnes. Ce dernier réfléchissait. Il savait que c'était sans doute la seule chose qu'elle savait faire et dans lequel elle excellait. Il se souvenait aussi qu'elle irradiait quand elle parlait de couture. Bien sur, cette formation impliquait qu'ils ne se verraient plus autant qu'avant, mais avait il le droit de demander à sa femme de renoncer à ses rêves pour lui? Il la serra dans se bras et lui donna son accord.

Ha Ni avait passé le concours d'entrée avec succès sans l'aide de Seung Jo. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs impressionné en obtenant la première place et même obtenu une bourse. Il devait maintenant se faire à l'idée que sa petite femme ne viendrait plus à l'université avec lui, mais la joie qu'il lisait sur son visage n'avait pas de prix. Cette dernière allait donc travailler une semaine dans l'entreprise de son beau père dans la section cosplay et aller à l'école une semaine. C'était une formule pas trop mal qui lui permettait d'avoir un salaire et de pouvoir enfin participer aux frais de la maison.

Le jours de la rentrée était enfin arrivé. Ha Ni portait un tailleur pantalon en cuir noir qui soulignait parfaitement ses formes féminine. Elle regardait le bâtiment de l'école le cœur battant. La brochure de l'école de couture « **Min Ra** » était dans ses affaires depuis l'âge de dix ans. Elle avait toujours voulu entrer dans cette prestigieuse écoles qui avait formé beaucoup de grands couturiers tel que Park Sang Jun et Wan Kyun Ni. Elle respira un grand coup et entra. Elle alla directement voir le tableau ou était affiché les classes et alla rejoindre sa classe. Elle s'assit près de la fenêtre. Elle sentait les regards posés sur elle. Une fille se décida à aller lui parler.

- Bonjours, tu es Ho Ha Ni, demanda-t-elle?  
- Oui.  
- Je m'appelle kwong Sung Gi  
-Ben bonjours.  
- Il paraît que tu as eu la meilleur note au concours d'entrée?  
- Il paraît. J'ai tellement bosser sur ce concours. Je suppose que les autres ne sont pas loins derrière moi.  
-Tu as eu un score parfait. Je te présente Park Hee Rin qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Rin et l'étrangère de la classe, Evannah Parker.  
- Bonjours les filles.

Alors que Ha Ni faisait la connaissance de ses nouveaux camarades classe, une fille, plutôt jolie entra et attira tout de suite les regards sur elle. Cette fille était grande, belle et mince. Elle le savait et son arrogance allait avec la panoplie. Ha Ni la reconnu immédiatement.

- Ho Ha Ni, dit la nouvelle arrivante.  
- Yoons Sung young . Ca faisait longtemps.  
- huit ans.  
- Et que deviens tu?  
- Comme tu le vois, je suis dans ta classe. Quel entreprise t'a recruté?  
- La société Baeck games. Section Cosplay.  
- Baeck Games? Une société de jeux vidéos?  
- Moi j'ai été recruté par la firme Chanel.  
- félicitation. On t'a jamais revu dans les concours depuis ta cuisante défaite.  
- Souhait tu vraiment que nous abordions les raison de cet... échec? Ho, jai parlé à ton grand père et à ta cousine Hae Ra récemment.

Sung young se retourna et alla s'assoir à la table, au milieu de la salle. Elle savait qu'elle devait cette victoire à son grand-père qui avait acheter le jury. Ce qu'elle ignorait en revanche, c'était que ce dernier l'avait vendu à Ho Ha Ni. Il ne fallait pas que d'autre personne le sache. Elle contenta de mettre fin à cette discution de manière le plus digne possible.

Le ton était donné dès le premier jours. Ha Ni n'avait toujours pas digéré sa défaite lors du quatrième concours de couture amateur de sa région. Ce concours qui lui avait fait abandonner son rêve. Ha Ni avait une revanche à prendre sur Sung young. Cette dernière était décidé à battre coute que coute sa rivale, à chaque épreuve tel qu'elle soit. Sung young avait appris que Ha Ni avait pris l'option « connaissance des personnes » et s'inscrit à son tour. Ha Ni fit de même en s'inscrivant prennant l'opotion « Marketing international ». En apprenant que ça, Seung Jo s'inquiéta. Il se demandait si son épouse arriverait à s'en sortir avec ce cour là.

Un mois plus tard, la classe était divisé en deux. D'un côté il avait les partisanes de Ha Ni pour qui l'amitié était importante. De l'autre, il y avait les partisane de Sung young qui la suivait pour le prestige. Ha Ni semblait être en couture que Seung Jo avait toujours été en sciences et en math, une sorte de génie que les professeur appréciaient. . Sung young la suivait de près dans le classement, sans jamais réussir à la battre et était aussi moins appréciée de l'équipen enseignante. C'était principalement dû à son arrogance. Sung Gi , Hee Rin et Evannah était devenu les meilleurs amies de Ha Ni. Elle s'était dépêché de les présenter à Min Ha et Joon Ri. Il leur arrivait de faire un tour à six au restaurant de son père. Seung Jo rentrait souvant tard le soir et parfois même pas du tout. Ces soir là, Ha Ni se sentait seule. Elle se glissait alors dans un pyjama propre de son mari. Elle avait alors l'impression qu'elle était dans ses bras. Un soir, alors qu'il avait prévenu qu'il ne rentrerait pas, Seung Jo arriva très tard. Il avait été renvoyé du laboratoire par son professeur qui le trouvait pâle. Il vit Ha Ni endormie. Il s'assit sur le lit et ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie de l'embrasser. Il la trouvait mignonne ainsi abandonnée aux bras de Morphée. Comme prévu, les cours de « Marketing Internationnal » fut très ardu pour Ha Ni. Seung Jo ne pouvant se libéré, elle avais projeté d'engager un professeur particulier pour l'aider. Un soir, alors qu'elle commençait à rédiger son annonce, Geum Hee s'assis à ses côté en lui servant un thé.

- Tu sais comment j'ai connu Le père de Seung Jo, demanda-t-elle?  
- Non.  
- C'était il y a très de vingt cinq ans. J'étais fraichement diplômée de l'école de Commerce de Séoul. Je cherchais un emploi. Tous le monde cherchait des gens expérimentés. J'étais découragé. J'avais rendez-vous ce jours là avec le patron d'une fabrique de jouets électroniques dont les locaux se trouvaient au dernier étage d 'une tour de vingt étages. Dans l'ascenseur il y avait ce garçon. C'était carrément mon genre de garçon. Il était mince, un corps d'athlète. J'étais dans tous mes états. Cet Homme s'aperçut de ma nervosité et sorti de sa poche une bouteille d'eau neuve. Je ne crois pas qu'il savait que c'était qui lui me mettait dans cet état. Pour couronné le tous, l'ascenseur s'était arrêté entre deux étages au niveau du dixième et du onzième. On avait appuyé sur le bouton d'alerte, mais je ne pense pas qu'il avait fonctionné puisqu'on y est resté coincé plus de huit heure. Autant dire que mon entretien était fichu. J'ai commencé à paniquer alors mon inconnu m'a dit qu'on viendrai bien nous sauver. Il a commencer à parler de banalité et à plaisanter. Moi je regardait ses lèvres bouger.  
- Quel rapport avec papa Soo Chang.  
- J'y arrive. Donc oui, je fantasmais à mort sur ses lèvres. Et puis, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Il venait de me dire qu'il voulait créer un jeu pour les jeunes enfants qui leur permettrait de développer à la fois leur sens du toucher, de l'odorat et du goût. Et je lui ai répondu. « Oui, je veux bien porter vos enfants ».  
- Tu as quoi? J'en reviens pas. Dire que je me croyait hardi en écrivant ma lettre moi.  
- Je crois que je l'ai choqué puis il m'a répondu au bout d'un quart d'heure. « Vous êtes jolie. Je suis sur que vous ferez une bonne mère ». J'ai sourit nerveusement. J'ai commencer à avoir chaud et... je n'avais pas vraiment compris comment je me suis retrouvé les lèvres collé au sienne. Je croyais que c'était lui qui m'avait embrassé, mais je n'en étais pas sûr parce qu'à la base j'étais assise. J'avais vraiment très chaud. Mes joues menaçaient de enflammées quand l'ascenseur s'est ouvert. Les pompiers nous on aidés à sortir de la cabine. Nous avons bu de l'eau puis je suis aller à l'entretien d'embauche avec mon inconnu de l'ascenseur. Il m'avait dit que j'étais excusé pour mon retard. Je n'ai pas eu le poste. En tous cas pas immédiatement. Mais il m'a dit un truc avant que je ne quitte son bureau.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est.  
- N'oubliez pas que vous m'aviez promis de porter mes enfants. Après notre mariage, Soo Chang a voulu étendre son activité sur le marché international et m'a demander l'aide.  
- Cet inconnu c'était papa Soo Chang ?  
- Oui. Quand j'y repense...  
- Et dit, papa Soo Chang , il te fait toujours autant d'effet?  
- Je crois que le temps refroidit notre libodo, mais je l'aime toujours autant. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que, au lieu de payer quelqu'un pour tes cours, je peus encore t'aider.  
- Je me demande si je verrait toujours Seung Jo de ma même manière dans vingt ans.

Ha Ni avait pas osé lui dire que le monde avait changer en deux décénnies, mais elle ne fut pas déçu. Durant son temps libre, Geum Hee avait préparer des fiches pour elle. Elle avait énormément étudier pour aider sa bru et ça avait porté ses fruit car même en commerce international, Ha Ni était placés première de la classe avec une note honorable de 13/20. C'était une note très juste pour elle qui faisait des perfect dans les autres matière, mais au moins elle battait Sung young d'un demi point.

Pour les vacances de Noël, Baek Games ferma ses portes plutôt, afin de permettre au personnel de préparer le réveillon. Ha Ni décida alors de faire un tour à la faculté de médecine pour faire une surprise à Seung Jo. Alors qu'elle entrai dans la cours, elle remarqua très vite l'accoutrement dans l'un des terrain de tennis. La rumeurs disait qu'une bande de voyous, armées de barre de fer, était venus donner une leçon à Yoon Hae Ra et que Beack Seung Jo jouait pour l'instant le rôle de bouclier humain pour la protéger, mais qu'avec la fréquence des coups, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. En arrivant sur le lieux de la « bagarre », Ha Ni ne pu que constater la véracité des rumeurs. Hae ra était étendue sur le sol et Seung Jo était penché sur elle. Sont dos recevait des coup de barre de fer, mais il ne flancha pas. L'un des agresseur, qui portait un tee shirt noir sur lequel on pouvait voir un moto et un spectre abatit son arme sur Seung Jo qui attendait la douleur qui n'arriva pas. Il entendit en revanche que les chuchotement s'était tu. Il se retourna douloureusement et vit Ha Ni qui s'était interposé entre « Tee shirt noir » et lui. Elle avait un air sérieux et grave. C'était une autre facette d'elle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle desarma l'agresseur et le poussa violemment par terre.

- Bande de lâche, dit-elle, même pas capable de se battre proprement et dans les règles.  
- Qui es-tu, demanda « Tee shirt noir »?  
- Crois moi, tu va très vite regretter de m'avoir connu. Tu va aussi regretter de m'avoir énervé.

Tous les autres sortirent leur couteaux. Le publique poussa un cri d'épouvante. Seung Jo tenta de se lever mais n'y parvint pas. Ha Ni s'était contenter de sourire. Elle regardait toujours la bande fixement. Elle savait que la bagarre était iminante. Elle senti alors un mouvement venant de sa droite, elle se pencha, donna un coup de point dans l'estomac de son agresseur et récupéra le couteau. De là où il était, Seung Jo vit son épouse éviter les attaques des voyous et faire qu'elle que chose qu'il ne compris pas tout de suite. Quand elle eu terminé, les pantalons des voyous tombèrent. En fait son espèce de gym lui avait permis de couper les ceinture et les boutons tout en évitant de se blesser elle même. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les sirène des voitures de police.

- Tout le monde dehors, ordonna-t-elle.

Tous le monde sortit pendant qu'elle se battait contre les voyou. Quand tout le monde fut sorti, elle précipita dehors et ferma la grille les empoisonnants ainsi. Elle remerciait le ciel qu'ils fussent aussi bêtes que méchants. Elle se tourna vers Seung Jo et Hae Ra qui s'était réveiller pour savoir comment ils allaient. Seung Jo la regardait effaré et la pris dans se bras. « Ne me refait jamais ça, dit-il simplement ». Ha Ni se laissa aller à verser des larmes. Elle aussi, elle avait eu peur. Pas seulement parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait été battu, mais surtout parce qu'elle allait devoir lui parler d'une période de sa vie dont elle n'était pas particulièrement fière, qui fut courte mais intense. Elle se contenta pour l'instant de l'étreinte de son mari.

Quand la police arriva, elle se contenta de récupérer ses troubles faites, et de prendre les dépositions des témoins. Tous parlèrent de l'action héroïque de Ha Ni. Cette dernière avait été emmené à l'hôpital. Elle n'avait rien forte heureusement. Ce n'était pas le cas de Hae Ra et Seung Jo. Tous les deux présentaient des fractures multiples. Un inspecteur vint les voir pour prendre leur dépositions. En le voyant arriver, Ha Ni fit la grimace.

- HO Ha Ni, dit l'inspecteur Goo. Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris.  
- Inspecteur Goo? Depuis quand vous travaillez dans ce coin vous.  
- J'ai été transféré, il y a peu. Alors ça t' a amuser de vous en prendre aux universitaire?

Le policier qui l'accompagnait lui ,lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier changea d'expression.

- C'est toi l'héroïne de cette affaire?  
- Oui. C'était le deal non. J'arrête de chercher la bagarre et vous laissez mes amis tranquilles.  
- J'ai du mal à croire que tu ai pu entrée en faculté de médecine.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en fac de médecine, mais mon époux.  
- parce que tu es mariée?  
- Oui ça va faire deux mois à présent.

L'inspecteur voyait cette lueur que seule les femme pouvait avoir dans les yeux de Ha Ni. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle était sorti d'affaire que tout semblait lui sourir. Seung Jo entra à son tour et dit ce qu'il avait vu. Il remarqua que l'inspecteur le regardait avec une certaine curiosité.

- Alors c'est vous qui avez épousé Ho Ha Ni?  
- Vous la connaissiez avant aujourd'hui?  
- oui, mais je pense que c'est à elle de vous en parler... Ecoutez Monsieur Baek Seung Jo... Ho Ha Ni à l'air forte en apparence et persévérante mais... elle aussi fragile qu'une fleur. Si vous n'en prenez pas soin, elle fanera sans que vous ne en rendiez compte.

Seung Jo baissait la tête. Depuis qu'il avait épousé Ha Ni, il avait découvert énormément de chose sur elle. Ça n'empêchait Ha Ni d'être celle qu'il connaissait, mais il se demandait s'il serai capable d'affronter le passé de sa jeune épouse. Cette dernière entra.

- Inspecteur Goo, en avez-vous terminé avec mon époux?  
- En effet Ha Ni vous pouvez le reprendre... ? On dirait que vous n'aurez aucun problème désormais.

Seung Jo resta à l'hôpital. Ha Ni venait le voir tous les jours, mais ne revint jamais sur l'incident de la faculté. Elle restait là, à s'occuper de lui. Il voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais ne voulait pas la forcer à lui parler. Quand elle rentrait chez elle, c'était pour s'enfermer dans chambre. Elle savait que si elle parlait, elle risquerait de perdre Seung Jo. Ca, c'est ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Seung Jo était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde. Elle regarda la lune cherchant une solution. Elle n'entendit pas sa belle mère entrer. Cette dernière venait lui apporter un encas qu'elle ne toucha pas. Au travail comme à l'école, elle continuait à faire comme si tout allait bien mais, au fond d'elle même elle avait peur. Seung Jo ne savait plus comment faire pour rassurer son épouse et redoutait à présent la vérité sur son passé. Il devait être vraiment lourd puisque l'évoquer semblait rendre sa femme malade.

Après deux semaines d'hospitalisation Seung Jo entra enfin chez lui où il fut accueilli par une petite fête organisé par sa mère. Tous ses amis étaient présent. Mais, il semblait que sa femme ne faisait pas parti des invités. Il resta un moment puis se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Elle était là, assise sur le lit, les jambe repliées sous le mentons. Il soupira, puis s'allongea sur le lit.

- Tu sais, je ne veux pas te forcer à me raconter ce qui te mine autant, mais... si ça doit te pourrir la vie, je préfère autant que tu m'en parle.  
- Je...

Ha Ni voyait bien qu'à présent elle ne pouvait reculer.

- Tout est lié à ce fameux concours.  
- Encore!  
- Tu te souviens qu'à l'époque, je venais de renoncer à mon rêve et donc j'ai perdu le but de ma vie.  
- Oui.  
- c'est ce moment là que j'ai commencer à fréquenter Ming et les autres. Comme j'avais énormément de temps libre à présent, je les fréquentais. J'aimais bien Ming, c'était comme le grand frère que je n'avait jamais eu. A cette époque, il buvait beaucoup, fumais de l'herbe et se battait toujours. C'est là que j'ai vraiment commencer à couler. Comme lui je fumais, je buvais et je me bagarrais. Ming m'avait appris à me battre et m'avait enseigné l'art du Street fighting. Plus les jours passais, mieux je me battait. J'avais, comme un espèce de don pour ça. Je ne devait pas tenir ça de ma mère puisqu 'elle était un genre de reine de beauté. Durant presque deux ans...  
- Tu as commencé à te droguées à 13 ans?  
- Oui, je ne savais ce que s'était, Ming fumais ça, alors j'en fumais aussi.  
- 13 ans, mais à quoi il pensait ce tocard?  
- A rien surement, il était tellement shooté, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il savait que je lui volait des sèches à l'époque.  
- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu t'en sorte. Une soudaine prise de conscience?  
- J'ai été arrêté par l'inspecteur Goo. Il m'a proposé un deal. Ming et ses amis risquait la prison pour détournement de mineur, mis en danger d'un mineur de moins de quinze ans et pour m'avoir fait boire et fumer. J'ai réussi à négosier leur liberté contre disons ma séparation avec eux. Papa a eu vent de cette histoire et a décidé de déménager là où je ne verrai pas mes mauvaise fréquentations. J'avais créé une certaine dépendance à l'herbe et j'ai du me faire désintoxiqué durant deux mois complet en institut privé. Tous l'argent que mon père avait économisé pour mes études y était passé. Ensuite j'ai fait mon entrée dans un collège où j'ai rencontrée Bong joon Gu, Ko Min Ha et Jung Joo Ri. Ils ne connaissent rien de ce passé. Ils savaient seulement que j'avais été transféré en cours d'année. Je n'ai jamais pu rattrapé mon retard scolaire. Comment aurait je pu, mes notes était déjà minables avant mon délire de deux ans. Après quoi, je fut admise au lycée. Je me demande comment j'ai réussir d'ailleurs. A la rentrée des classe, tu es montée sur scène. Tu était magnifique, auréolé de lumière. Je n'avais pas vraiment entendu ton discours ce jours là.

Ha Ni s'était mise à pleurer. Elle réalisait tout d'un coup qu'elle allait tout perdre. Seung Jo accusait le coup. Pour lui finalement, c'était moins grave qu'il l'avait imaginer. Il regarda son épouse et chercha un moyen radicale pour la consoler.

- Je peux te raconter une histoire?  
- hum...  
- Je devais avoir cinq ans quand ma mère m'a emmené chez un oncle. Je faisais la tête parce que je ne voulais pas venir. Cette été là, j'étais sorti jouer à l'extérieur, dans la forêt pas loin. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré. La plus belle fille du monde. Ses yeux était aussi noir que ses cheveux. Le soleil lui même semblait vouloir l'embéllir.  
- Tu veux me réconforter en me parlant d'une autre fille? Ha Ni le regarda d'un air incrédule.  
- Laisse moi finir. J'avais donc devant moi la définition que j'avais d'une princesse. Je me suis approcher d'elle et je lui ai immédiatement demander la permission de l'appeler princesse wood et que désormais je serai son chevalier servant. Mes vacances s'étaient écoulé au service de ma princesse. Une casse coup qui m'embarquait toujours dans des histoire à peine croyable. Elle m'a immédiatement appeler Robin Wood. A la fin des vacances, on ne voulait pas se séparer alors on a décidé de fuir. On s'était donner rendez vous dans la forêt, mais il faisait sombre et on ne voyait rien. Elle glissé et je l'ai retenu. Je n'arrivait pas à la remonter. Tous ce que je pouvais faire, c'était la retenir. Au début, elle m'a supplier de ne pas la laisser tombé mais au fur et à mesure que le temps avançai, elle semblait réaliser que nous ne pourrions pas nous en sortir ensemble, alors elle m'a supplié des la lâcher. Tu te rappelle de ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit là?

Ha Ni le regarda, rêveuse.

- Tu m'as répondu. « Et qui sera ma femme quand je serai grand, si tu meurs ici? ». Ce soir là on c'était officieusement mariés. Quand je t'ai revu dans lors de la rentrée des classes, je t'ai tout de suite reconnu. Tu était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenir. Mais tu avais l'air de m'avoir oublier. Alors j'ai laisser tombé l'affaire. Je me suis contenter de te vous de loin.  
- Je t'avais reconnu, mais je t'en voulais assez pour ne pas venir te voir. Ces yeux, impossible des les oublier, c'est sur tu était moins belle que dans mes souvenirs, mais toujours aussi mignonne. Tu devais m'écrire, j'ai attendu la lettre qui n'est jamais venu. J'avais conclu que tu t'était trouvé un autre Robin. Et Joon Gu qui te collait sans cesse. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour me dire tu m'avait remplacé. Puis y a eu ta lettre. Je me disais que finalement, il y avait encore une place pour moi, mais du coup j'ai été jaloux de Joon Gu.  
- Mais c'est pour ça que ce jours là, tu sais quand je suis entrée au top 100, tu m'a tirer vers toi quand Joon Gu a voulu me porter sur son dos.  
- J'avais estimé que c'était le rôle de ton Robin et dans ma tête tant que tu ne m'avait pas... ok. Je ne voulais pas qu'un autre que moi te touche.

Ha Ni le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu sais, un jours j'ai raconter à Min Ha et Joo Ri ce qu'il s'était passer après le théatre.  
- Après le théatre?  
- Oui, quand tu m'a gagner la peluche.  
- Ha ça.  
- Min Ha m'a fait un discourt sur le fait que tu donnais toujours l'impression d'être en compêtition avec Joon Gu. Joo Ri avait émis l'hypothèse que tu étais sans doute amoureux de moi. Min Ha n'était pas d'accord. Elle pensait plutôt que tu avais bien assimilé le que j'étais amoureuse de toi et que de ce fait tu me considérait comme ta propriété. Autrement dit, que tu n'étais surement pas amoureux de moi, mais que ta fierté de mâle devait empêcher que Ho Ha Ni qui avait publiquement fait sa déclaration au populaire Seug Jo ne s'entiche d'un minable de la classe 7. Ça serai « trop la honte ».  
- Vous n'aviez donc rien d'autre à faire que d'émettre des hypothèses abracadabrant dans cette classe.  
- En fait, je n'avais jamais cru une seule seconde que tu puisses m'aimer, j'ai donc commencer à croire la version de Min Ha. De toute façon, que je veuille ou non, à partir du moment où je t'avais envoyer cette lettre, ça voulait dire que j'acceptais de t'appartenir.  
- Et tu appartiens à quelqu'un en lui faisant du chantage toi?  
- J'avais pas trop le choix, si je n'entrait pas dans le top 100, je serai la risé de toute l'école.  
- Ha Ni.  
- Hum!  
- Tu sais dans cette foret, j'ai tenu cinq heures à bout de bras. D'après les médecin, j'avais accomplis un miracle parce que c'était humainement impossible de tenir aussi longtemps, mais que je t'avais sauvé.  
- En dessous de , il y avait cent mètre de chutte libre.  
- Ha Ni, fait moi confiance comme cette nuit là. Je te promet que si tu me donne ta main, je ne lâcherai plus jamais.

Ha Ni le regarda et lui sourit. Elle se laissa finalement bercé par son mari.

-Je te promet que je te lâcherai jamais. Au fait pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais écrit.  
- Tu l'avais écrit avec un feutre et maman l'avait passé à la machine. Il ne restait rien de l'adresse que tu m'avait donnée.

Malgrès la gravité de la situation, Seung Jo se mis à rire. « C'est bien du Ha NI tous craché ça.. Tu sais Ha NI. En suivant ta logique, tu sais que tu me possède depuis au moins quinze ans». Il la pris dans ses bras. « Je te laisserai jamais tombé princesse wood ». 


	4. Eomeoni

**Chapitre 5**

**Eommeoni**

Depuis son retour du camps militaire, Ha Ni semblait requinqué. Elle souriait plus et surtout ne pleurait plus la nuit. Sung Young avait fait des copies des cours qu'elle avait manqué au grand étonnement de Ha Ni d'ailleurs. Ha Ni ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence, mais Sung Young avait l'air d'être descendu de son piédestal. Elle semblait plus aimable aussi. Les bruit de couloir laissait entendre qu'elle était amoureuse Mais l'identité de l'élu était un secret.

Très occupée à réviser les cours manqués, Ha Ni ne vit pas l'heure passé et le réfectoire était maintenant fermé. Affamée, elle téléphona au restaurant de Joon Gu pour se faire livrer un plateau. Dès qu'elle raccrocha, elle descendit dans la cour pour attendre dans la cour. Les personnes étrangère à l'internat n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer dans les locaux entre vingt deux heures et neuf heures le lendemain. Joon Gu s'arrêta devant le portail et lui donna son plateau. Alors qu'elle sortait son porte monnaie, ce dernier la stoppa. « Je ne vais pas faire payer la fille du patron tout de même. Je t'ai mis deux plateaux et un bol de soupe chaude ». Ha Ni remarqua que ce dernier était entrain de chercher quelque chose dans la cours.. Intriguée, elle regarda elle aussi sans rien voir.

- Tu cherche quelque chose, demanda-t-elle?

- Heu non, pas vraiment... Tu connait Jung Sung Young?

- Oui, que lui veux tu?

- est-que tu peux aller la chercher si'il te plais?

Joons Gu était quasiment entrain la supplier. Ha Ni sourit et lui demanda d'attendre. Elle se rendit dans le bâtiment B et alla frapper à la porte de Sung Young. Cette dernière était déjà en nuisette. Jamais Ha Ni ne lavait vu s'habiller aussi vite. Elle du lui courir après pour voir une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Sung Young embrassant Joon Gu. Elle était heureuse pour lui. Il semblait avoir tiré un trait sur elle mais il n'était par le genre de cible habituelle de Sung Young. Elle décida de les laisser tranquille et alla manger les plat qu'elle avait commander.

Le lendamain, elle décida d'aller éclaircir les choses avec Sung Young. Ha Ni savait que Sung Young avait toujours rêver d'un mariage avec un homme beau et riche. Joon Gu était tout l'opposé de ses critères de sélection. Cela dit, elle n'eu pas à faire son enquête. Sung Young vint d'elle même discuter avec elle.

- Joon Gu n'est il pas l'homme idéal, dit elle rêveuse.

- Sung Young, tu es sérieuse avec lui au moins?

- Il est carrément sexy. Ho Ha Ni comment as tu pu parler avec lui sans en tombé amoureuse?

- Tu aimes donc Joon Gu? Comment tu l'a rencontrer?

- Ha Ni, tu connais ma cousine Hae Ra?

- oui.

- Et bien elle m'a emmener manger au « Soupe au bol »... Non c'est pas ça. « So …

- « So Pal Bok »?

- C'est ça. D'après elle c'était le meilleur restaurant de nouille de la ville. Donc me voilà assise à une table du restaurant qui au passage ne ressemble en rien au établissement que je fréquente habituellement.

- Je m'en doute bien.

- Je le vois qui nous accueille assez familièrement, mais Hae Ra m'a dit c'était parce qu'il était un de ses amis. Je n'ai donc rien dit. Il a emmener deux bols de nouille avec un énorme plat multi color. Alors j'ai dit que je n'avais pas commandé. Mais il a dit que c'était cadeau de la maison parce que nous étions des amis de Baek Seung Jo. J'ai trouvé curieux qu'un vulgaire cuisinier connaisse Baek Seung Jo. Tu sais qui est Baek Seung Jo bien sûr? Mais oui, voyons puisque tu es une amie de Hae Ra... J'aurai tellement voulu sortir avec lui, mais les filles ne semblait pas l'interessé. J'ai même cru qu'il s'intéressait plutôt au hommes. M'enfin, Hae Ra m'a dit qu'il s'était marier il a peu. Je me demande de quoi à l'air sa femme. Une belle femme surement, intelligente, cultivée...

- Et donc Joon Gu, coupa Ha Ni qui n'était disposée à entendre Sung Young divaguer sur son époux?

- Ha oui, donc je regarde le plat nettement trop garni et je commence à me plaindre que qu'il y a trop de nouille dans le bol et que je n'aimais pas les seiches. Il venu devant moi et il m'a dit : Tu n'a pas encore gouté et tu te plein? Mange et tu te plein après. Non mais, trop de bonne nouille du boss. Je rêve. C'est quoi encore cette gosse de riche.

- Et personne ne l'a repris?

- si, la serveuse l'a gronder, il avait une manière tellement sexy de me gronder. Mon coeur, j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser. Rien que pour le voir, j'ai recommander deux des nouille. Hae Ra me regardait d'un drôle d'air crois moi. Je suis revenu tous les soir après ça et le soir de Noël, il es venu me demander si ça m'intéressait de passer Noël avec lui.

- Tu as dit oui?

- Je l'ai renverser au sol et l'ai embrasser. Le pauvre était gêner surtout que le restaurant était plein.

- Tu aimes vraiment Joon Gu n'est pas?

- Oui pourquoi? Ho non, ne me dit pas que tu as des vues sur lui? Rappelle toi que tu es fiancé et...

- Je ne suis pas fiancé, je suis mariée et Joon Gu est l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

- Dieux merci. Je pense que pour la saint valentin, je vais passer à l'étape supérieur avec lui.

- Tu veux dire.

- je veux lui appartenir.

- Tu vas sauter le pas?

- Oui, je veux lui donner que j'ai de plus précieux en moi.

- Et bien sur tu as bien réfléchi.

- Oui. Tu as dit mariée? Avec qui.

- Il fait son service militaire en se moment. C'est dingue comme il me manque quand je pense à lui. Mais je lui ai promis d'être forte alors je vais tenir le coup. Du moins je vais essayer.

- Au fait Ha Ni pour le concours...

- Oubli ça. Ton grand père s'est excusé. Ca ne veux pas dire pour autant que je laisserai pas le première place.

- C'est génial d'avoir une amie comme toi.

- Depuis quand nous sommes amie?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Sung Young était déjà partie.

A la saint valentin Sung Young avait tout préparer. Elle était nerveuse. Elle regarda un moment Ha Ni. C'était la seule dans son entourage immédiate qui pourrait avoir de l'expérience. Elle lui posa énormément de question. Ha Ni lui conseilla de laisser faire les choses. Elle n'était pas du tout disposée à discuter de sa vie sexuelle avec elle. Elle ne lui avait toujours avoué que s'était elle la chanceuse qui avait passé la bague au doigt de Seung Jo. A dire vrai, tout le monde à l'école pensait que son fiancé s'appelait Robin et ça l'arrangeait parce qu'il était célèbre même dans cette école depuis qu'il était passé à la télé.

Seung Jo venait de recevoir le paquet de la saint valentin de Ha Ni contenait des chocolats fait maison par ses soins, un nouvel album photo, un lot de lettre venant de sa famille et ses amis et un lecteur dictaphone, une boite avec une armada de carte micro sd. Il ouvrit le mots se trouvant dans la boite du microphone.

« Je t'envoie ce dictaphone pour que tu puisse enregistrer ta voix dessus, comme ça tu sera toujours avec moi. Les autre cartes son ta réserve. Pour changer la carte de cet appareille, il suffit d'appuyer dessus, ça le débloquera. Je t'aime Ha Ni »

. Il ouvrit la boite de chocolat avec une certaine méfiance acquis avec l'expérience et gouta une bouché qu'il recracha immédiatement. Il soupira. Ha Ni n'était vraiment pas une bonne cuisinière. Elle avait remplacé le sucre par le sel.. Il avait beau s'en défendre devant ses compagnons de dortoire, mais elle lui manquait cruellement. Il lut ensuite les lettres puis se passa en boucle le message de sa femme dont il n'écoutait plus le contenu depuis longtemps. Il se contentait de se laisser bercer par sa voix. Il se demandait si elle avait reçu son cadeau de saint valentin et surtout si elle l'apréciait. Il fini par s'endormir.

Quand Seung Jo se réveilla, il avait l'impression de léviter. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Sur son lit il pouvait voir qu'il était allongé, le casque sur les oreilles. Une femme vint le rejoindre. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait la femme commença à parler.

- Bonsoir, dit elle.

- Qui êtes vous?

- La mère de Ha Ni pour faire simple.

- Elle est morte.

- Je confirme, je suis morte.

- ce qui veux dire que moi aussi je suis mort?

- non, toi tu es juste endormi. Je voulais faire ta connaissance alors je t 'ai sortie de ton corps. Pour l'instant celui qui occupe ton corp est un ami.

- Vous vouliez faire ma connaissance?

- Je voulais te parler depuis longtemps. Appelez moi Byul Hyo.

- Eomeoni (mère en coréen)?

- Allons y pour Eomeoni.

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler?

- De tout à vrai dire. Vous savez, ça fait un sacrée bout de temps que je t' observe et j'avoue qu'au début je n'étais heureuse de voir mon petit bébé s'accrocher à une homme qui visiblement ne l'aimait pas et qui la rendait malheureuse. Ha Ni est une gentille fille vous savez?

- Une fille gentille, forte avec beaucoup de volonté. Elle ne sait presque rien faire mais elle excelle dans ce qu'elle sait faire. C'est une fille maladroite qui se mets souvent dans des problèmes incroyables.

- Mais elle a aussi un côté sombre que vous avez entrevu il y a peut de temps, n'est-ce pas?

- Ha Ni sait se battre, elle a eu une période sombre dans sa vie mais maintenant c'est bon, je veille sur elle.

. J'aimerai vous emmener en voyage à travers le temps et l'espace.

- Et mon corps?

- Il va dormir un peu, Ne vous inquiétez pas on sera revenu dans trois heures. Le temps passe différemment chez les morts et chez les vivants.

Le décor changea et le soleil semblait s'être levé. Seung Jo et Byul Hyo planaient au dessus de la pleine. Il y avait un groupe de motard. Seung Jo avait repéré Byul Hyo au milieu de tous. Elle était jeune, semblait très amoureuse de l'homme autour de qui ses bras étaient enroulé. Cet homme était une caricature à lui tout seul du motard voyou. Il portait des bottes au pied, un pantalon serré en cuir noir, un blouson en cuir à moitié ouvert en dessous duquel on pouvait voir un « marcel » noir. Il portait la moustache et des lunettes noires. Seung Jo ne pu s'enpêcher de se tourner vers Byul Hyo.

- Je sais, dit-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de son beau fils, mes goûts en matière de garçon est discutable.

- Mais vous avez rencontrer Ho Gi Dong.?

- Ho Gi Don, Baek Soo Chang, Geom Pyo Beom et moi avons grandit dans le même village. Mon père était le maire de notre village. Ma mère était trop occupée à s'occuper de son image et mon père... s'occupait trop de moi.

- Du genre?

- Il me fliquait pour que je ne fasse rien qui pourrait nuire à sa réputation de petit maire. J'ai commencer à sortir avec Pyo Beom dès l'âge de quatorze ans. Pour une raison ou une autre j'étais folle de lui. Je le suivait partout. Il me disait que j'étais sa petite chose. Au début je n'avait pas comprit. Je lui ai offert mon innocence pour son quinzième anniversaire. C'est là que j'ai commencer à comprendre le sens de mon surnom. Je suis devenu sa propriété. Personne ne pouvait m'approcher sans sa permission, je ne pouvait rien faire sans sa bénédiction sans recevoir une baigne en retour et il me jetait quand il en avait marre de moi pour me reprendre quand...

- Il avait des envies.

- C'est ça. Même quand il me jettait, je n'était pas libre. J'était toujours sa chose. Moi, idiote comme je suis, je croyais à chaque fois qu'il était sérieux et qu'il regrettait de m'avoir larguée. A chaque fois qu'il blessait mon coeur, c'était Ho Gi Dong qui me récupérai. Il me disait que je méritais mieux que Pyo Beom, mais je retournait toujours vers mon motard.

-Comment ça s'est terminé?

- Un jours, je suis tombée enceinte. J'avais dix-sept ans. Pyo Beom n'a rien voulu entendre. Il m'a laissé tombé définitivement. Je ne pouvais même plus le voir. Mes parents ne voulaient plus entendre parler de moi non plus. Je me retrouvais seule, dehors avec un enfant qui grandissait à l'interieur de mon corps et dont je ne voulais pas. Comme j'instistais pour le voir, son père s'est chargé de me faire comprendre que je n'était par du même rang que lui. Il envoyé ses hommes pour me passer à tabac. En suite j'ai entendu quelqu'un sinterposé entre eux et moi. C'était Ho Gi Dong. Il a dit quelque chose comme « Je crois qu'elle a compris maintenant. Dites à votre patron qu'elle ne cherche plus jamùais à voir Son fils. ». En suite je me suis évanouit. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais au chaud, sous une couverture... Chez Gi Dong. Il m'avait ramené chez lui.

.

- Ho Gi Dong vous avait encore sauvé?

- J'ai toujours su qu'il m'aimais. Il me l'a toujours dit mais je ne voulais pas lui imposé mon bébé.

- Même si j'étais une mendiante, je ne voudrais pas de ton aide, récita-t-il en souriant.

- Pardon?

- Quand la maison de Ha Ni s'est écroulée...

- Ha oui, je me rappelle. Il faut dire que tu l'avait bien chercher.

-Vous ressemblez à Ha Ni et vous. Vous avez tout de même cette fierté qui refusera l'aide de quelqu'un qui vous à fait du tord, du moins sur le coup.

- Durant ma grossesse, j'ai haï cet enfant de toutes mes forces. Pour moi, c'était à cause d'elle que Pyo Beom ne voulait plus de moi. So Pal Bok, un jours m'a giflé et m'a remis « les point sur les i ». Elle m'a dit que si j'en étais là où j'en étais à cette époque, c'était à cause de mes choix et qu'il faudrait que je grandisse un peu parce que bientôt le petit allait naitre. Gi Dong quand à lui était toujours au petit soins avec moi. Il avait déjà adopté l'enfant.

- Cet enfant...

- S'était Ha Ni. Mon instinct maternelle s'est réveiller le jours de l'accouchement. Quand j'ai pris conscience de l'existence réel cette petite chose fragile qui me regardait avec les yeux de l'innocence. J'ai compris que je devais à tout prix la protéger pour que rien ni personne ne lui fasse du mal. Gi Dong m'a demander en mariage en avançant comme argument que Ha Ni avait besoin d'un père.

Le paysage avait changer. Ils était à présent devant une maison de plein pied. Il y avait plein de monde. Beaucoup parlait en riant de quelqu'un, si ce n'était pas pour avoir un langage méprisant. En déambulant, il arriva devant un cercueille dans le quel était allonger Byul Hyo. C'était donc son enterrement et tout le monde allait de sa théories sur le décès précoce de la défunte. En se promenant, il découvrit Ha Ni dans le jardin. Elle tripotait un ourse en peluche. Elle ne pleurait pas. A côté d'elle, deux femmes discutaient sur Byul Hyo.

- Vous rendez compte, il paraît que la petite n'est même pas la fille de Gi Dong.

- Les dates ne corespondent pas. Elle a du être conçu avant le mariage.

- Je paris sur le fils des Geom.

- moi, je serai Ha ni j'irai rejoindre ma mère. Cette petite batarde. Si elle n'avait pas fait la tête à sa mère, celle-ci ne serai pas morte.

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Seung Jo qui voulu riposter. Mais une autre femme, plus agée intervint, les gronda de manière virulente et les mis à la porte de chez elle. Cette dernière revint voir Ha Ni et la pris dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Ces femmes ne sont bonnes qu'à raconter des histoires.

- elle ont dit que si maman était morte c'était parce que j'étais une méchante fille.

- Ha Ni, ta maman t'aime et je suis sur qu'elle savait que votre dispute serait courte.

- alors pourquoi elle est morte maman?

- La mort est un chose absurde qui frappe au hasard et de manière imprévisible et injuste.

- Je déteste la mort.

- Chérie, la mort est un effet secondaire la vie. Un jours on viens au monde puis un autre jours on meurt c'est comme ça. La seule chose que tu peu faire c'est remplir au mieux les temps qui nous est imparti. Tu es jolie mon coeur, alors tu n'aura qu'a faire de ta vie une vie amusante. Soit heureuse et rend les autres heureux.

Seung Jo regarda cette grand mère qu'il ne connaissait pas mais l'avait guidé à un moment de sa vie par le biais de Ha Ni. Il regardait la petite Ha Ni qui pleurait. Il aurai voulu la consoler lui aussi, mais sa main lui passa au travers de son corp.

- Nous ne sommes que des spectateurs, tu ne pourra pas la toucher.

- Comment peut on dire de tel atrocité à une enfant.

- les gens sont comme ça, toujours jaloux des autres. Moi aussi j'étais furieuse de la façon où elle avait été traitée. Elle n'a jamais autant parlé à son Robin des Bois qu'à cette époque.

- Pardon?

-Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je te raconte qui est Robin des bois?

- En effet, mais je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir parler à ce moment là. Je n'était même pas dans les parages.

- Suivons là tu va comprendre. C'est dingue comme tu peux être terre à terre quand tu t'y mets.

Buyl Hyo et Seung Jo suivirent Ha Ni dans chambre. Elle était comme il l'avait imaginé le jours de leur toute première rencontre, digne d'une princesse. Le sol était revêtu d'une moquette rose, ses meubles blancs portait des petite série de poupée. Seung Jo connaissait cette collection, sa mère avait la même dans une vitrine dans sa chambre. Le lit était rond, au milieu de la pièce et à baldaquin. Ha Ni était assise dessus, les jambes croisés. Ses larmes continuaient à couler. Entre ses mains, elle tenait un solitaire serti de Diamant.

- C'est la bague que je lui ai offerte après l'histoire de la forêt, c'était pour officialisé nos fiançailles, dit Seung Jo.

- C'est vrai que vous êtes fiancés cette nuit. Où as-tu trouvé une merveille pareil?

- Je l'ai pris à ma mère. Elle en avait beaucoup, alors je me suis dit qu'une de plus ou une moins ça ne la dérangerai pas.

- Et en fait?

- C'était déjà sa propre bague de fiançailles. Elle l'a chercher partout comme une démente. J'ai fini par lui avouer.

- Elle ne t'a pas rater je suppose.

- Elle m'a pris dans ses bras, surexcitée et m'a félicité.

- Elle ne t'a pas grondé?

- Non, mais papa a eu du mal à la dissuader d'organiser le mariage.

- C'est une drôle de femme ta mère. J'ai toujours voulu la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour Ha Ni.

- Maman la considère comme la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

Sur son lit, Ha Ni avait commencer à parler à la bague, comme à une personne .

- Tu sais Robin, j'aurai voulu que tu sois là aujourd'hui. Maman est morte à cause de moi. C'est les autres qui l'on dit. Je voulais pas la tuer. Tu me crois hein? J'étais fâché contre elle parce que elle avait effacer ton adresse. Mais je voulais lui pardonner, je te le jure.

- Ha Ni as toujours grandit dans l'idée qu'elle m'avait tuer. C'est pour ça qu'elle pardonne aussi facilement et qu'elle si gentille et aimable avec tout le monde. Elle garde le sourire même quand elle est triste pour que les autre soit heureux.

-Elle a beaucoup pleurer quand je ne suis pas aller à mon entretien, à cause de son accident.

- Parce que comme d'habitude, elle a pris ça pour elle. Elle se sent toujours responsable des mauvaises choses qui se passe au tour d'elle. Mais, on ne peut pas toujours tout encaisser et rester calme.

Le temps avait changer, mais pas la pièce. Ce qui indiqua à Seung Jo qu'il avait changer d'époque. Il faisait froid et il pleuvait dehors. Ha Ni n'était plus dans sa chambre. Seug Jo la repéra dehors. Il se demandait où elle pouvait bien aller sous cette pluie battante. Cette dernière arriva au village, devant un restaurant. Elle pris un petit bac qui servait d'étagère à des plantes. Elle colla une feuille sur la porte sur lequel elle avait écrit « Fermer. Papa é malad. Ha NI ». Seung Jo sourit. En quelque mots, elle avait réussi à faire trois fautes d'orthographe. Ha Ni reparti chez elle sous. Seung Jo et Byul Hyo la suivirent et la virent lutter contre la force de la pluie et du vent jusqu'à chez elle. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de son père. Il était alité.

- je suis rentrée papa, dit-elle.

- Où était tu ma chérie?

- Au restaurant, il fallait avertir les clients.

-Tu n'aurai pas du, ça a dû être dure pour toi?

- Je vais te faire une soupe et je vais faire le ménage en suite. Tu as assez chaud?

Gi Dong avait sombrer sans répondre. Seung Jo se demandait si c'était bien sage de la laisser nourrir son père. A son grand étonnement, il la vit sortir un sachet du congélateur et en verser le contenu dans une casserole avec un verres de riz. Il la vit ensuite couper de la ciboulette. Byul Hyo regardait son gendre fondre devant la vaillance de Ha Ni.

- Elle a toujours été comme ça n'est ce pas, demanda-t-il?

- Oui. Elle n'a jamais manœuvré pour t'avoir.

- Je sais. Mais ça m'étais plus facile de le croire. Sa ciboulette n'est même pas couper, elle est écrasé.

- Vaillante mais la cuisine n'est pas vraiment sont truc.

- Elle a quelq âge là?

- C'était après la mort de So Pal Bok, je dirais huit ans.

Ha Ni s'était mis à la lessive puis au ménage, puis à la couture. Elle avait mis toute la journée pour y arrivé. Quand le soir arriva, elle se remis à la cuisine pour faire le porridge de son père. Il semblait aller mieux, mais elle resta à ses côté.

- Tu te sent mieux papa, demanda-t-elle?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un coup de froid. Va Dormir d'accord?

Ha Ni revint dans sa chambre et reprit l'écrin de Robin.

- Papa est très malade. Il dit qu'il va guérir, mais il disait aussi ça pour mamie et elle nous a laisser tout seuls. Je veux pas que papa s'en aille aussi. Je veux pas rester toute seule.

Ha Ni s'était mise à pleurer. Fidèle à elle même, elle souriant en publique et pleurant en privé. Seung Jo avait à nouveau envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

Quand il sorti de sa rêverie, il était dans un garage. Il reconnu Ming et toute l'équipe de couturiers qui était venu à son mariage aider Ha Ni. Ils était tous shooter, même Ha Ni qui semblait avoir à peu quatorze quinze ans. Soudain, la porte s' ouvrit brutalement et des policiers entrèrent dans le garage. Un inspecteur entra à son tour.

- L'inspecteur Gu, pensa Seung Jo!

- Oui, il veille de loin sur Ha Ni, Agi Yeou veille sur nous depuis qu'il est entrée dans la police. C'est le demi frère de Pyo Beom. Il se sent responsable pour lui.

Tout le monde fut arrêter et emmener au commissariat en attendant que tous reprenne leur esprits. Assise dans le bureau, Ha Ni attendait que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de fumer. Elle mâchait son chewing-gum en faisant des bulles. Ce fut finalement l'inspecteur Gu vint la voir.

- Ton père va venir te chercher.

- Relou ! Je vous avait dit de ne pas l'emmerder avec ça.

- C'est la loi... Ecoute, tes amis son dans la merde. J'ai un deal à te proposer.

- Niet, je ne dirais rien.

- Si tu nous livre votre dealer, tu ne sera pas inquiété.

- Et mes potes.

- ce' ne sont pas tes potes. Tu devrais plutôt penser à toi.

- Je crois plutôt que vous piétinez et c'est vous qui avez besoin de moi.

Ha Ni s'était assise sur le bureau devant l'inspecteur Gu.

- C'est moi qui vais donner mes conditions. Mon immunité et celle de mes amis.

- Tu demande beaucoup là.

- C'est à prendre où à laisser.

- Si je fait ça je veux que tu me promette de ne plus les fréquenter.

- Désolé, ça ne marche pas... Tant pis. Mon père va arriver.

Seung Jo regardait ha Ni jouer avec les nerf de l'inspecteur Gu. Il voulait savoir comment elle s'en était finalement sortie, mais le paysage avait changé pour celui d'un hôpital. Ha Ni était en pyjama. Ses yeux était cerné; ses lèvres desséchées. Il était horrifiée. Une aide soignante vint la voir pour lui donner une bouteille d'eau. Ha Ni la repoussa.

- Mademoiselle, il faut que vous buviez. Il faut éliminer toute cette drogue de votre corps.

- Je n'ai pas soif.

- Il faut boire un peu, d'accord?

- Papa n'est pas venu aujourd'hui.

- Il est seulement en retard.

- Je l'ai déçus.

- Je suis sur que non.

- je suis fatiguées. Je vais dormir un peu.

La dernière fois que Seung Jo l'avait vu aussi abattu, c'était le jours de son accidents et où il avait renoncer à aller à son entretien pour l'université de Seoul. Il se positionna près d'elle. Elle semblait discuté avec quelqu'un d'invisible.

- C'est avec moi qu'elle discute.

- Eomeoni ?

- je n'ai jamais quitter ma fille, mais elle n'écoute pas toujours.

- Je connais ça.

- Je pense que si je n'avait pas été là, elle aurai baisser les bras.

- elle fait quoi ici?

- Cure de désintoxication. Elle a développer un dépendance inhabituelle au hachich.

- Elle s'en ai finalement sorti.

- Comme tu le sais surement, c'est quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de volonté. Même s'il lui arrive de fumer en cachette de temps en temps.

- Elle fume encore du...

- Non, des cigarettes. La fumée lui picote la gorge et lui fait oublier qu'elle a mal au coeur. Viens, je temmène quelque part.

- Qoui où ça?

Le décore avait encore changer. Il savait où il était. Ils dérrière le lycée. Tout à coup un couple arriva. L'homme tirait une femme dans la ruelle.

- Ca fait mal. Lâche ma main, se lamenta-t-elle en réussissant lui faire lâcher prise.

Il la regarda et posa sa main contre le mur. Cette dernière baissa la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, continua-t-elle? Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu essai de faire?

- Qui t'a dit de rendre cette photo publique, demanda l'homme?

Seung Jo avait la curieuse impression d'avoir déjà tenu cette conversation et se rapprocha. C'était bien cette scène qui avait tout déclenché en lui. Après ce baiser, il lui était devenu difficile de réfréner ses sentiments.

- Ne t imagine pas que tes menaces vont m'intimider, répondit-le souvenir d'Ha Ni. Comme tu t'es moqué de mes sentiments pour toi, devant tellement de monde, j'ai voulu me venger. Je ne le referai plus. Je ne vais plus t'aimer.

- Tu crois que tu en es capable?

- Je peux le faire. Baek Seung jo, je sais enfin qui tu es vraiment. Maintenant que j'ai mon diplôme, je vais aussi arrêter de t'aimer sans retour. Ca va s'arrêter.

- Tu dit que tu va m'oublier?

- Oui. Je vais t'oublier, une fois que je vais rentrer à la fac, et je veux aussi...

- Alors essaie d'oublier.

Seung Jo se regarda embrasser Ha Ni. Byul Hyo sourit.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'embrasser. Tu étais enfin débarrasser d'elle, dit Byul Hyo.

- J'ai paniqué je crois. Entendre dire que ma Princesse Wood allait m'oublier m'a fait paniqué.

- Et pourtant, tu lui a dit que tu t'amusait avec elle.

- Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour reprendre un peu mes esprits.

- Ce n'est pas entrée dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- Ha Ni était peut-être dans les nuages, mais elle a bien entendu que celui qui a voler son premier baiser, n'était pas sérieux dans ses intentions.

Ha Ni était assise dans la ruelle, un peu dans le vague. Elle se leva et repris le chemin de la maison, annonça qu'elle allait dormir et qu'elle n'était là pour personne. En suite, elle resta dans le noir durant plus d'une demi heure. Seung Jo la regarda. Elle ne dormait pas. Elle se leva se dirigea vers son placard et en sorti un pantalon de cuire noir assez moulant, il devait le reconnaître, ça mettait ses formes en valeur, elle mis aussi un tee-shirt noir, un blouson en cuir et des botte à talon haut. Seung Jo trouvait sa femme diablement sexy dans ses vêtements. Celle ci ouvrit la fenêtre et descendit le long du mur. Il n'en revenait pas, sa femme faisait « le mur »; la nuit quand tout le monde se couchait. Cette dernière se rendit dans un bar où elle commanda un bière.

- Ca n'a pas été ce soir hein, ma petite dame.

- Je suis juste venu boire un coup.

- Tu sais que je ne devrai même pas te servir?

- Ca c'est ton problème. Un autre.

- Je vais vraiment avoir des problèmes si on te trouve ici.

- Si la police débarque, crois moi, je serai le cadet de tes soucis.

Un groupe de clients s'avança vers elle. Tous semblait avoir déjà bien bu. L'un d'eux posa sa main autour de sa taille et l'autre sur ses fesses.

- Tu viens ma biche, je vais te le faire oublier moi ton mec.

Ha Ni soupira, se leva, saisi son bras et le retourna contre le comptoirs, il était maitrisé. Elle s'approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son prétendant.

- Comment peu tu imaginer que tu lui arrive à la cheville. Tu n'est même pas digne de lui lécher les chaussures. Comment ose tu te comparer à lui. Tu n'es qu'un vers de terre face à la perfection à l'état pur. Dégage avant que je m'énerve pour de bon.

Mais l'homme décida de passer outre les avertissements et revint à la charge. Ha Ni n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec des ivrogne et engagea le combat. Quand tout le monde fut à terre, elle s'excusa au près du barman en s'en alla. Pas très loin, un autre homme la suivait. Elle sourit.

- Instecteur Gu, mais comment faite vous pour me retrouver à chaque fois que je pète un câble.

- Je ne suis jamais loin. Tu veux te poser quelque part ou tu veux continuer à marcher?

- ,Pourquoi la vie est-elle aussi compliquée.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Il m'a embrassé pour s'amuser un peu avec moi.

- Ne pense tu pas que tu devrais y renoncer. Je veus dire, il n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à toi et là l'inverse ce Bong Joon Gu, lui, semble vouloir répondre à toute tes attentes.

- Oui mais il n'est pas lui. C'est stupide mais quand il me gronde, quand il me regarde, quand il se moque de moi... c'est comme si le monde autour de moi disparaissait. Je suis heureuse parce durant ce court instant, il ne pense qu'à moi.

- Tu ne ferai pas exprès de me le provoquer dès fois.

- Voyons, ce n'est pas mon genre.

- J'ai envie d'arrêter de l'aimer, mais je n'y arrive pas. Le soir quand je m'endors, je rêve de lui, quand je ne pense pas, je ne vois que lui. Tout à l'heure après son baiser, je suis rentrer chez moi. J'ai tenté de dormir, mais dès que j'ai fermer les yeux j'ai Commencer à le voir sur moi. Nous faisions des chose que je n'oserai jamais dire à mon père.

- Ho mon dieu! Ne me dit pas que commence sérieusement à fantasmer sur lui?

- Je... en faite je ne pense pas que je le mérite.

- Pourquoi j'y vois un salopard moi?

- Insecteur Gu. C'est un génie. Je comprend qu'il chercher quelqu'un de son rang.

- mais ça ne l'autorise pas à jouer avec les sentiment des autres.

- pourquoi la vie m'enlève tous les gens que j'aime?

Ha Ni s'était mise à pleurer su l'épaule de l'inspecteur Gu. Seung Jo réalisa à quel point il l'avait fait souffrir. Il la regardait pleurer sans pouvoir aller la consoler. Il commençait vraiment à se demander s'il était apte à la rendre heureuse parce que visiblement, il était surtout doué pour faire couler ses larmes.

-Eomeoni, vous personnellement, vous croyez que... je suis capable de la rendre heureuse?

- J'ai longtemps eux des doutes. Mais quand je vous vois tous les deux aujourd'hui, je pense que ça ira pour vous.

- peut-être que si je la laisse à un ho...

- Tu ne comprend pas que elle ne vie que pour toi. Si tu disparaît, elle fera de même.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'elle me trouve.

- L'amour est de loin la chose la plus irrationnel qu'il soit. Il est aussi constructeur que destructeur. Il peut rendre les gens fou et pourtant tout le monde recherche l'amour et son prêt à tuer pour le garder. C'est toute l'histoire de l'humanité.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle fait en ce moment?

- Tu veux voir?

Le paysage changea. Ils étaient tous les deux ans la chambres de ha Ni et de ses amies. Toutes les quatre dormaient profondément. Seung Jo s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse. Celle- ci se retourna et murmura « Seung Jo tu me manque tellement ». Il la regarda et sourit. « Toi aussi. Tu me manque aussi ».

Byul Hyo avait décidé qu'il était grand temps de rentrer. Quand se reveilla, Seung Jo enregistra un mini message. « Ha Ni, tu me manque. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été à la hauteur de tes attentes mais je te promet que je ferrais de mon mieux pour être meilleur que je l'ai été jusqu'ici ».


	5. Noel à la caserne

Chapitre 4

Deux ans loin de toi ( première partie)

Les examens de fins d'années avait été particulièrement fatigants, aussi bien pour Seung Jo que pour Ha Ni. Geum Hee avait pourtant fait tout son possible pour aider Ha Ni, mais le marketing International était de très loin son point faible. Durant toute l'Année, ses notes avoisinait les 13/20 sans jamais allée plus haut. Son seul lot de consolation, s'était que Sung Young n'arrivait pas à la doubler. De son côté Seung Jo passait aisément en classe supérieur.

Depuis leur dernière discution, la relation entre Ha Ni et Seung Jo avait évoluer. Ses deux là étaient devenu plus complice, enfin autant que le pouvait Seung Jo. Ha Ni arrivait d'avantage à comprendre son mari et Ce dernier à anticipé ceux de son épouse. Eun Jo qui voyait ça de loin en avait même la nausée. Mais ce soir, Seung Jo avait l'air soucieux, Ha Ni le regarda inquiète. Il fit face à sa famille et leur donna une lettre qui semblait officiel. Elle disait qu'il était mobilisé pour une période de deux ans. Ha Ni en perdit l'appétit et retourna dans sa chambre suivi de près par son mari. Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Je ne peu pas faire autrement.

- Je sais... C'est pour quand?

- septembre.

- Je ne viendrai pas te dire aurevoir.

- Je sais. Tu risquerais de m'empêcher de partir.

Il l'embrassa avant de la guidé sur leur lit. A l'étage Geum Hee faisait le ménage. Elle savait qu'un jours son fils partirai pour l'armée mais... elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Soo chang vint la prendre dans ses bras. Tous les deux pensait surtout à Ha Ni. Il était inquiet pour elle. Il savait à quel point elle tenait à leur fils et se demandaient comment elle allait gérer ses deux ans d'absence. Pour préparer leur séparation Seung Jo et Ha Ni passèrent les deux derniers mois ensemble à prendre des photo et se faire des souvenirs. Le temps passa très vite. Ha Ni avait pris la décision d'entrer à l'interna de son école. Officiellement c'était pour pouvoir réviser et avoir tous les manuels à sa disposition, mais officieusement, s'était pour avoir un endroit où elle ne penserai pas sans cesse à Seung Jo. La veille de son départ, Ha Ni et Seung Jo avaient fait une fête dans un hôtel de la ville, avec un diner au chandelle. Il s'étaient promis de s'écrire le plus souvent possible et Ha Ni avait du promettre de ne pas venir le voir. Avec ce programme ainsi établit, ils s'évitaient tout adieu inutil et les larme de Ha Ni. A bord du bus qui l'emmenait au camps, Seung Jo regarda la lune, comme il l'avait promis à sa femme. A la fenêtre de sa chambre, Ha Ni faisait de même.

Depuis que Seung Jo avait commencer l'armée, Ha Ni avait pris l'habitude de lui répondre par retour du courrier. Il en faisait de même. Ce manège n'échappa pas au autres filles qui se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce petit ami. Un paquet arriva ce jours là dans la chambre de Ha Ni. Intriquée, elle retourna le paquet qui venait de la base militaire où Seung Jo avait été affecté. Elle l'ouvrit avec toute les précaution possible. Son intention était de ne pas abimé l'adresse qui portait l'écriture de son mari. Sung Gi trouvait que s'était exagéré de garder l'emballage du paquet sous la simple raison qu'il y avait l'écriture d'une personne. Ha Ni avait soigneusement plier le papier d'emballage puis ouvrit la boîte. Il y avait une grosse lettre comme d'habitude. Avant de commencer à lire elle regarda son cadeau. La carte disait. Pour que tu pense à moi en buvant ton café. C'était une tasse avec un camay dans lequel on pouvait voir l'image du Robin des bois de Walt Disney. Elle ria en pleurant. Il y avait aussi un album avec des photos de son mari, mais aussi de sa chambré. Il était au centre toujours souriant. Ha Ni commença à pleurer. Il lui manquait, c'était dingue. Rin avait ouvert la lettre et commença à lire.

Princesse Wood,

Ceci est un petit cadeau pour ton anniversaire. Je suis sûr que tu l'avais oublié. Ma formation initial est terminé, je viens d'être transféré à l'hôpital militaire où on manque de personnel. J'y poursuis mes études pour devenir médecin. Il y a ici une infirmière qui me fait penser à toi tellement elle est maladroite. Il n'y a pas un soir où je ne pense pas à toi. Regarde tu toujours la lune comme moi?

Rin arrêta sa lecture, elle avait soudainement l'impression qu'elle n'aurait pas dû l'ouvrir. Ha Ni pris la lettre et continua à lire. Comme d'habitude, elle pleurait à chaque fois. Elle replia le lettre et la rangea avec les autres dans une boîte spéciale.

Pour lui changer les idées, les filles l'emmenèrent faire un tour au réfectoire de l'école. Les internes avait préparer un fête en l' honneur du nouveau professeur de comptabilité. Ha Ni regardait les filles se déchainer en buvant une bière... deux...enfin, elle ne savait plus.

Au mois de novembre une lettre qui portait le cachet de l'armée de Terre arriva à son intention. Rin avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Seung Jo mais Ha Ni avait écarté cette idée. « S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je l'aurai déjà su », se justifiait-elle. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe

Mademoiselle,

Vous avez été sélectionée parmis toutes les étudiante en couture de la corée du suda fin de fabriquer les costumes que porterons nos soldats à la fête de noël. Vous trouverez ci-joins le billet de bus qui vous emènera dans notre école militaire le premier décembre prochain. Bien entendu nous comptons sur votre présence au bal de Noël.

Prenez cela comme une contribution à l'effort national.

Genéral **Kwon Jin Jae**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Sung Gi, Rin et Evannah reçurent la même lettre. Ha Ni avait la vague impression de tomber dans un piège mais pouvait elle réellement refuser une invitation du gouvernement? Elle renvoya le coupon réponse pour leur faire par de sa présence. Elle répondit ensuite à la lettre de Seung Jo et le prévint qu'elle serai visiblement dans son école militaire pour le mois de décembre.

Le 1er décembre, le quatuor d'amies se présentèrent dans le bureau du Général Kwon Jin Jae. Celui-ci lui présentèrent l'équipe qui serai sous leur direction durant toute la confection des costumes. Dès le lendemain, elles se mirent au travaille. Rin et Ha Ni prenaient les mesures, Sung Gi et Evannah les reportaient sur son registre. Elles n'avaient jamais vu autant d'homme nu ou presque de toutes leur vie, des mieux éduqués aux moins éduqués. Elles ne comptaient plus les propos salace qu'elles avaient reçu. Chacun s'était fait remettre à leur place par leur supérieur. Derrière la porte, Seung Jo hésitait à aller se faire prendre les mesurs. Il redoutait de revoir son épouse. Ce fut son chef, le colonel Park Hae Min qui dû lui ordonner d'y aller. Quand il se présenta, il pris soins de se placer sur la file d'attende de Sung Gi et Evannah. Sung Gi commença à prendre les mesures. Elle le trouvait à son goût.

- Et il y a une futur madame Baek, demanda-t-elle?

- Non, répondit-il. Il y a une madame Baek.

- Je me disait aussi. Les meilleur spécimen sont déjà pris. En tout cas si vous êtes en mal de calin, je suis là.

- Sung Gi, s'écria Evannah, tu n'est pas là pour draguer. Ou si tu le fait ne t'en prend pas à un homme marié.

- Qu'est ce que tu peus être vieux jeux.

- Tu te rappelle que Ha Ni a un petit ami qui est soldat? Je doute fort qu'elle apprécie cette situation.

- Désolé.

- Si tu drague un homme marié, elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de penser que sans doute qu'une fille comme toi fait de même avec son Robin.

- Même si s'était le cas, je sais qu'il te cèderai pas, dit Ha Ni qui venait voir si tout allait bien.

- Tu m'a l'air bien sûr de toi?

- Nous sommes destiné l'un à l'autre

En retournant dans son dortoir, Seung Jo repensait à Ha Ni. Elle lui faisait décidément une confiance aveugle. Il se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'une certaine manière. Il trouvait ses deux amies amusantes. Il était rassurée de voir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il repris les lettres qu'elle lui avait adresser qu'il gardait dans une boite à chaussure.

Le quatuors avait bien travailler. Les costumes était prêt avec une semaine d'avance. Elle avaient donc une semaine de repos avant les fêtes pour confectionner leurs robes. Sung Gi essuyait jours après jour le rejet de Seung Jo, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. C'était à son bras qu'elle voulait aller au bal de noël et elle s'était promis d'y arriver. Rin avait accepter d'y aller avec le fils du colonel Park Hae Min. Ha Ni qu'en à elle décida d'y aller toute seule. Elle trouvait la situation absurde, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Seung Jo faisait mine de ne pas la connaître. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Au réfectoire, Seung Jo déjeunait au côté de Song Min Hyo, le play boy de la base. Ce dernier avait la faculté de séduire n'importe quel femme sauf une. Depuis quelque temps, il avait Ha Ni dans son viseur. Il était d'autant plus motivé qu'elle lui résistait. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait du moins jusqu'à maintenant, car d'après ce qu'il était entrain de dire, Elle lui aurai cédé cette nuit. Seung Jo écoutait sans rien dire, mais la rage montait au fur et à mesure que Min Hyo parlait. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il prétendait avoir couché avec Ha Ni qui le dérangeait parce qu'il savait que s'était faux, mais c'était surtout la façon dont il parlait d'elle. Il ne se contentait pas de se vanter, mais il la salissait. Il parlait d'elle comme d'une femme facile qui accepterai n'importe qui dans son lit du moment que cet homme était un « bon coup ». seung Jo ne pouvait le laisser salir ainsi Ha Ni et se leva. Il lui donna un coup de poing dans la figure.

- He! Mec, ça va pas, interrogea Min Hyo.

- Je ne te laisserai pas salir Ha Ni de cette manière.

Au second coup de poing Min Hyo décida de répondre à Seung Jo. Les deux combattant étaient à présent eface à face. Seung Jo avait l'avantage. L'honneur de Ha Ni était en jeu. Assis sur Min Hyo il ne cessa pas de donner des coups mal grès que ce dernier ne fut plus en mesure d'y répondre. De loin, Ha Ni regardait la scène. Elle se précipita vers seung Jo et arrêta son poing. Il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait arrêter. Ha Ni s'abaissa à son niveau.

- Ca ira pour aujourd'hui hein, dit-elle simplement.

- Ha Ni?

- Il est K.O.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire ces horreurs sur toi.

Elle pris son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassa et le déposa sur sa poitrine. C'est à ce moment là que le colonel Park Hae Min intervint. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le soldat Baek seung Jo se battre. Les deux combattants furent emmener à l'hôpital où il furent soigné. Ha Ni fut convoquée par le colonel a qui elle révéla qu'elle était l'épouse de Seung Jo. Il resta un moment sans rien dire. Il savait que Min Hyo avait du dire quelque chose de travers pour énerver Seung Jo. Ce dernier était du genre à éviter les problèmes.

- D'après ce que je sais vous auriez répondu aux avance du Soldat Song Min Hyo, cette nuit, demanda-t-il?

- Non. Vous pouvez demander à mes camarades, j'ai passé la nuit dans mon lit.

- Je suppose qu'il a du se vanté.

- Monsieur, mon mari ne serai jamais battu pour ce genre de rumeur. Il me fait confiance pour ça. Il a du avoir quelque chose d'autre.

- Je vais enquêter, en attendant, allez donc voir votre mari.

Ha Ni se rendit à l'hôpital militaire et demanda à voir le soldat Baek Seung Jo. Quand elle arriva, ce fut pour voir ses amies à son chevet. Ha Ni savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à avoir une conversation avec Sung Gi. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle s'approcha de son mari et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Comment ça va, demanda-t-elle?

- Bien.

- Baek Seung Jo, mais qu'est ce qu'il ta pris? Ça ne te ressemble pas de perdre ton sang froid.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dire des choses comme ça.

- Comme quoi?

- Il disait que tu était une fille facile et que tu...couchait avec tous les mecs qui serait en mesure d'assu...

Ha Ni l'embrassa.

- Je n'ai jamais eu qu'un seul homme dans ma vie. Tu le sais bien.

- Je sais tu n'aimes que moi. Mais.

- Je vais m'occuper du cas du soldat Sung Min Hyo tout à l'heure.

- Ha Ni... Reste avec moi.

- Et merde ha Ni, dit Sung Gi, tu aurai pu me dire depuis le début que c'était inutile de tenter ma chance.

-Désolé, mais Seung Jo semblait tenir à ce que ça reste secret.

- Hein, répondit l'intéressé, mais c'est toi la première à m'avoir la carte de l'amnésie.

Tous les deux se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Tous les deux s'était trompé sur les intentions de l'autre et s'était surtout ça qui avait créer le quiproquo. Sung Gi n'en voulu pas à Ha Ni de lui avoir caché la vérité, seulement il lui fallait trouver un autre cavalier, car maintenant que tout le monde savait pour Seung Jo et Ha Ni, il était évident qu'ils seraient ensemble pour la fête de Noël. Ha Ni resta un moment avec son mari avant d'aller voir Min Hyo. Elle se dirigea vers son lit le regard glacial et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. « Ne t'imagine même pas que tu puisse arriver un jours à la cheville de Seung Jo, espèce de minable. Je n'appartiens qu'à une seule personne et c'est Seung Jo. Pour moi tu n'est que néan. Répend encore des rumeurs sur moi et t'es un homme mort ». Elle ressorti aussi vite qu'elle était entrée laissant Min Hyo seul et pétrifié. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'une fille aussi glacial pouvait se cacher chez la douce et gentille Ha Ni.

Le verdict était tombé les soldats Baek Seung Jo et Sung Min Hyo était mis à pied pour une période d'une semaine durant laquelle Ha Ni ne pu voir son mari. Cette dernière était allongé sur son lit la tête renversé dans le vide. La situation était devenu absurde. Son mari était à quelques bâtiment d'elle et elle n'avait même pas eu le droit de le voir une seule fois. Ses amis la poussèrent à sortir, mais Ha Ni était au plus bas. Seung Jo pu enfin la voir à la fête de Noël. Min hyo quand à luit préféra garder ses distance avec Ha Ni.

- Que lui as-tu fait pour qu'il peur à ce point là, demanda-t-il?

- Je lui ai juste remis les idées en ordres. On danse ou j'attends ton invitation officiel?

Il l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Ha Ni se laissa guidée. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était senti aussi bien, c'était la veille du départ de Seung Jo pour l'armée. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'enfuir sa tête contre le torse de son mari pour étouffer un peu se larmes. Seung Jo préféra sortir de la salle. Tous les deux s'essayèrent sur un banc dans le hall. Ce dernier donna sont cadeaux à Ha Ni. Elle ouvrit avec précaution le paquet par habitude, plia le papier d'emballage et ouvrit la boîte qui contenait un pendentif avec la moitié d'un cœur. Elle leva la tête. Il lui montra l'autre moitié qui se trouvait déjà à son cou.

- C'est trop chou, s'écria Sung Gi et tellement ringard.

- Ca ne te ressemble pas, dit Ha Ni.

- Y'a tellement de chose qui ne me ressemble pas depuis qu'on se connait.

- Seung jo qu'est ce que tu fait. Seung J...

Ce dernier l'avait embrasser au beau milieu du hall. Ça aussi ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se montrer en publique. Cela dit, elle ne trouvait pas ça désagréable. Une petite voix nommé Rin leur rappela le lieu où il se trouvait. Ha Ni et Seung Jo se séparèrent aussitôt et semblait gêné. Ha Ni offrit son écharpe fait main à Seung Jo pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Aucun des deux ne voulaient penser au lendemain, date à laquelle le quatuor devait repartir. Tous les deux passèrent la nuit enlacer à regarder les étoiles.


	6. Doute

**Chapitre 6**

**Doute**

La cérémonie de remise de diplôme approchait L'internat avait fermé ses portes pour cette années et Ha Ni fut obligée de rentrer chez elle. Au grand bonheur de Geum Hee qui se languissait de revoir sa fille. Ha Ni était le major de sa promotion et travailla longtemps sur son discourt. Dans son fort intérieur, elle espérait aussi que Seung Jo puisse se libérer pour venir à la cérémonie. Ca faisait six mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Mais il lui envoyait toujours des cartes micro sd. Ca lui permettait d'avoir l'impression de l'avoir près d'elle. Mais ça ne remplaçait pas les câlins dont elle devenait de plus en plus friande.

Geum Hee l'aida à ranger son placard. Il y avait une collecte organisé par la ville pour les pauvres. Elle y trouva un album photo, une plaque de militaire sur le quel était gravée « Ming yasaeng neugdae ». Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce nom. Depuis l'age de la puberté de Ming ,pour être exacte. Il n'avait plus jamais répondu à son prénom. Personne ne savait pourquoi. Elle tomba sur un écrin qu'elle ouvrit par curiosité. Elle reconnu sa bague de fiançailles.

- Ha, cette bague, dit Ha Ni en voyant la tête de Geum Hee, c'est un ami qui me l'a donnée. Il y a bien longtemps. C'était mon premier amour. Je devais avoir cinq ans. Je l'appelait Robin des bois et il m'appelait Princesse Wood ou Princesse.

- Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu?

- Il s'est marié il y a peu de temps. Il est au service militaire en se moment. Il manque beaucoup à son épouse. Elle en devient presque cinglée. Parfois elle en a même des hallucinations. Je me demande si elle arrive à le rendre heureux. Sera-t-il à sa remise de diplôme.

- Ce petit garçon, c'était Seung Jo. Tu sais ce que ça veux dire au moins?

- Non?

- C'est la destiné qui vous à mis le carrefour de l'amour . Vous étiez destinés l'un à l'autre. Je le savais que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre

Ha Ni regarda sa belle mère qui était partie dans son propre fantasme en souriant. Un peu plus tard, Geum Hee tomba sur un pantalon de cuir noir et regarda Ha Ni avec un regard septique. Ha Ni le lui pris avec nostalgie. Pour elle, cette tenu était le témoin d'une vie passé mais tellement présente en même temps. Elle savait qu'il avait une espèce de « Bad Ha Ni » qui sommeillait en elle et qui menaçait de se réveiller à chaque fois que la vie devenait un dure pour elle. Sans compter qu'elle espérait entrer encore une fois dedans pour Seung Jo.

- Si tu mets cette tenue Ha Ni chérie, dit Geum Hee, Seung Jo va te sauter dessus. Ne compte pas t'en sortir sans passer à la casserole.

- J'espère bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire de séductrice. Sinon, il faudra absolument que je revoie mon sexappeal.

- Tu as vraiment changer tu sais.

- Comment ça.

- Quand tu es venu la première fois, était un peu timide mais tu avait ce complexe d'infériorité. Tu était gênée. Regarde toi aujourd'hui. Tu est si belle, plus sûre de toi, accomplie.

- En venant ici, j'ai trouvé une mère aimante qui m'a soutenue plus que je n'aurais espérer. Et puis j'ai renouer avec mon rêve oublier et enfin, c'est le plus important, j'ai le meilleur de tous les maris.

- Pourtant ce n'était pas gagner.

- Oui, mais... à l'époque j'aurai sans doute pu faire marche arrière, mais aujourd'hui...Si d'aventure Seung Jo disparaissait de ma vie... d'une manière ou d'une autre...

- Ne pense pas à ça. Il t'aime. Je doute fort qu'il aille voir ailleurs.

- Je sais mais, je sais que je ne suis pas l'élite de la femme et...

- Il ne te demande pas d'être l'élite des femmes, il te demande d'être celle qu'il aime.

- Ouai. Sans doute. J'espère qu'il pourra venir à la cérémonie.

- Je pense que oui, j'ai arranger le coup avec son général.

Ha Ni se demandait comment sa belle-mère s'y prenait pour réussir à avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait. Elle fini de ranger les affaires à donner à la ville et alla dormir. Demain serai un jours spéciale pour toutes les élèves diplômé de l'école « Min Ra ».

Seung Jo avait pris le premier bus pour revenir à Seoul. Il était impatient de revoir son épouse. Il ne cessait de regarder sa montre. Son stresse semblait avoir contaminer tous les conducteurs de l'autoroute. En effet, un camion s'était renversé en travers de la route créant un embouteillage monstre, empêchant les secours d'arriver. Il était déjà quatorze heures. La distribution des diplômes avait commencer. Soudain, il vit arriver une moto noire. C'était Ming qui demanda au chauffeur d'ouvrir la porte. Il monta.

- Ramène toi, je t'emmène, dit-il.

- Sur ta Moto.

- Ha Ni sera triste si elle ne te voit pas à la cérémonie. Ramène toi.

Ming pris son télephone. Il appela sa tante pour la prévenir qu'il avait intercepter le colis et qu'il l'assommerai s'il le fallait. Seung Jo ne pue qu'accepter. Il sorti du bus et grimpas sur la moto de son cousin qui filla tout de suite. C'était la première fois qu'il montait sur une moto. Il n'avait jamais eu cette sensation de liberté. Ming l'arrêta devant l'école de Ha Ni. Tous les deux se précipitèrent vers la salle de cérémonie. Ha Ni était sur la scène et terminait déjà son discourt.

- Dans la vie tous le monde cherche un sens à sa vie dans les yeux d'un homme, dans l'ivresse de son travaille, dans la passion de ses hobbies. J'ai de la chance, j'ai accomplie deux de ces objectifs. Aujourd'hui nous venons de décrocher le pass pour notre rêve. Alors arrêtons de rêver et faisons de lui une réalité. Merci

Ha Ni déscendit les escaliers et couru vers la porte d'entrée. « Elle m'a vu entrer », pensa Seung Jo. Il la pris dans ses bras. Elle le couvrit de baisers. Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues de sa femmes. « Tu m'a tellement manquer » dit-t-elle entre deux baiser. Tous le monde les regardait attendris. Certaine fille fulminaient en reconnaissant Seung Jo, d'autres souriaient et d'autre restaient surprise en apprenant la véritable identité du fameux Robin. Ha Ni et Seung Jo se retirèrent dans un coins plus calme, loin de l'agitation de la cérémonie pour s'embrasser.

- C'est donc là que vous vous cachiez, dit Sung Young. J'arrive pas croire que c'est toi qui a décrocher la palme.

- Désolé, répondit Ha Ni.

- La meilleur méritait le meilleur. Finalement, je n'ai pas pu te battre.

- Ok, maintenant que cette compétition est terminée, Je vais te révéler un truc. Ta technique surpasse la mienne de très loin, mais si tu ne sort pas de la routes pour visiter les parages, je te battrais toujours. Y'a Joon Gu qui arrive. Peut-être que cette fois ci tu passera à la vitesse supérieur.

- Comment as-tu sus que nous n'avons.

- parce que tu était tellement stessée la veille de la Saint valentin que je m'attendait à ce que tu vienne m'en parler le lendemain. A la place tu as évité le sujet durant quatre mois.

- Ne me dites pas que vous comparez vos expérience sexuelle entre fille, s'indigna seung Jo?

- Dans la technique oui, répondit Sung Young, mais on ne saura jamais rien sur toi. Ha Ni a une tendance à changer de sujet quand on aborde ce sujet.

- Je... c'est que c'est un peu délicat...

- Je suis si nul que ça, s'étonna Seung Jo un peu vexés.

- Non, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de mon intimité à l'extérieur.

A présent Ha Ni senti son corps s'enflammer. Elle senti les bras de Seung Jo l'en lacer, ce qui n'arrangeai rien à son état. Sung Young la regarda partir amusé. « Alors comme ça, notre ha Ni est timide », réalisa-t-elle.

En rentrant dans la chambre, Ha Ni ne vit pas Seung Jo immédiatement. Il la saisi par la taille, la plaqua contre le mur et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle y lu le désir. Mais elle commença à paniquer. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche puis dans le cou en murmurant des « je t'aime », « tu me manque » et « laisse moi t'aimer ». Ha Ni ne résista pas longtemps laissant ses réflexions à plus tard.

Ha Ni regarda Seung Jo dormir. Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. Il avait l'air si paisible. Elle leva, pris sa douche et se rendit dans la cuisine où Geum Hee préparait le déjeuner. Ha Ni se décida à lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Cette dernière se mis à rire

-Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie, c'est normal. Il ne t'a pas vu depuis Noël, il ne t'a pas embrasser. Vous n'avez pas fait l'amour depuis Six mois. Les hommes ont des besoins tu sais.

- Mais, il avait l'air... possédé.

- Par le désir d'aimer sa femme. C'est normal. Comment fait tu pour être aussi innocente après deux ans de mariage?

- Où alors il a une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer... il est malade et c'est incurable.

- Ne soit pas si tragique, Ha Ni, dit Seung Jo, je ne te quitterai pas ce monde de si tôt. En plus quand j'arriverai au paradis, je me ferai trucidé par ta mère

- Sùre?

- Je te le promets. Et en effet Hier j'avais envie d'aimer ma femme. Prépare toi, j'ai composé un programme rien que pour toi et moi.

- Qu'est ce que je disais, chuchota-t-elle à sa belle-mère, trop gentil, c'est louche.

Geum Hee trouvait ça plutôt génial. Ca voulait simplement dire que son fils avait encore renforcé ses sentiments envers sa femme.

Dans la voiture, Ha Ni se demandait où l'emmenait Seung Jo. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant à la lisière d'une forêt qu'elle compris. Tous les deux s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres et retrouvèrent ce ravin qui avait faillit mettre un terme à leur existence mais qui avait aussi vu naitre leur couple. Le ravin était toujours aussi profond. Ha Ni se souvint de la peur qui l'avait habité cette nuit là et des mots rassurants de Seung Jo. Ce dernier la pris dans ses bras.

- C'est là que nous nous sommes jurés de nous mariés, tu t'en rappelles?.

- Et comment. « Si tu meurs , qui va devenir ma femme quand je serai grand? », l'imita-t-elle.

- Merci d'avoir survécu, Ha Ni.

Il resserra son étreinte. Ha Ni était de plus en plus inquiète. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme. Il se conduisait bizarrement.

- Que se passe-t-il Seung Jo, tu m'a l'air affectueux.

- C'est pas bien?

- Çà ne te ressemble pas... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Seung Jo resta un moment sans rien dire puis commença à marcher. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer ses craintes.

- Tu es une fille très ouverte n'est ce pas?

- Tu me fait peur là.

- Je... J'ai... La nuit de la saint valentin, j'ai fait un rêve curieux. Non, je crois que c'était réel.

- Raconte.

- J'ai rencontré ta mère, du moins elle disait qu'elle était ta mère.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit pour que tu soit si bouleversé?

- Tu n'a pas l'air surprise?

- Non, enfin si, je pensais être la seule à la voire. Que t'a-t-elle dit pour...

- Tu... je... es-tu vraiment heureuse avec moi.

- … Çà dépend. Je ne peux pas dire que c'est euphorie depuis que tu es à l'armée, mais depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvé il y a un ans et demi, je pense que je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je suis malheureuse avec toi?

- Je n'arrête pas de te faire pleurer et...

Elle l'embrassa et se lova dans ses bras.

- Quand je suis dans tes bras, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peu m'arriver, mais quand tu t'éloigne un peu, j'ai un peu froid. C'est comme cette fameuse nuit où tu m'a tenu la main, tant que tu me retenait, j'étais rassurer. Il n'y a pas longtemps tu m'a demander de ne pas te lâcher... tant que nous nous tiendrons la mains, rien ne peut nous arriver n'est ce pas?

- Sans doute... sans doute

Ils se rendirent tous les deux au village. La journée était avancée. Ils prirent une chambre à l'auberge du village. La femme qui les accueillit les regarda fixement.

- Tien, la fille de Shim Byul Hyo?

- Oui!

- Oser revenir ici après ce que vous avez fait. Les jeunes...

- maman ça suffit, sans elle, ce dealer aurai déjà pignon sur rue à l'heure actuel.

- Mais...

- Ha Ni est ma meilleur amie. Si elle ne m'avait pas persuadée de revenir ici, on ne sait pas ce que je serai devenu.

- Elle tuer sa mère, elle enterrera son mari.

- Excusez moi, madame,mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien dire alors que vous insultez mon épouse depuis que nous sommes rentrer. Veuillez nous excuser mais je pense que nous logerons ailleurs.

Ha Ni et Seung Jo ressortirent de l'auberge. Ce dernier était passablement énervé. Il pris le volant et emmena sa femme se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère. Le couple repris la route dans le silence le plus total. Seung Jo gara sa voiture à mis chemin entre Séoul et le village, dans une petite ville devant un love hôtel. Il pris une chambre. Ha Ni n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis l'auberge. Elle senti les bras de Seung Jo se resserrer sur elle. Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que ma mère a bien pu te dire pour que tu sois aussi inquiet?

- Rien.

- Seu...Ng...Jo... De quoi à tu peurs.

- Moi peur?

- D'habitude tu si sûr de toi,que tu est capable de me dire « Tu ne peux aimer que moi » et aujourd'hui, tu semble avoir peur que je m'envole.

- Je me demandait si j'étais vraiment à la hauteur, si tu te sentais suffisamment en sécurité avec moi pour ne pas avoir à sortir « Dark Ha Ni ».

Ha Ni sourit. Alors c'était ça sont problème. Elle se lova dans ses bras.

- Dark Ha Ni c'est comme ça que tu appelle mon côté sombre? Dark Ha Ni n'existe pas. Il y a seulement que lorsque je me sent en danger ou que mes amis en danger, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Je dois protéger les gens que j'aime.

- Et chercher la bagarre?

- Je tiens à précisé que ce n'est jamais moi qui commence.

- O.K. J'ai compris.

- Tu ne pourra jamais m'empêcher d'être comme je suis. Je suis un tous. Toi, au contraire, tu m'a très vite montré ton coté obscure, celui qui vise à faire mal aux gens quand tu perd le contrôle de ta vie. J'ai du chercher cette personne aimante et chaleureuse que j'avais connue jadis. J'ai du composer avec çà. On ne connait jamais personne entièrement pour la simple et bonne raison que tout le monde se cherche perpétuellement. On vit, on change selon notre vécu et on évolue dans le bon où le mauvais sens. C'est comme ça que certains passe leur temps à se droguer, à se souler et a se battre alors que d'autres vont se renfermement dans leur monde de logique où tous se calcul avec des formules de mathématique savante.

- Ho Ha Ni de la classe 7 qui fait un sermon à Baeck Seung Jo de la classe 1. Si çà se sait je serai la visée de toute la ville.

- Idiot. Tu es sans doute l'un de mes seul éléments stable dans ma vie en dent de scie.

- A t'entendre, je suis un être parfais.

- Tu es le dieux Seung Jo, tu as oublier?

- Quoi?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas? En terminal? Le chantage.

- Ho, çà!

- « Je vais te la donner à une condition ». « Condition?... Quel condition ». « aide-moi à étudier ». « Quoi ». « je dois obtenir une bonne note à l'examen blanc ». « Tu sais qu'il ne reste qu'une semaine avant les examens blancs? ». « Bien sûr », « aide-moi s'il te plais »

- Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- « Tu crois que je fait des miracle? ».

- Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas un dieu.

- Et pourtant, le dieu Baek Seung Jo a réussis ce miracle

- Comment résisté à une fille qui me regarde comme un dieu vivant.

- Mon dieu, il va chopper la grosse tête.

- Exceptionnellement je vais t'accorder le droit de m'appeler Seung Jo.

- Trop tard, il a chopper la grosse tête.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aime non?

Seung Jo et Ha Ni s'embrassèrent, puis restèrent à regarder le soleil décliner à l'horizon. Sur l'écran/ réception, Ha Ni remarqua qu'il y avait un service de restauration. Elle commanda deux repas. Ha Ni réalisa enfin qu'ils était seul, sans personne pour tenter d'immortaliser leur fait et gestes, sans risque d'être déranger par ung Jo ni par quiconque d'autre.

Le lendemain, tous les deux prirent le chemin du retour. De l'avais de Ha Ni, cette escapade avait été trop courte, mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'isolait avec son époux, elle avait encore entrevu une de ses facette. Quelque part c'était touchant de le voir aussi incertain. Avant de repartir, il avait un stock de card micro sd. Dans la technique, il aurai du ré-enregistrer par dessus les anciens enregistrement, mais, il les avait tous garder. Cà lui permettait de les réécouter de temps en temps. Il avait daté toutes ses cartes et les avait ranger dans une boite plate. Pour l'instant personne ne pouvait connaître su coup ce que lui disait Ha Ni, il avait l'impression de vivre un amour secret.


	7. Shim Yun Hye

**Chapitre 7**

**Shin Yun Hye**

Maintenant qu'elle était diplômée, Ha Ni songeait à quitter Baek Games. Elle aimait bien son beau-père, mais la section cosplay limitait ses ambitions. Elle ne voulait pas non plus le décevoir et elle était sûr que s'il apprenait sa démission, il en serai attristé. Finalement elle se décida à en parler à Seung Jo. Il savait toujours comment la conseiller. La réponse arriva une semaine plus tard. Elle mis la carte micro sd dans son lecteur et le mis en marche. Il y avait quatre heures d'enregistrement où Seung Jo lui racontait tous ce qu'il faisait. La moitié des termes lui échapaient mais de penser qu'il savait de quoi il parlait la rassurait. A la fin du message Seung Jo répondit à ses craintes.

« Je sais que tu aimes mon père mais si tu renonce à tes envies pour lui et qu'il le découvre, je pense qu'il en serait encore plus attristé. N'avais-tu pas pris des court de couture pour réaliser tes rêves? N'y renonce pas. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a encourager à poursuivre les miens? l'a dit. Je pense aussi que tu as peur de quitter la sécurité que représente Baek Games. N'ai pas peur et fonce, j'ai entièrement confiance en tes capacités. C'est pas comme si tu me disait que tu voulait devenir cuisinière. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi quelqu'en soit ta décision. Je t'aime. »

Ha Ni resta à réfléchir. Elle était encore en pleine réflexion quand Geum Hee rentra des courses. Ha Ni en parla lui parla de ses hésitations et de ses peurs. Comme toujours sa mère avait la réponse qui ressemblait à celle de Seung Jo, sauf qu'elle lui conseilla en plus de rester chez Baek games jusqu'à qu'elle trouve un travail à la hauteur de ses ambitions. C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva dans le bureau des ressources humaines de la compagnie du Jouet qui recherchait un modéliste pour les vêtements de leur égérie la poupées mannequin : Starlight. Starlight concurrençait Barbie sur le sol sud coréen et avait déjà été habillée par un bon nombre de grand couturier. Celui qu'elle serai appelé à secondé était le célèbre . Shin Yun Hye. Ce dernier possédait plusieurs magasins dans le monde entier et était aussi le célibataire le plus convoité du moment. Les examinateurs regardèrent les photos de la collection de Ha Ni, les patrons qu'elle avait dessiner, les notes qu'elle avait griffonnées avant de faire la garde robe. Pour l'occasion, Ha Ni avait ressortie son ancienne Starlight. Elle espérait vraiment avoir ce poste. Shin Yun Hye était sont idole et elle avait toujours rêvé de travailler un jours avec Lui. Les examinateurs ne laissèrent rien transparaitre, ce qui ne rassurait pas vraiment Ha Ni. Finalement, il lui proposèrent de la rappeler après avoir délibéré.

Une semaine plus tard ha Ni faisait son entrée Chez la compagnie du jouets en tant que modéliste. Après l'appel du directeur des ressources humaines, Ha Ni ne tenait plus en place. Elle monta dans sa chambre et pris son microphone.

« nous sommes le 12 septembre, je viens d'être embauchée pour la durée de la campagne Shin Yun Hye. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais enfin le rencontrer. Tu te rend compte Seung Jo que je vais enfin rencontrer mon idole? Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir dormir cette Nuit. Merci mon amour de m'avoir si bien conseiller. Ton père est ravie de me voir heureuse »

Ha Ni signa son contrat et fut présenté à l'équipe de couturier qui allait travailler avec elle. Tous attendait nerveusement Shin Yun Hye. Tous avait déjà travailler avec de grand couturiers et chacun savait que s'était un challenge à chaque fois. Chaque couturier avait sa personnalité et surtout son caractère. On disait que celui de Shin Yun Hye était exécrable. Il avait demander un bureau avec une douche pour son usage exclusif et devait être nettoyer de fond en comble quotidiennement. Les roses blanche devait être changer tous les deux jours et il ne mangeai que Bio et végétarien.

Ce dernier n'arriva que vers midi. Il portait des lunettes noir et ses cheveux était attaché en queue de cheval. La première chose qu'il fut, s'était de demander du café à Ha Ni. Cette dernière déchanta très vite. Au lieu de modéliste, cette dernière était traitée comme son esclave exclusif. Shin Yun Hye, se prenait pour le centre du monde et s'attendait à ce que tout le monde lui obéissent au doigt et l'oeil, sans compter qu'il n'hésitait pas à toucher les fesses de ses assistantes. Ha Ni le regardait faire avec dégout et se rebellait régulièrement. Elle n'avait jamais écouter Seung Jo quans il partait dans ses délires égocentrique , alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle le ferait pour cet homme, même si il avait été son idole. Il venait lamentablement de chuter dans son estime. Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était ce même homme qui lui avait insufflé l'amour de la couture. Il y avait un autre problème, c' était le temps. Depuis un mois qu'il était arrivé à la compagnie du jouet, il n'avait même pas commencer la moindre ébauche de croquis et sans croquis, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Il se cachait derrière la paresse de ha ni pour justifié le retard du travail, mais la vérité était là, elle n'avait aucune base pour travailler. Cette dernière se demandait si elle ne s'était pas trompé en quittant Baek Games. Seung Jo l'encourageait à rester.

Un jours, en arrivant au travail, Ha Ni trouva une des dessinatrices entrain de pleurer. Les autres filles tentaient de la consoler. Ha Ni comprit très vite le problème. Cette dernière tenait entre les mains une catre de visite de Yun Hye sur lequel était inscrit les mots. « C'était géniale cette nuit, Je ne pensait pas que tu passerais aussi vite dans mon Hye ».

- Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, dit-elle entre deux larmes.

- Tu savait pourtant que c'était un playboy, dit une autre fille.

- Mais il m'avait présenté sa mère et son père.

- Et tu as coucher avec cette nuit déduisit Ha Ni.

- Oui, ce matin, il était parti de la chambre d'hôtel en me laissant cette carte et cette lettre de rupture... Et la note de l'hôtel.

- Quel hôtel?

- L'ambassadeur.

- Tous ton salaire y est passé, réalisa alors Ha Ni.

- Un peu plus, je suis à découvert.

Maintenant; Ha Ni était folle de rage. Elle pris la photo et la lettre puis entra dans le bureau de Yun Hye sans frapper. Celui-ci se retourna. Elle posa la photo sur la table. Ce dernier la regarda amusé.

- Pour qui te prend tu minus. Qui crois tu être pour jouer avec les sentiments des gens. Tu te crois donc supérieur au autre pour avoir un tel manque de respect envers tes subordonnée.

- Ho Ha Ni, que puis – je pour toi.

- Comment as-tu pu lui faire un coup comme ça. Les femmes ne sont donc que des jouet à tes yeux?

- Les femmes sont une race inferieur. Elle ne sont là que pour asservir les ho...

Il ne pu continuer son discourt. Ha Ni l'avait plaqué contre le mur et maintenait sa main contre sa gorge. Il avait du mal à respirer. Les yeux de la jeune femme l'effrayait. Elle avait un regard froid, sans expression et sur tout elle avait un sourire moqueur. Elle lui sonna un coup de genoux dans l'entre jambe et un coup de pied dans le visage.

- Alors monsieur se croit tout puissant?

- Je peux te faire je veux.

- Je sais, ça me ferait mal de devoir travailler avec une ordure comme toi.

- C'est quoi ton problème? Tu voulais être la première de la boîte à me passer dessus? Je peu arranger ça.

Ha Ni se pencha sur lui et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne sur cette terre qui peu me faire ce genre d'avance et ce n'est pas toi minable. J'ai des critères de sélection très particulière et tu ne possède aucun de ses critères... Enfin, peut l'arrogance de ses débuts.

Elle sorti du bureau et pris son après midi. Yun Hye resta un moment sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jamais personne ne lui avait résisté. Jamais il n'aurai pensé que la gentille et serviable Ha Ni pouvait avoir un tel caractère caché. Il repensa à ses paroles. Il se mandait depuis quand il traitait ainsi les femmes? La réponse vint d'elle même en repensant à celle qui fut sa femme durant cinq ans et qui s'enfut se marier avec son plus grand rival de l'époque. Cette femme, il l'avait aimé de toute ses force et lui avait tous donner.Joh-Eun Geomeoli avait été son unique amours. Il regarda par la fenêtre cette dessinatrice qui pleurait toujours dans les bras d'une de ses collègues.. Il le savait, il avait été odieux avec elle. Il regarda un moment la scène. Il ne cessait de penser aux mots de Ha Ni : « minable,ordure ». c'éait pourtant ce qu'il était présenta ses excuses à sa maîtresse d'un soir. Ce qu'elle accepta difficilement et lui fit un chèque pour rembourser les frais de l'hôtel. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, la courte intervention de Ha Ni lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurai voulu. Elle n'avait fait que lui lancer la vérité au visage. Pourtant, il avait perçu dans son regard froid, une note de déception. Il l'avait déçu, mais pourquoi? Il était pourtant de notoriété publique qu'il changeait couramment de femmes. Elle ne devait donc pas être si surprise.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la DRH. Il leur demanda tous ce qu'elle savait sur Ha Ni. Ses derniers lui donnèrent son dossier d'embauche et les raisons de leur décisions. Yun Hye retourna dans son bureau et feuilleta les documents. Hors les renseignements habituels, son attention s'arrêta sur les vêtements de poupées qu'elle avait créer et sur le travail qu'elle avait fait en amont. Il repéra enfin l'adresse de Ha Ni. Après avoir vue la collection que Ha Ni avait créer pour son entretien d'embauche, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en la traitant comme il l'avait fait. Cette fille avait un véritable talent. Il était tellement habitué à vivre au dessus des autres qu'il avait oublier de regarder au tour de lui. Cette fille lui rappelait sa soeur. Geum Hee était le genre femme à ne pas avoir la langue dans poche et disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et arrivait à corrompre n'importe qui pour arriver à ses ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. En fait, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait quitter la maison familiale. Elle n'avait que dix sept ans à l'époque. Il regard le ciel songeant à sa soeur, se demandant si elle s'était marié et dans ses cas là, quel était le genre d'homme qui avait ravis le coeur de sa tendre soeurette. «Hwang Geum Hee qu'es-tu devenu aujourd'hui? Es-tu heureuse? »

Geum Hee regardait fixement ce visiteur. S'il y avait une visite qu'elle n'attendait plus c'était celui là. Cet homme, elle l'avait aimé et défendu quand elle trouvait son père tellement injuste avec lui, puis un jours, il avait disparut sans laisser de trace, sans jamais lui écrire. Par les journaux, elle savait qu'il était devenu un célèbre couturiers, mais s'était par les journaux, pas par lui.

- Hwang Seung Jo? C'est vraiment toi, demanda-t-elle incrédule?

- En personne petite soeur. Tu ne me fait pas entrée?

- Ho heu si...

Geum Hee le laissa entrer et lui proposa une tasse de thé. Elle s'assis à ses côté. Elle était à la fois heureuse et furieuse de le voir.

- Ca fait longtemps, dit-il?

- Ho que oui! Presque trente ans maintenant. Pourquoi ne m'a tu jamais écrit? J'étais inquiète moi. Comment ça se fait que je connaisse les grande ligne de ta vie qu'a travers les journaux?

- T'es gonflé. Je t'ai écrit des tas de lettre pendant deux ans, mais comme tu ne daignais pas me répondre, je me suis dit que tu m'en voulais d'être parti alors je n'ai pas insisté.

- Tu m'a écrit?

- Crois moi Nuna. Peut-être que papa les a intercepter. Je n'y avais pas penser.

- Comment tu m'a trouvé.

- En fait ce n'était pas toi que je cherchais. Je suppose que Ho Ha Ni es ta fille?

- Ho Ha Ni? Non, belle la connaîs?

- Oui, elle travail avec moi.

- Au fait, où tu trouvé un nom pareil. C'est quoi ça Shin Yun Hye?

- Tu ne t'en souvient pas? C'était le nom de ma peluche.

- Ha oui. C'est vrai... Alors comment tu trouve ma belle-fille. N'est-elle pas géniale?

- Je suis venu la dissuader de démissionner. J'ai jouer au con avec elle.

- Tu as fait quoi au juste. Je doute fort qu'elle ai cédée à tes avances... Tu as fait des avance à une fille qui aurai pu être la tienne?

- Je sais, mais elle avait déboulé dans mon bureau en me reprochant d'avoir couché avec une de ses collègues, j'avais pensé qu'elle était jalouse alors j'ai tenter ma chance. Et elle m'a dit quelque chose comme je n'aime qu'une personne sur cette Terre et ce n'est pas toi. Un truc dans le genre.

- Hwang Seung Jo, qu'est ce que tu es devenu?

- C'est compliqué.

- Ecoute Ha Ni est une fille très pure. Elle aime mon fils ainée comme jamais je n'aurai pu espérer. Son amour pour lui est pure et puissant. Et Seung Jo...

- Tu a appeler ton fils Seung Jo?

- Tu es mon grand frère préféré.

- Le seul.

- J'espérais surtout qu'il devienne aussi gentil, généreux, fort et honnête que toi. En fin à l'époque parce que j'ai l'impression que tu as changer.

- Je...

- Je suis rentrée, dit une voix féminine.

En voyant Yun Hye, Ha Ni perdit son sourire et monta dans sa chambre, ne cherchant pas à savoir pourquoi il était là. Geum Hee regarda encore son frère et l'invita à diner. Elle pensait qu'elle arriverai désamorcer les choses. Ce fut inutile. Ha Ni n'avait pas dit un seule mot. Yun Hye n'osait pas dire quoi que ce soit. Eun Jo se demandait ce qu'il se passait et surtout pourquoi un oncle qu'il avait jamais vu était déjà en froid avec Ha Ni. Yun Hye pris congé. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre le meilleur allier qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Geum Hee alla voir Ha Ni dans sa chambre. Elle voulait discuter avec elle. Elle voulait vraiment que sa belle-fille se réconcilie avec son frère.

- « Un vêtement, c'est écrin qui protège et qui sublime les gens », dit-elle enfin.

- Quoi, demanda Geum Hee.

- Je devais avoir huit ans quand j'ai entendu ces mots magiques. Il y avait cet homme à la télé, il venait de présenté une collection plus que géniale avec des voile et des plumes. Les femmes ressemblait à des princesse de compte de fées, des vêtement qui embellissait vraiment le mannequin qui les portait. C'était comme si ces vêtement avait été fabriqué pour elle et rien que pour elle. Je voulais faire comme lui. J'ai commencer à apprendre la couture avec la voisine. J'ai pris des cours pas correspondance en mentant sur mon âge et j'ai collectionné tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur Shin Yun Hye. Jusqu'... enfin, il était mon idole. C'est grâce à lui que je suis là où j'en suis.

- D'où ta déception.

- C'est comme si j'avais été trahi par mon maître.

- Tu sais, sé.J. N'a pas toujours été comme ça. Quand j 'étais petite et que mon père me grondait, il me disait toujours « laisse ce coeur de pierre là où il est. Un jours nous partirons d'ici? » et il me donnait une sucette à la fraise.

- O.K. Je vais faire un effort pour m'entendre avec lui. Je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimerai.

- Merci Ha Ni.

Ha Ni pensait qu'elle pouvait bien faire ça pour Geum Hee qu'elle considérais comme une mère. Elle se présenta donc le lendemain dans le bureau de Yun Hye. qui il pensait vraiment avoir perdu la partie. Elle ne s'excusa pas de son comportement de la veille.

- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, je suis là parce que maman me l'a demander. Elle semble tenir à ce que nous nous entendions bien.

- J'en suis heureux. J'ai commencer à faire quelques esquisses pour la collection de Starlight.

Ha Ni regarda et déposa le calepin à dessin. Elle commença à réfléchir. Elle n'aimait pas ses esquisses..

- Vous n'arrivez pas à trouver l'inspiration n'est ce pas?

- les poupées c'est tellement impersonnel.

- Connaissez vous stralight?

- pour moi ce n'est qu'une poupée.

- pas pour les petites filles, ni les collectionneurs, ni pour les fans. Starlight à une histoire créer tous spécialement pour elle.

- je ne savais pas.

- Vous ne pouvez pas travailler correctement sans connaître votre client... « Un vetement est un écrin qui va sublimer un personne », vous vous en souvenez? C'est vous qui l'avez dit... Lors de votre collection « Angel ».

- Vous connaissez cette Collection?

- Comment croyez vous que je sois arrivé ici? A qui je doit l'amour de la couture à votre avis? votre client c'est surtout starlight. je reviens.

Elle sorti un moment. Yun Hye venait de comprendre pourquoi Ha Ni avait l'aire si déçu la veille. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Cette fille, plus que les autres avait dû être exitée de rencontrer l'homme qui lui avait montré le chemin. A la place, il lui avait montrer le pire de lui même. Ha Ni revint avec un foulard et un livre qui relatait les aventures de Starlight. Elle posa le foulard sur les yeux de Yun Hye, lui donna une poupée Starlight nue dans les mains et commença à lire son histoire. Celle que toutes les petites filles de la Corée du Sud connaissait. Durant sa lecture, Yun Hye tripotait et caressait la poupée. Des image commençait à venir dans son cerveau. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait par été aussi excité. A la fin de sa lecture, Ha Ni détacha le foulars et lui donna de quoi écrire. Il pris le stylos et le calepin. Au début, il hésitait mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les idées défilaient. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter d'écrire et de dessiner. En l'observant, Ha ni avait l'impression de se voir. Quand il posa enfin son stylos, le carnet était entièrement rempli. Il regarda encore Ha Ni. Cette fille au facettes multiple qui lui avait donner à nouveau l'envie de créer. Cette dernière était déjà entrain de regarder le note de son idole et sourit. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas la même conception des choses qu'elle, mais il avait retrouver son style. Il y avait dans ce calepin de quoi faire plus d'une cinquantaine de tenu. Elle sorti du bureau. Toute l'équipe était sur le pied de guerre. Yun Hye distribua les tâches, renvoya tous le monde pour la fin de journée et rentra chez lui, enfin chez Ha Ni. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa soeur il ne voulait plus partir de chez elle.

Geum Hee fut heureuse de voir que Ha Ni avait réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente avec son frère. Le seule problème, c'était que tous les deux parlait un langage technique que personne ne compris. La conversation était animé et tous les deux campait sur leur position au sujet du coton. Geum Hee ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait trouvé autant de chose à dire dessus. A la fin du repas et du ménage, Geum Hee donna une toute petite enveloppe à Ha Ni.

- Je trouve ses lettres de moins en moins épaisses, remarqua Geum Hee.

- C'est parce nous avons trouvé un autre moyen de communication seung Jo et moi. Je ne suis là pour personne.

Elle monta dans sa chambre pour écouter sa lettre. En bas Yun Hye entait de comprendre ce que venait de dire sa belle-fille, jusqu'à de Eun Jo le lui explique. Yun Hye se caressa le menton. Il trouvait l'idée habile.

- C'est amusant de voir son visage s'illuminé quand on parle de mon neveux, dit-il?

- C'est parce qu'elle ne vit que pour lui et à travers lui, répondit Geum Hee. Pourtant ce n'était pas gagné, loins de là.

- Elle ne voulais sortir avec lui?

- Elle n'a jamais vu que lui, mais il avait une capacité à la hauteur de son génie pour lui faire de la peine. Parfois je me disait qu'un jours, il pourrait tous perdre. J'ai sous estimé la puissance de l'amour de Ha Ni. Cette dernière était bien capable d'aimer pour deux.

- Elle l'a eu à l'usure.

- On peu dire ça comme ça. Leur histoire amour dure depuis l'age de cinq ans avec une trêve de dix. SeJ, tu crois à la destiné?

- Non, pourquoi?

- Quel sont les chances pour qu'un petit garçon rencontre par hasard une petite fille. Qu'ils promettent le mariage. Qu'il se sépare poussé par les évènements et qu'ils se retrouvent dix ans plus tard dans la même école. Quels sont les chances pour que Ce génie de Garçon tombe amoureux de cette filles qualifié par ses dires de sans cervelle et quel est le pourcentage de chance pour que la maison de fille éperdument amoureuse du génie s'effondre l'obligeant à aller habiter chez le meilleur ami de son père qui se trouve être le père du dit génie.

- C'est une accumulation de coïncidence.

- Où un coup du destin.

- Et ton fils, il l'aime?

- Il n'en parle pas publiquement, il est comme papa, assez secret, froid... j'ai fait deux fils et tous les deux ressembles à papa.

- Nuna, c'est dans gènes.

- Je me rappelle qu'une fois je l'ai surpris à dormir avec la peluche de Ha NI. C'était une peluche qu'il avait gagner à la fête un soir pour elle. Elle l'a laisser sur le lit après son départ. Je crois qu'il supporte mal son absence Ni.

- Un petit garçon maladroit.

- Mais sur de lui. Il a toujours eu les choses facilement. Quand elle fait a irruption dans sa vie, il n'avait aucune envie, il vivait... Ces camarade parle de lui comme d'un ordinateur.

- Intelligent, mais sans émotion et envie particulière. Ha Ni est une fille peine d'énergie, elle se laisse guidé par les événements et son instinct, même si elle ne pense pas toujours au conséquence. Tout l'inverse de lui. Elle dû créer un véritable Big Bang dans sa vie bien ranger.

- Ce n'est rien de la dire. Mais je sais qu'il y a une histoire en eux que j'ignore.

- de petits secrets de couple.

- Mais je veux savoir moi.

- Nuna, ne fais pas l'enfant. un couple a besoin d'intimité.

Seung Jo écoutait sa dernière lettre de Ha Ni. Comme à son habitude, elle était riche en détail. Il avait l'impression d'être à ses côté. Il pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine jalousie envers cet homme qui passait autant de temps avec sa femme qui d'après elle, s'était incrusté à la maison. Il avait du mal à accepter que l'idole de sa femme habite avec elle. Il savait que çà pouvait débouché sur une autre histoire, mais il se refusait à croire que Ha Ni puisse cédé à ses avances. Il ne voulais le concevoir. En entrant dans le réfectoire, il entendit un reportage sur le couturier Shin Yun Hye et l'avancement de sa collection pour le poupée Starlight. L'animateur appuyait sur le fait qu'il semblait passer du temps avec sa modéliste Ho Ha Ni. Cette histoire avait évolué en love story que même la révélation de leur lien de parenté n'avait pas réglé.

Assise devant le comptoir du So Pal Bok, Ha Ni essuyait les remarques désapprobateur de certaines clientes et de certaine de ses anciennes camarades de classe. Heureusement pour elle, elle était protégé par ses amis : Hae Ra, Min Ha, Joo Ri, Joong Gu, Sung Young, Rin, Sung Gi, tous étaient venus faire écran face les journalistes et les fans. Yun Hye avait fait une conférence pour éclaircir les chose en leur parlant de Seung Jo et de l'amour qui le liait à Ha Ni; Il n'en fallu pas plus pour les journalistes pour retrouvé la caserne de Seung Jo et venir l'importuner.

Mise au courant de la situation, Ha Ni enfourcha sa moto. Cette moto noire portant la signature « Princesse wood » à l'arrière, lui avait été offerte par Seung Jo pour la saint valentin de l'année précédente. Elle conduisit longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle aille aider seung Jo. A la caserne, la sécurité avait réussi à éviter l'invasion de journaliste toujours campé à l'entrée. Seung Jo songeai à Ha Ni, seule dehors, entrain de lutter contre ses vautours de journalistes. Puis une image s'imposa à lui. Celui d'une Ha Ni toute de cuir vêtu envoyant ses opportunistes à l'hôpital. Elle en était bien capable la bougresse.

En arrivant Ha Ni se fraya un chemin entre les journalistes et pris la parole.

- Vous êtes de journaliste ou des commères. Votre boulot n'est-il pas de rapporter des faits? Alors je vais vous apporter des faits. Shim Yun Hye est le frère de ma belle mère. Oui, il est mon idole puisque c'est lui qui qui m'a insufflé le goût de la couture quand je n'étais qu'une enfants de huit ans. Non, je n'ai jamais était amoureuse de de Yun Hye. Oui j'aime mon mari, depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Je n'ai jamais regarder ailleurs. Maintenant, j'aimerai que vous quittiez cette endroit, .derrière ce barrage, des hommes sont préparé pour défendre notre pays. Agissons en patriote et laissons les s'entrainer.

- Une question, demanda un journaliste, Vous dites que vous n'avez jamais regarder un autre homme que votre mari. J'ai une photo de lui et c'est vrai que c'est un canon, mais, qu'est ce qui lui plais chez vous.

- L'amour est une chose irrationnelle. C'est l'accumulation de petites choses qui forment un tous.

- Vous l'avez fait chanter.

- Je n'ai nullement besoin de le faire chanter pour qu'il m'aime. Pour lui je serai toujours sa princesse Wood.

- Et vous, pourquoi l'aimez vous, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'a pas toujours été tendre avec vous?

- Vous avez déjà refusé quelque chose à Dieu vous.

Sur ses mots elle fit signe qu'on lui ouvre la barrière. Les journalistes n'avait plus rien trouver à dire après ça. Dans le réfectoire, tous les soldat présent regardait Seung Jo en sifflant d'admiration. Seung Jo lui attendait Ha Ni. Encore une fois elle avait prouvé qu'elle était prête à tous pour sa famille et pour lui. Encore une fois elle avait prouvé la profondeur de ses sentiments. Quand il la vit arriver il se contenta d'ouvrir ses bras et de l'embrasser.

- Un dieu, dit -t-il?

- Je te l'avait bien dit non?

- Moi aussi je veux une femme qui me regarde comme un dieux vivant, se plaignit un des soldat présent.

Faisant fit de cette remarque le couple préféra se retrancher dans un coins isolé.

Les journaux avait cesser de persécuter tous le monde se contentant de présenté la nouvelle collection Starlight. Au départ, il avait était prévu de créer qu'une collection haute couture de huit tenu complète accessoires compris, mais ha Ni et Yun Hye s'était laisser emporter et quand ils eurent terminé leurs croquis, il n'arrivèrent pas à choisir les quel présenté. Ce fut le patron qui, en direct de France avait exiger l'ensemble. Des huit initialement prévu, la garde robe de Starlight comptait à présent quarante tenues et cent deux accessoire de toutes sortes dont les prix allait du plus cher au moins chère. Ha Ni s'était vu attribué le titre par les professionnelles de la couture de « nouvelle Shin Yun Hye ». ce qui lui faisait un énorme plaisir. En rentant ensemble, ils trouvèrent Geum Hee et Soo Chang en pleine discution au tour d'un plan. Visiblement pensa Ha Ni, ils avaient l'intention d'agrandir considérablement la maison.


	8. Retour vers le futur

**Chapitre 8**

**Retour vers le futur.**

Ha Ni regardait le ciel filtrer par le voile du rideau. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Tous lui laissait penser qu'elle était dans un hôpital. Les multiples bandages qu'elle portait lui confirmait ses déductions. Cependant, elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivé là. La jeune infirmière se rendit compte qu'elle s' était réveillée. Cette dernière sortit pour ne plus revenir. A la place, une autre femme, que Ha Ni ne connaissait pas, entra, suivit d'un jeune garçon inconnu.

- Ha Ni, je suis contente que tu te soit réveillée, ton père est venu plusieurs fois, mais tu sais avec le restaurant, il ne pouvait pas rster. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

- Et t'es qui toi?

La femme perdit sont sourire et alla appeler le docteur. Ce dernier arriva et commença à ausculter ha Ni et à regarder les radio. D'après ha Ni, elle avait quatorze ans, vivait avec son père et avait une grande envie de fumer. Le docteur le lui interdit puis expliqua que s'était sans doute temporaire,mais qu'il fallait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire sans la brusquer. La femme regarda Ha Ni.

- Ha Ni, tu sais comment tu es arrivée ici?

- Non. J'étais avec … enfin j'étais dehors entrain de me promener et je me suis réveilée ici

- J'ai des choses à te dire... qui va te causé un choc, mais il faut que tu le sache. Tu n'a pas quatorze ans... tu en as vingt quatre.

- Très drôle. Et j'ai fait quoi pendant dix ans?

- Tu as eu un accident de bus. Tu es passé sous un bus, dans le sens propre du terme. Mais ta chute à causé un traumatisme crânien et il semblerai que tu ai zapper les dix dernières années de ta vie.

- Mais, ils vont revenir mes souvenirs.

- D'après le docteur oui.

- Bien, alors c'est bien. Donc et toi t'es qui?

- Je suis ta belle mère.

- Je me suis mariée?

- Avec mon fils Seung Jo. Tu vois.

Geum Hee lui montra la photo de leur mariage. Ha Ni se trouvait belle sans sa robe blanche, mais ne pu quitter des yeux ce bel homme qui la tenait dans ses bras. « Bien jouer Ho Ha Ni » pensa-t-elle. Deux jour plus tard, elle pu enfin quitter l'hôpital. En rentrant dans la maison, elle siffla d'admiration et se mis à courir partout pour tout visiter puis ouvrit sa chambre. Elle resta consternée. « J'ai du être complètement shootée quand j'ai fait c'te piaul dit elle. ». Elle s'assis sur le lit, qu'elle trouva confortable, puis visita sa chambre. Elle vit les affaires de Seung Jo et senti cette odeur qu'elle trouvait agréable puis vit ses propres habits. « Merde, je suis devenue Barbie », pensa-t-elle. Elle pu quand même remettre son cuir et sorti avant même de connaître les environs. Elle avait envie de fumer et n'avait rien trouvé dans la chambre. A en croire tous ce qu'elle avait vu dans cette pièce, elle vivait comme une « nonne ».Très peu pour elle. Elle trouva enfin un bar coincé dans un cul de sac. Elle entra. L'odeur de sueur et de tabac froid et de fumés remplis ses narines Elle sourit. Il y avait enfin quelque chose de familier. Elle s'assit au bar et commanda une bière. Après tout, elle y avait droit maintenant. A coté d'elle, un homme fumait une cigarette roulé. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui demanda de lui rouler une cigarette. Celui-ci refusa. Elle arracha alors sa cigarette et tira trois bouffée. Enfin, pensa-telle, on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser. Elle pris sa bière et alla voir les joueurs de cartes et proposa de jouer avec eux. Quand elle ressorti du bar à dix heures du soir, elle avait augmenter son capital de cinquante euros. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni comment elle allait rentrer chez elle. Elle marcha au hasard et arriva à la gare. Ne sachant où aller, elle s'assis sur le banc et commença à dormir. Elle fut réveillée par un policier qui faisait sa ronde. Il lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas dormir à la gare, que c'était dangereux.

- Je veux bien moi, dit elle, mais je ne sait pas où j'habite moi. On est arrivé en voiture.

- Vous êtes perdue? Vous êtes nouvelle dans le quartier?

- Ouai, je suis arrivée tout à l'heure avec ma belle mère, je crois.

- Vous croyez? Vous n'en êtes pas sùre?

- Ben non, c'est elle qui dit que je suis sa belle fille?.

- Avez vous une pièce d'identité?

- Ouai, voilà.

- Ha je vois. Un avis de recherche a déjà été lancer pour vous. Ah, je comprend voiture va vous ramener.

- Qu'est ce que vous comprennez?

-Votre mère a lancer un avis de recherche pour vous parce que vous êtes amnésique.

- Ouai, c'est ce que dit le medecin.. C'est que t'es plutôt sympas comme poulet. Je te revaudrai ça.

A la maison, tout le monde était inquiet. Ha Ni était partie de la maison et s'était certainement perdu. Gi Dong avait surtout peur qu'elle ai déjà provoquer une bagarre. Il rassembla tous les membres de la famille baeck et leur raconta comment était Ha Ni à quatorze ans. Geum Hee resta assise , choquée. Ce qui l'avait surtout choqué s'était que sa petite Ha Ni soit passé par des moments tellement dure qu'elle avait fini par quiter le droit chemin, elle était si gentille et soucieuse de son entourge. Même si elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurai jamais accepter que son fils épouse une droguée, cela dit, Seung Jo ne se serai jamais interressé à une junki. Elle regarda la porte en espérant voir entrer celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa fille quand on sonna. C'était l'agent de police de proximité qui ramenait Ha Ni. Cette dernière retourna directement dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et alla prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher. Elle ne s'excusa même pas d'avoir inquiété tout le monde. En bas tout le monde discutait de la démarche à suivre pour veiller sur Ha ni. Gi Dong qui vivait ça de seconde main, n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le second problème était Seung Jo. Geum Hee était prête à parier qu'il ne serai pas heureux de retrouver sa femme dans cet état là.

Dès le lendemain, Ha Ni se leva. Dans la cuisine, elle trouva un bol à coté duquel se trouvait une enveloppe à son. Ha Ni grimaça en voyant les deux petits coeurs noirs dessinés à côté de son nom. Elle décacheta la lettre et lu

« Ha Ni,

Comme tu dormais, je n'ai pas eu le coeur de te réveiller. Tu es si mignonne quand tu dors. Repose-toi. Je reviendrai à midi. Nous irons déjeuner chez ton père et je tepropose une après midi shopping. Au retour, nous ferons le tour des environs pour que tu connaisse un peu le quartier. J'ai informé ton patron de la situation. Il comprend et te souhaite un bon rétablissement.

Maman. »

Ha Ni regarda la pendule. Il était déjà onze heures. Elle avala rapidement le pourridge contenu dans le bol monta se préparer. Dans la douche, elle tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle était perdu. Sa vie semblait avoir pris une drôle de tournure. Visiblement son mari était à l'armée et se préparait pour devenir medecin, elle avait repris la couture là où elle l'avait laisser, sa belle famille l'avait accepté et Belle Maman était au petits soins avec elle. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle sorti de la salle bain, mis ses vêtement de cuir se maquilla et redescendit dans le salon. Le facteur vint lui donner le courrier. Une petite enveloppe lui était destinée. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva une carte micro SD. Ha Ni la retourna plusieur fois et se rappela qu'elle en avait vu beacoup dans sa chambre et autant d'enveloppe de ce type. Elle fit la mou et remonta les posa avec les autres. Elle pensait que si la vieille elle avait pris le soin de garder tous cela, c'était peut être important. Elle entendit sa belle mère l'appeler. Et redescendit.

En arrivant au « So Pal Bok », il fallait faire les présentations. Ha Ni réalisa qu'elle s'était fait en dix ans, un noyau dure d'amis. Tous était au petits soins avec elle, comme si c'était un objet précieux. « C'est à vomir », pensa-t-elle. Elle réussi à entrainer sa belle mère dans des boutique de cuir où elle trouva trois pantalons et une mini jupe. Dans un autre magasin, elle trouva des bottes et des accessoires. Elle se sentait enfin elle même dans ses nouveaux vêtements.

Gi Dong, lui était inquiet. Il ne savait pas encore ce que sa fille lui réservait. Pour plus de précaution, il appela Ming à la rescousse. Il lui avait tout expliqué, ce qui ne rassura pas le styliste pour un sous. Lui aussi avait connu les années « Black Ha Ni ». L'inspecteur Gu fut mis au courant lui aussi. Ce dernier avait pris quelque jours de congé pour s'occuper d'elle.

Ha Ni s'ennuyait dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait besoin de danser, de se battre, de fumer un ou deux joins et surtout de boire deux ou trois verres. Elle pris son blouson et passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Heureusement pour elle, sa belle mère lui avait fait faire le tour du quartier et pu retrouver le bar facilement. Elle s'installa au bar et commanda ses deux bières et fuma une cigarettes. Un homme vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il était gros, grand et mal rasé.

- Hey poupée, tu viens jouer avec moi, demanda-t-il?

- Désolé, je ne mange pas de porc, c'est mauvais pour la ligne.

- Non, mais elle se prend pour qui la pétasse.

- Vous m'ennuyez, je me casse.

- Tu crois pas que tu va te casser comme ça?

Il la saisi par la taille et tenta de l'embrasser. Cette dernière, lui donna un coup de genou sous son bas ventre. Il s'écroula sous la douleur. Les autres membres de son groupe se se mirent entre elle et leur chef, prêt à combattre. Elle sourit. « Enfin de l'action », pensa-t-elle.

Seung Jo arriva devant le portail de sa maison. Il remarqua tout de suite le camping car de son cousin Ming. Ce dernier et toute son équipe sortaient précipitamment de la maison. Quelqu'un sortait le camping car alors que Ming lui faisait des signes. Seung Jo demanda ce qu'il se passait. Ming l'entraina dans le camping car. A l'intérieur Ming lui expliqua la situation tel qu'on lui avait raconter au téléphone. Il n'en savait pas plus car à peine arrivé, Ha Ni avait fait le mur. Il roulèrent vers un bar dont la réputation de « malfamée » n'était plus à faire. Ming et Seung Jo entrèrent. Ils virent ha Ni en pleine bataille contre les habitués du troquet. Ming appela les autres pour lui prêter main forte. Le bataille général se termina en trois minutes. Ming s'excusa au près du patron et demanda à Ha Ni de la suivre. Elle refusa. Seung Jo n'avait pas de temps à consacré à ses crises de blédines. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle s'était mise en position de combat, mais celui ci se baissa, la pris par la taille et la chargea comme un tapis sur son épaule. « On y va », dit il tous simplement. Ha Ni se débattait comme un beau diable jusque dans le camping car. Ming donna une paire de menottes à Seung Jo qui attacha son épouse sans vouloir savoir ce que faisait Ming avec ce genre d'accessoire. Attachée, Ha Ni passa tout le temps du retour à maudire et insulter Seung Jo. Ce dernier était impressionné par le débit de parole et le lexique d'injure de sa femme. En rentrant, il la chargea à nouveau sur son épaule et l'emmena directement dans la chambre où il la jeta sur le lit avant de l'y menotter. Cette dernière n'avait pas fini de l'insulter. A bout de nerf Seung Jo lui hurla de se taire. Ce fut assez fort pour qu'elle se taise. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, posa sa main sur le lit pour se tenir et se pencha sur elle. Elle trouva que l'atmosphère avait changer. Seung Jo la regardait dans les yeux. Il était si proche d'elle. Son coeur s'emballait et elle n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter. Ce n'était pas de la peur même, si elle n'arrivait pas à identifier ce sentiment. Son corps semblait prendre feu sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire et le souffle de cet inconnu ne faisait qu'emplifié la température de son corps Elle avala sa salive.

- Quoi, demanda-t-elle, tu va me faire quoi?

Il se contenta de sourire, de se lever et de sortir de la chambre. « visiblement, pensa-t-il, 5ans, 14 ans ou 24 ans, je lui fait toujours le même effet ». Il ferma la porte à clé et redescendit voir la famille qui attendait dans le salon. En haut, Ha Ni avait repris la récitation de son lexique de grossièreté.

- Ok, dit Seung Jo, on m'explique pour quoi en venant en permission je dois aller chercher ma femme dans un bar malfamée en plein combat, que je doive la maîtriser, la menotter à notre propre lit, l'enfermer à clé et subir cette série d'insultes, interminable et … TU VA LA FERMER OUI.

Les insultes d'Ha Ni avait cesser d'un seul coup et Geum Hee commença par expliquer l'accident de Ha Ni et des consequences. Seung Jo resta à réfléchir. Il savait grace à son aventure avec sa belle mère qu'à quatorze ans, son épouse n'était pas une fille exemplaire. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il ferait son éducation, à sa manière.

Geum Hee alla préparer le diner pour tout le monde. Elle fut surprise d'y voir son fils s'affairer au fourneaux Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il allait s'occuper d'Ha Ni Durant toute sa semaine de permission. Il monta le plateau dans la chambre. En ouvrant la porte, il la découvrit endormie. Il l'avait toujours trouvé adorable dans cette état là. Il posa le palteau sur la table et la réveilla. Celle-ci bâtis des yeux et les ouvrit. Elle sursauta en le voyant pencher sur elle. Il la libera de ses menottes et se leva.

- Le diner est servi, lança-t-il.

- Pas faim.

- Dommage, c'est tout ce que tu aura avant le petit déjeuner à sept heure demain matin.

- Sept heures. Mais je dors à cet heure la moi.

- Plus maintenant. Allez Ha Ni viens manger. En suite tu ira faire ta toilette et dodo.

- J'ai pas faim.

Ok.

Il repris le plateau et le ramena dans la cuisine. Il interdit à quiconque de lui amener à manger. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse prendre de mauvaises habitudes. Il entendit dans bruit dans la cours. Il sourit et sorti pour découvrir Ha Ni sur le point de prendre la fuite.

- et où on va comme ça jeune fille.

- Je me casse.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Il la rattrappa. Elle tenta de lui envoyer un coup de poing. A ce moment là Seung Jo attrapa son poignet et la maitrisa. Il remerciait le service militaire de lui avoir appris à se battre. Il la ramena de force dans sa chambre, la menotta à nouveau au lit et souffla. Il la regarda un moment puis marcha de long en large . Ha Ni le toisait. Elle détestait ce type qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait l'air fâché. Elle commençait à se demander ce qu'il allait lui faire. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla se calmer. Il descendit dans la cave et trouva des lattes de rechange pour le lit de la chambre d'amis. Il en pris deux, la perceuse, la visseuse, les vis puis remonta pour condamner la fenêtre. Ha Ni le regardait en rageant. Comment avait-elle fait pour épouser un type aussi méprisant? Ce dernier, son ouvrage terminé fouilla dans ses affaires et en sorti son pyjama, et des sous-vêtements. En voyant ça, ha Ni rougie et cacha son visage dans son oreiller. Même son père n'avait jamais toucher quelque chose d'aussi intime qu'une culotte. Seung Jo sourit, la délivra de ses menottes et lui tendit le paquet de linge. Il lui l'emmena dans la salle de bain et lui donna quinze minute pour se préparer. Celle-ci en sorti au bout de vingt, mais prête pour aller se coucher. Il la menotta à nouveau au lit pour aller lui même se préparer puis revint dans la chambre. Ha Ni remarqua alors qu'ils avait tous les deux le même pyjama. Le top du Ringard. Elle vit alors Seung Jo fermer la porte à clé, la mettre sur la table et se diriger vers le lit.

- tu va me dire qu'on dormir ensemble quand même, protesta-elle?

- Si, on es marié et ça fait justement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait l'amour à ma femme.

Elle le regarda horrifiée. Il sourit détacha la partie des menottes attacher au lit pour le cliper sur lui, et se coucha après avoir éteint la lumière. Ha Ni à présent avait peur. Ce type venait de lui dire qu'il allait lui faire l'amour. Elle avala sa salive quand elle senti une main se poser sur sa taille.

- Dors Ha Ni, tu me prend pour un monstre ou quoi.

- On ne va pas.

- J'ai dit ça pour te faire peur. Je vais pas te prendre de force non plus.

Quand elle se tourna vers lui. Il était pencher sur elle. Il avait l'aire si tendre à ce moment là. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avec un « bonne nuit » et se coucha définitivement.

Vers minuit, Ha Ni senti la faim la tirailler. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir manger le diner. A côté d'elle, Seung Jo dormait profondément, du moins elle le pensait. Son ventre grognait. Elle réveilla Seung Jo pour se plaindre qu'elle avait faim. Ce dernier avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une enfant gâté. Ce là dit il avait prévu le coup. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortie un brique de jus d'orange et un paquet de gâteaux.

- Pourquoi tu es si méchant avec moi, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ha Ni, tu es ma femme et je t'aime. C'est pour ça que je suis aussi dure avec toi. Mange, mais pas de miette dans le lit. Dès demain, tu mangera tes trois repas sans rechigner d'accord?

A sept heure le réveil sonna. Ha Ni fut délivrée de ses menottes et alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle tenta de s'échapper quand ce fut le tour de son mari mais celui ci lui couru après jusque dans la cuisine et la plaqua contre la table.

- tu va m'attendre dans la chambre, la gronda-t-il. Si tu désobéïs encore une fois, Tu entre dans la salle de bain avec moi et tout ce que ça implique.

- Tu n'a pas le droit.

- Je vais le prendre.

Elle monta à contre coeur dans la chambre. Avec ce qu'il s'était passer la veille, elle le savait bien capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. En fait, cette nuit, elle avait mal dormit. La proximité de son « maton » l'avait rendu nerveuse. Avait-il senti sa nervosité? Paradoxalement, cette nuit elle s'était senti en sécurité quand elle s'était blotti dans ses bras et qu'il avait resserré son étreinte. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

Seung Jo entra dans la chambre avec un plateau copieusement rempli de gaufres, de pain grillé de jus d'orange, visiblement fraichement presser et deux bols fumant qui sentaient le café . Il posa le tout sur la table et l'invita à petit déjeuner. Elle mangea de bon coeur affamé par le diner de la veille. Lui même déjeuna sans rien dire, mais elle sentait qu'il l'observait.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui, demanda-t-elle?

- J'avais penser à un déjeuner, ciné, parc d'attraction, diner.

- Sans alcool je suppose.

- Tu suppose bien..

Elle fit la mou puis accepta. De toute façon, Seung Jo lui avait dit que c'était soit ce programme, soit une journée dans la chambre. Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant italien. Seung Jo lui appris que c'était là qu'ils avait eu leur premier vrai rendez-vous en amoureux. Cela la fit sourire car en dépit de son autorité, il avait l'air sincère. Ha Ni ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où quelqu'un qui n'était pas son père avait été honnête avec elle. Aux parc d'attraction, il faisait attention à elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de précieux qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Elle le trouvait beau quand il souriait, même quand il la grondait et ça lui arrivait souvent, surtout quand elle faisait des caprices.

Alors que la semaine avançait, Les liens entre Seung Jo et Ha Ni s'étaient resserrés, elle lui faisait confiance et il n'était plus obliger de la menotter. Il avais passer toutes se journées avec lui. Elle était pratiquement sur que la Ha Ni de ses dix dernière années n'avait jamais visité autant de musées, mais elle constat qu'il les avait choisi en fonction de ses goûts à elle.

Au musée du jouet, elle avait essayer le bileboquet qu'elle reposa très vite après avoir reçu la boule sur la figure. L'animateur lui avait alors montrer comment faire. Fidèle à lui même, Seug Jo fit lui même sa propre démostration en battant le record de l'animateur, fier d'avoir encore prouvé à Ha Ni qu'il était le meilleur. Ha Ni, du haut de ses quatorze ans d'âge mental avait applaudie aux prouesse de son mari.

Au Musée de la coutures, elle s'était montrée intarissable sur les grand coururiers, L'histoire des coupes et de modèle. Seung Jo était toujours très fasciné par les connaîssance de son épouse, sur tout que lorsqu'il l'avait connu, il était persuadé qu'elle n'était qu'un fille stupide et idiote. Maintenant qu'il l'écoutait parler dans un language qu'il ne comprennait pas toujours, il se rappellait des mots qu'elle lui avait un jours dit : « nous n'avons pas les même cntre d'intérêt ». C'était tellement vrai. A l'époque où il l'avait connue, il ne savait pas qu'elle était déjà une encyclopédie vivante de la couture.

Au musée de l'automobile, elle avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance Seung Jo et s'était retrouvé dans l'entrepot des voiture de collection. Elle n'avait pas résister à l'envis de démonter le moteur. Elle fut surprise par les vigiles à temps avant qu'elle n'ai pu commettre des dégêt irrécupérable. Ce jours là Seung Jo l'avait grondé tellemetn fort qu'elle s'était réfugié dans sa chambre.

Au musée du parfum, la coquine avait casser une bouteille d'essence rose sur elle. Elle avait encore provoquer la colère de Seug Jo. Ha Ni ne comprenait pas ce sentiment qui grandissait dans son coeur. Elle avait finalement fait sa vie autour de Seung Jo, ce qui déplus à Geum Hee qui savait que son fils allait bientôt retourner à l'armée. Seung Jo avait réussi à canalisé le trop plein d'énergie de Ha Ni. Il avait réussi à suffisament l'occuper pour qu'elle ne pense plus à boire, à fumer ou à faire des bêtises.

Ce soir là, Ha Ni trouva Seung Jo pensif. Depuis deux jour, il s'était rendu compte que Ha Ni le regardait différemment. Il n'était plus le grand méchant loup du début de semaine, elle s'était habitué à lui. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas préparer à l'inévitable. Le lendemain, il allait reprendre le chemin du camps militaire.

- Seung Jo, ça ne va pas, demanda-t-elle?

- Ha Ni, nous n'avons pas parler de quelque chose

- Hum, oui?

- Demain, je vais devoir repartir pour l'armée.

- Et moi, cria-t-elle.

- Tu ne viens pas. C'est juste pour six mois, il me reste six mois.

- Et qui va s'occuper de moi... Tu va me laisser toute seule comme les autres?

- Ha Ni. Tous les autre serons là pour toi.

- Menteur. De toute façon, j'ai l'habitude.

Elle préféra se coucher et bouder. Elle n'autorisa même pas Seung Jo à la serrer dans ses bras. Il soupira. C'était vrai que cette semaine avait été spécialement éprouvante. Ha Ni était une véritable pile électrique. Au moment des au revoir, elle ne descendit même pas. Seung Jo en fut meurtri. Elle était resté dans son lit. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle s'était habituer à l'avoir près de lui. Elle fini par s'endormir.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Seung Jo était parti et que Ha Ni ne quittait plus son lit. Ming avait repris la route avec son équipe. Ha Ni faisait des rêves étranges où Seung Jo n'arrêtait pas d'être méchant avec elle. Quand elle se réveillait, était en larme. Le Seung Jo de ses rêves était si méchant et arrogant comparé à celui qu'elle avait connu pendant la semaine où était au petit soin avec elle. Elle décida d'en parler à sa belle mère.

- Au début c'est que seung Jo n'était pas tendre avec toi, mais tu sais c'était un garçon à part, un génie qui ne comprenait rien au delà des math et des sciences. C'est toi qui lui a appris à vivre avec les humains.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il me manque autant. Quand il est près de moi, je me si protégée, comme si … j'ai l'impression que quand il est là, je ne serai plus jamais seule. Quand je suis avec lui, je me sent si bizarre.

- C'est parce que tu l'aime, tu est amoureuse de lui n'est ce pas?

- On ne tombe pas amoureuse aussi vite?

- Ho que si.

Ha Ni remonta dans sa chambre. Elle regarda à nouveau le courrier qu'elle avait trouvé et qu'il lui avait été adressé. Il y figurait l'adresse du camps de Seung Jo. Il lui manquait, elle voulait le voir. Elle ressorti en annonçant qu'elle allait se promener et enfourcha sa moto pour rouler toute la journée. Quand elle arriva, la nuit était tombé, il était plus de vingt trois heures. Elle savait qu'on ne la laisserai pas entrer à cette heure là. Elle fit le tour de la caserne et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, un endroit pour pouvoir entrer sans être vu. Il y avait une rivière qui passait à travers le camp. Bien qu'il faisait froid, elle ne voulu pas renoncer si près du but. Elle pris sa lampe de torche imperméable et plongea dans l'eau glacée. Les barbelé qui longeai le camps avaient été plantés dans l'eau. Elle ne se laissa pas démonté et remonta pour reprendre son souffle et replongea pour se couper tout simplement un passage. En cinq minutes elle était dans le camps, mais quand elle ressortie de l'eau de l'autre coté, elle fut accueilli par une armée de soldat. Elle fut ramener dans un bureau qui servait aux interrogatoires. Elle grelottait. Un militaire entra et lui posa une tasse de soupe avant de commencer l'interrogatoire.

- Je suis le colonel Bae Yeaon Rin. Vous avez été attrapée alors que vous tentiez d'entrer dans l'enceinte d'un complexe sécurisé.

- Je sais monsieur.

- savez vous que vous risquez d'être acuser d'espionnage?

- M'en fou, je veus voir Baek Seung Jo.

Ha Ni avait envie de pleurer. Tous ce qu'elle voulait s'était voir Seung Jo.

- Pourquoi êtes vous entrer par effraction ici?

- Je voulais voir Baek Seung Jo.

- Et pourquoi?

- Il me manquait et...

Ils furent interrompu par un autre colonel qui expliqua que ha Ni était la femme su Soldat Baek seung jo et qu'elle était connu dans la caserne. Seung Jo fut appeler à venir la voir et apporta un complément de renseignement notamment sur son accident. Fort heureusement parce qu' Ha Ni avait perdu patience et avait commencer à lancer tout ce qui lui était passer sous les mains en exigeant à voir Seung Jo. Ce dernier fut enfin autorisé à la voir. Quand il rentra elle arrêta son manège et s'essaya sur sa chaise pour pleurer.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici, aboya-t-il?

- Je voulais te voire.

- A cette heure-ci, en passant par la rivière et en dégradant notre matériel?

- Je voulais te voir tu me manquait.

Ha Ni avait l'aire d'être une enfants prise en flagrant délit. C'était d'ailleur le cas. Seung Jo avait l'impression d'être revenu au début de leur curieuse relation. Quand elle était venu vivre chez lui... Quand elle était venu bouleverser sa vie de manière chaotique et irrémédiable. Il soupira. Il trouvait son épouse parfois très fatigante. Mais il ne supportait pas non plus de la voir pleurer. Il se baissa à son niveau et la pris dans ses bras.

- Tu es vraiment casse pied quand tu t'y mets hein, dit il doucement!

- Désolé.

- Tu sais que tu aurais pu être accusé de d'espionnage?

- J'y avait pas pensé.

- Si tu y avait pensé tu ne serai pas Ho Ha Ni, je me trompe?

- Mais te moque pas de moi. Je voulais juste te voir... Tu me manquais, j'arrivais plus à rien faire et puis je voulais te dire que je t'aime et puis j'

Seung Jo l'embrassa. « Ne refait plus jamais un truc aussi stupide, dit-+il simplement ». Elle baissa la tête. Le Colonel souriait mais ne permis pas pour autant à ha Ni de passer la nuit avec son mari. Elle fut emmener dans un chambre destiné aux invités. C'était stupide, pensa-t-elle, il était si près de lui et ne pouvait même pas le voir. Elle ne se coucha pas tout de suite. Elle tenta de passer par la fenêtre, mais un officier attendait dessous, conseillé par le Soldat seung jo qui avait déjà prévu le coup. Elle n'eu qu'autre choix que de se mettre au lit.. Cette nuit là elle rêva de mariage catastrophique, de son école de couture, de Ming, de sa rencontre avec son idole et des ses nuits passé avec Seung Jo. Durant la nuit, le voile de ses souvenir s'était déchirer.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle sourit et pris son dictaphone.

« Chérie, je suis désolée pour cette semaine que tu as passé. La prochaine fois je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de surprise comme celle-ci. Désolé aussi d'être entrée par effraction dans le camps. Je pense que tu as du comprendre que je n'étais pas vraiment la crème des jeunes filles durant mon adolescence. Mais je crois qu'on pourrai retenir quelque chose de tout ça. Quelque soit mon âge tu sera toujours mon « indispensable ». Je t'aime. Ha Ni ».

Seung Jo vint la chercher un peu plus tard. Il l'embrassa et se rendit compte qu'elle lui rendait son baiser. Devant le sourire de sa femme, il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé. Durant le petit déjeuner, elle lui raconta comment ses souvenirs avaient fait éruption après son départ puis durant la nuit. Devant la porte du réfectoire, Geum Hee attendait toute souriantes. Fidèle à elle même, elle prit des photos de son fils et sa belle fille et la ramena à la maison. Le colonel avait préféré appeler pour que la famille viennent la chercher. Il lui souhaita un bon rétablissement avant de la laisser partir. En regardant la voiture partir, Seung Jo senti quelque chose de dure sans sa poche, quand il regarda il vit un carte micro sd. Si sourit. Visiblement sa femme et allait reprendre leur correspondance.


	9. Seul Peun

**Chapitre 9**

**Seul Peun.**

Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvée la mémoire, la vie de Ha Ni avait changé. Elle avait décidé de s'allier avec Yun Hye pour ouvrir une boutique de tissus et de mercerie. Accessoirement, elle assurait la couture sur mesure. Elle avait obtenu un prêt sans mal dès que les banquiers avait lu le nom de Yun Hye sur le business plan qu'elle leur avait fournie sans même prendre le temps de le lire. Elle avait réussi à trouver un atelier assez grand pour y loger une boutique en bas et son atelier de couture dans le fond du magasin. Elle discuta longtemps avec Yun Hye pour la décoration. Elle voulait garder l'aspect bois du local alors que ce dernier optait pour une décoration plus design. La discution dura longtemps avant que Yun Hye ne cède sous la pression de sa soeur. La boutique ouvrit ses portes deux mois plus tard sous le nom de princesse wood. Bien souvent, Yun Hye avait demandé à ha Ni pourquoi elle avait choisi ce nom pour le magasin. Cette dernière ne lui répondait jamais, mais il pensa directement à Seung Jo parce que lui seul était capable de lui donner ce sourire rêveur. Oui, dès qu'elle pensait à son mari, elle se mettait souvent à rêver. Son dernier leitmotiv c'était un espèce de décompte que seul ses proches comprenait « quatre-vingt jours avant son retour de l'armée ». parrallèllement, les travaux d'agrandissement de la maison touchaient à sa fin pour l'aile (Seung Jo Ha NI), celle qui devait accueillir la famille Seung Jo/ Ha Ni et leur enfants. Il fut décidé que Yun Hye prendrait l'actuelle chambre du couple.

Ha Ni passa un temps incroyable entre les magasin de meuble et les magasin de bricolage. Elle avait dessiner sur un papier un vue générale de ce devait être sa chambre, celle des enfants, les salles bains, les salle communes, et puis, il fallait aussi emménager le spatio entre ma maison centrale,la nouvelle aile et celle à venir. Ha Ni voulait que l'aile soit prêt pour l'arrivé de Seung Jo dans maintenant un mois.

Ha Ni avait décidé de fermer le magasin deux jours pour préparer le retour de Seung Jo. Elle avait ranger, nettoyer et décoré la maison pour une petite fête en famille et entre amis proche. Elle venait de passer six mois à apprendre à faire la cuisine aux près de Geum Hee. Ca restait de la cuisine simple, mais elle réussissait à chaque fois. Elle ne chercha pas à s'écarter de la recette qu'elle avait apprise. Elle priait pour qu'elle ne la râte pas cette fois-ci. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était qu'il n'y aurai pas de fête. Quand le soir tomba, une femme de la protection de l'enfance vint lui rendre visite accompagner d'un enfants maigre et apeurer. Geum Hee la fit entrer, l'installa et fit descendre Ha Ni avant de servir le thé.

- je m'appelle Bohoja Mary. Je suis assistante sociale. Il y a trois semaine, il nous a été rapporter qu'un enfants était maltraiter par des voisins. Quand nos service sont intervenu, la porte était ouverte. Il raignait un désordre incroyable et l'odeur de pourriture remplissait la maison. Nous avons trouver le corps d'une femme en décomposition dans la chambre et ce petit dans un placard. Il nous a seulement dit que sa mère dormait. Nous en avons déduit que cette femme était sa mère.

- excusez -moi, demanda Ha Ni, mais... ne croyez pas que ne soit pas touchée par cette histoire mais... pourquoi vous adressez vous à moi?

- Nous avons décidé de poursuivre son père pour le meutre de sa mère et pour maltraitance. Ce dernier s'est jeter du dixième étage d'un bâtiment. Il est mort sur le coup.

- Pauvre gosse, il est donc orphelin?

- sa mère vous a désigné comme tutrice si d'aventure il lui arrivait quelque chose et elle demandait que son époux soit déchut de ses droits parentaux.

- Mais ce dernier est mort quasiment en même temps. Mais pourquoi moi.

- Connaissez vous une femme appeler, Naui gongjunim

- Gong Junim? Oui, nous étions amie au collège, non, ne me dite pas que c'est elle qui...

Ha Ni tentait de cacher son émotion. Gong Junim avait été comme une soeur pour elle jusqu'au jours où elle avait commencer à fréquenté Ming, elle avait été le témoin de sa première rencontre avec Seung Jo. Ha Ni regarda le petit garçon rester cacher derrière l'assistante sociale. Il semblait effrayé. Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant, mais tribucha sur son chausson, passa par dessus la table et atterrit sur le divant de l'autre côté à côté de l'enfant qui la regardait sans rien dire. Il esquissa un sourire puis baissa la tête, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Ha Ni se releva et s'excusa. L'assistante sociale ne vit dans cette maladresse qu'une tentative de Ha Ni pour faire sourire l'enfant. Ha Ni se baissa vers le petit garçon.

- Dit moi, demanda-t-elle avec une vois très douce, Comment tu t'appelle?

- Il s'ap...,

- Madame Bohoja, c'est à ce jeune garçon que je parle. Moi, c'est Ha Ni. Et toi?

- Ai Seul Peun.

- Tu as une jolie voix Seul Peun... Est ce que tu veus rester ici, ou repartir avec madame Bohoja?

L'enfant resta un moment et se serra contre l'assistante sociale. Depuis qu'il avait quitter son placard, il n'avait jamais connu que cette femme. Ha Ni ne savait pas quoi dire, et ce fut Geum Hee qui accepta de le garder du moins juqu'à son rétablissement, ce qui permettrait à Ha Ni de parler à Seung Jo. L'assistante sociale accepta. Elle comprenait que la decision devait se prendre à deux et laissa Seul Peun chez le Baek.

Alors que tout le monde attendait que Seul peun se mettes à table, on discuta des démarches pour son intégration dans la famille. Ca ne faisait même pas deux heures qu'il avait pénétré dans la maison, que tout le monde semblait avoir oublier qu'il n'en faisait pas encore parti. Inquiète qu'il ne vienne pas, Ha Ni parti à se recherche. Elle le trouva dans le placard de l'entrée.

- Tu ne viens pas manger, demanda-t-elle?

- Je peux, demanda-t-il hésitant.

- Bien sûr tout le monde t'attend. Viens, on va se laver les mains et tu va te mettre à côté de moi d'accord?

Seul Peun fit « oui » de la tête et suivit Ha Ni dans la salle d'eau puis s'installa à table. Ha Ni s'aperçu tout de suite que Seul Peun attendait qu'on le serve. Visiblement, il n'avait le droit de manger que ce qu'on lui donnait. Elle lui servi son assiette en lui demandant ce qu'il aimait, mais elle connaissait la réponse. « Il aimait que ce qu'on lui autorisait à aimer ou ordonnait d'aimer ». Elle avait connu un petit garçon comme ça dans son village. Il s'appelait Ming. Elle ne comptait plus les jours où il revenait au restaurant couvert de bleues et coup de couteau sur le bras. Du haut de ses sept ans, il n'avait su trouver les mots pour dire que son père le battait. A la fin du repas, elle lui servie un grosse part de gâteau qu'il n'osa pas toucher. Il semblait avoir peur. Ha Ni encore une fois l'incita à manger. Quand il eu terminer, elle lui proposa d'aller jouer dans la chambre de Eun Jo. Celui ci grogna un peu mais l'emmena dans sa chambre. Dans la cuisine Geum Hee ne pu s'empêcher de demander à Ha Ni comment elle savait s'y prendre avec un enfants aussi perturbé.

- Il me rappelle Ming. La première fois que je l'ai vu, il avait peur de tout, attendait que on lui montre ce qu'il avait de droit de manger, qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. A chaque fois qu'il y avait un choix à faire, il réfléchissait longtemps pour trouver la réponse qui lui ferait le moins mal. On a du lui apprendre ces choses là. Et puis nous lui avons dit que si il avait encore faim, il pouvait venir au restaurant quand il le voulait. Il es revenu tous les jours;

- Tu sais Ha Ni, je pense que tu fera une bonne mère. Tu es douce et attentionnée.

- Je ne sait pas, je ne sait presque rien faire, même ma cuisine c'est de la cuisine basique... Maman, je ne peuts pas le laisser repartir comme ça. Il a besoin d'amour ce petit.

- Alors c'est décidé, tu veus garder Seul Peun.

- Ma meilleur amie m'a fait confiance sur ce coup là.

- Et comment tu va convincre Seung Jo

- Je ne sais pas encore. Chaque chose en son temps. Ne précipitons rien. Mais... Seung Jo est quelqu'un de bien. Je ne pense as qu'il aura le coeur de jetter ce petit à la rue.

Ha Ni monta chercher Seul Peun. Ce dernier était caché dans le placard. Quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir, il sursauta. Ha Ni se pencha et lui tendit la main. Il hésita et donna sa main plus par crainte des représaille. Elle l'emmena dans la salle de bain et lui demanda de se déshabiller pour prendre un bain, mais ce dernier fixait la baignoire. Elle sourit en se penchant vers lui. « Ok pas de bain mais une douche d'accord? ». Il fit oui de la tête. Comme il ne savait pas comment faire, Ha Ni l'aida à prendre sa douche puis le revêtis d'ancien pyjama de Seung Jo que Geum Hee avait ressorti puis passer au lave linge/sèche linge. Seul Peun senti le vêtement avant de le mettre. Devant l'air étoné de l'enfant, Ha Ni se doutait bien que ce devait être bien rare que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Elle le ramena dans la chambre de Eung Jo et le mis au lit. Seul Peun obéïs. Quand Ha ni déposa un baiser sur son front, ce dernier la regarda avec un air interrogateur. Visiblement, les baiser n'était pas non plus monnaie courante chez lui.

Vers deux heure du matin, elle fut réveillé par Eung Jo. Ce dernier venait la chercher pour lui dire que non seulement Seul Peun avait mouiller son lit mais qu'en plus il s'était réfugié dans le placard. Ha Ni se leva et alla voir Seul Peun qui trembla en la voyant. Elle d'accroupie et lui proposa une nouvelle douche, un nouveau pyjama et une nuit dans sa propre chambre. Pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bain, elle changea les drap et l'alaise du lit pour que Eung Jo puisse dormir sans avoir à sentir l'odeur. Quand il fut propre et en pyjama, Ha Ni le mis dans son lit et se coucha à ses côté. Seul Peun la regardait . C'était la seconde personne qui avait été gentille avec lui depuis qu'on l'avait sortit de la maison. Il trouvait que ha Ni était encore plus gentille que l'autre dame qui l'avait emmener ici. En il trouvait que ha Ni sentait bon. Il s'endormie rapidement, mais se réveilla deux fois dans la nuit à cause de cauchemard où son père venait le battre quand sa mère était évanouie. Ha Ni le prenait alors dans ses bras pour le calmer. Seul Peun se trouvait en sécurité dans les bras de Ha Ni. Sa mère à lui était trop occupée à trouvé des excuse pour que son père ne le frappe pas.

Au petit déjeuner, Ha ni prépara des crêpes pour Tous le monde. Seul Peun n'avait jamais manger de crêpes avant. A dire vrai, à par les croute de pain et le fromage dure que lui donnait sa mère, il ne mangeait rien. Elle se privait toujours pour qu'il puisse manger alors de temps en temps il paratageait sa pitence avec elle. Ha Ni cherchait un moyen de de dire les choses à seung Jo. Lui aussi avait son caractère et elle avait peur qu'il ne prenne la mouche en la voyant avec un enfant qui n'était pas le sien.

Ce dernier arriva vers midi. C'était son père qui était venu le chercher à la gare. Quand ce dernier arriva, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se rendre dans la cuisine où il lui avait semblé entendre la voix de sa femme. Cette dernière apprenait à Seul Peun à couper des formes dans de la pate à tarte. Elle avait une voix douce et tranquilisante. Seung Jo sourit d'abord. Il navait jamais imaginer sa femme dans le rôle d'une mère, mais maintenant qu'il la voyait avec ce garçonnet qu'il ne connaissait pas, il trouvait qu'elle ferait la meilleur des maman.

- Je suis parti si longtemps que ça, demanda Seung Jo?

- Seung Jo! T'es revenu?

Ha Ni avait fait le tour de la table pour l'embrasser, les mains pleine de farine et de beurre. Seul Peun quand à l'ui avait pris la poudre escampette dans le placard à balai. S'il avait accepter Eung Jo facilement, c'était parce qu'il était encore au collège. Les hommes lui faisait peur. Soo Chang et Gi Dong n'avait pas réussi à l'approcher. Ha Ni alla le chercher et lui présenta Seung Jo avant de lui suggéré d'aller se lavé les main et d'aller jouer dans la chambre de Eung Jo. Seung Jo et elle parlait pendant qu'elle faisait la cuisine.

- C'est le fils d'une des mes anciennes amies, de l'époque où je ne trainait pas encore avec Ming. Cette dernière est morte sous les coup de son mari et son mari est mort en tentant d'échaper à la police. Il s'appelle Seul Peun. Il a été trouvé dans un placard, chez lui, à moitié mort de faim, blessé, couvert de bleu. Il a peur des bain, mais pas des douches curieusement. Il n'a jamais manger de Gateaux, ni de crèpes et attend toujours qu'on le serve pour manger et qu'on le lui autorise. Il mouille encore ses draps. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il viendra nous réveiller, il préfèrera aller se caché dans un endroit sombre.

- Et c'est toi qui le garde parce que?

- Je suis sa marraine.

- Je suppose que tout le monde l'a adopté?

- Tu connais ta mère, elle ramasse toujours les petits animaux perdu.

- Comme toi?

- Mouai. Il était à peine arrivé que nos parent était déjà entrain de discuter sur la décoration de la chambre...Seung Jo...

- On ne va pas le mettre dehors ce petit bonhomme.

Ha Ni se leva d'un bon et alla embrasser son adorable mari. Derrière la porte, Geum Hee s'exitait. La decidsion prise, Ha Ni appela l'assistance sociale pour remettre les choses en ordre. Cette dernière se déplaça en fin de journée pour faire la connaissance du futur responsable de l'enfants. Seung Jo lui fit une forte impression. Cette dernière leur donna les demarches à faire pour une éventuel adoption qu'elle conseillait plénière.

Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, Ha Ni se mis en quête de retrouver Seul Peun. Elle avait fouiller tous les placard quand Seung jo l'appella d'une voix forte. Le petit garçon arriva en courant et s'arrêta net devant celui qu'on lui avait présenté comme étant son « nouveau papa ». Le pauvre tremblait sur place. Seung Jo regretta aussitôt de l'avoir appeler aussi violement. Ha ni s'abaissa au niveau du jeune garçon et lui demanda gentillement d'aller se laver les mains pour se mettre à table. Quand Seul Peun parti elle se releva et se tourna vers Seung Jo. Ce dernier là regarda dans les yeux.

- Seul Peun n'a jamais connu l'affection des hommes adulte qui l'entourait. Soit patient. Je suis sur qu'il t'appréciera quand il te connaitra.

- je n'aurai pas du l'appeler aussi fort.

- Tu n'a pas l'habitude. Etre gentil n'a jamais été ton fort. Je vais l'emmener au magasin demain, on va lui trouver du tissu pour lui faire une nouvelle garde robe.

Durant tous le diner, Seung Jo observa Ha Ni. Elle semblait savoir comment s'y prendre avec cet enfant, si jeune et déjà presq ue brisé. Son escargot était sans aucun doute la seule personne dans cette maison qui pouvait le guerrir de sa peur du monde extérieur et des hommes. Ha Ni était douce et patiente avec lui. Il savait qu'elle sortirait cette enfants de son univers, de la même manière qu'elle avait r mener l'homme de sa vie dans le le monde réel. A ce moment là, Seung Jo se rappelait de l'époque où c'était qui était le centre de toute les attentions de son épouse. Ha Ni était ainsi faite. Elle avait un stock inépuisable d'amour à donner.


	10. Papa est un néros

**Chapitre 10**

**« Papa » est un « néros »**

Seul Peun aimait vivre dans cette maison où on ne le frappait jamais. Il avait même le droit d'avoir sa propre chambre. Elle était grande. Il se rappelait que c'était Eomonie qui l'avait aider à la décorer. Au début, elle lui avait demander son avis mais devant son incapacité à choisir, elle l'avait fait à sa place. Elle avait fait peindre sur les murs une plage avec le ciel, la mer et des oiseaux. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette jaune sable. Le lit ressemblait à une barque échouée sur la plage, ses affaires étaient rangés dans les malles en bois ou des étagères qui imitaient les cabines pour se changer. Quand Ha Ni vit le résultat, elle fut ravie et excitée alors que Seung Jo lui s'était encore fâché contre sa mère, lui reprochant de s'être encore emportée. C'était l'un des grands changements dans la vie de Seul Peun, tous les jours on lui demandait de faire de choix : Qu'est ce qu'il voulait manger ? Que voulait-t-il porter ? Est-ce qu'il voulait sortir ? Tous les jours, il découvrait des choses nouvelles. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment difficile puisque tout était nouveau pour lui. Depuis trois mois qu'il avait intégré cette maison, Seul Peun avait appris à aimer Ha ni et Eomonie. C'est deux femmes étaient gentilles avec lui. Eomonie était toujours de bonne humeur et voulait toujours lui mettre des robes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourtant, c'était les filles qui portaient des robes ? Ha Ni d'ordinaire gentille grondait souvent Eomonie à ce sujet en lui rappelant « ce qu'il s'était passer la dernière fois ». En fin de compte, il ne su jamais ce qu'il s'était passé parce que la discution n'allait jamais au delà de cette réplique et laissait toujours Eomonie un peu triste. Ha Ni la laissait cependant le gâter à outrance et là c'était « papa » qui râlait prétextant que « ce garçon va devenir capricieux et pourri ». Pour une raison inconnue « papa » criait et grondait tout le temps. Seul Peun avait peur de lui et avait pris l'habitude de se dépêcher de se présenter dès qu'il entendait son nom. Le petit garçon qu'il était n'arrivait toujours pas à appeler Ha Ni « maman », mais en revanche il ne pris que quelque jours appeler Seung jo « papa » parce que il le grondait tout le temps. La vérité c'était que Seung Jo n'avait pas la patience de Ha Ni et élevait souvent la voix et à chaque fois Seul Peun pensait que Seung Jo le grondait. C'était aussi le regret du « génie ». Il voulait aussi entrer dans le coeur de son fils adoptif, mais son propre caractère l'en é savait que Seul Peun avait peur de lui. Ha Ni faisait son possible pour le rassurer, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment.

Assis sur son lit, Seul Peun regardait le soleil se lever. Il appréhendait cette journée. Comme s'était le jours de congé de « Papa », Ha Ni avait proposé que « ses deux hommes » passent leur journée ensemble à la fête foraine afin de briser la glace. Elle voulait vraiment que tous les deux apprennent à se connaître. Seul Peun entendit Ha Ni l'appeler et descendit aussitôt pour le petit déjeuner. Il eu du mal à finir son repas matinal tant il avait peur de rester seul avec « Papa ». Seung Jo, dans le même état de stresse avait encore tenter d'amadouer Ha Ni pour qu'elle vienne avec eux. Cette dernière était catégorique : « Cette journée devait leur servir à mieux se connaitre ». Ce fut un duo plutôt résigné qui passa la porte de l'entrée saluant mollement celle qui les envoyait au « mitard ».

Dans la voiture, Seung Jo tenta de discuter avec son fils mais ce dernier ne répondait que le stricte minimum. Le voyage se fit dans un silence total. Seung Jo gara la voiture et défit la ceinture son passager. Tous les deux s'enfoncèrent dans les files d'attente pour acheter les billets d'entrée !; Une fois à l'intérieur, Seung Jo vit son fils pousser un petit cri d'émerveillement. C'était vrai qu'il n'était jamais venu dans ce genre d'endroit. Seung Jo proposa de prendre le petit train qui faisait le tour du parc. Seul Peun accepta sans rien dire. Il avait encore peur de Seung Jo et ne se risqua pas à le contre dire. En descendant su train, ils se dirigèrent vers les manèges destinés au enfants où Seul Peun avait réussi à attraper trois fois la queue du singe, cela lui permis de gagner trois boissons au stand. Après, il monta sur un poney. Il s'aperçut que Seung Jo faisait énormément de photo de lui. Après le poney, il y eu la visite du corps humain. Tous les deux étaient entré dans une cabine peinte en blanc. La voix d'une femme résonna. « Bienvenu à bord d'un globule blanc, dans quelques instant vous allez partir à la découverte du corps humain ». la cabine s'avança et le voyage commença. La voix d'un homme expliquant avec des mots très simple les différentes fonctions des organes qu'ils rencontrait. Complètement conquis, Seul Peun posa énormément de question sur le corps humain à Seung Jo, oubliant curieusement qu'il avait peur de lui. Encourager par le regard curieux de son fils, Seung Jo se lança dans les explications comme s'il s'adressait à l'ancienne Ha Ni, celle qui lui avait demandé de l'aider à entrée dans la top 50 du lycée.

En sortant du corps humain géant, Tous les deux allèrent voir les auto tamponneuse pour enfants. Tous était nouveau pour lui. Seung Jo avait la net impression que Seu Peun voulait lui demander quelque chose sans y parvenir, il lui proposa de choisir la prochaine attraction. Ce dernier hésita beaucoup avant de proposer le palais des poupées miniatures. Sa mère lui en avait beaucoup parler et il voulait vraiment le voir. Seung Jo sourit et l'emmena dans la fils d'attente. Une heure plus tard, ils était tous les deux dans le palais. Seul Peun était émerveillé de voir autant de merveille. Quand ils sortirent du palais, Seul Peun était encore sous son charme. Seung Jo trouvait intéressant les réactions de l'enfant qui oscillait entre l'excitation, la curiosité et la crainte. Il proposa d'aller déjeuner avant de reprendre les activités.

Encore soumis à un choix, Seul Peun proposa d'aller manger des hamburgers. Il avait choisi un menu enfants et Seung Jo, difficile en ce qui concernait la cuisine, opta pour une salades au thon et des frites. Seul Peun mangeait de bonne appétit alors qu son père lui se contentait de jouer avec sa salade. Seung Jo soupira, il songea à Ha Ni qui allait sans doute être déçue. Il ne savait pas encore que sa journée avec Seul Peun allait s'arrêter là. Un Homme venait d'entrée dans la pièce, une arme à la main. Seung Jo l'aperçu et n'eut le temps que d'attraper son fils et la serveuse qui se trouvait à proximité et de les faire plonger sous la table. Il s'était mis devant eux afin de servir de bouclier au cas où une balle viendrait s'égarer de leur côté. Il entendit les raffales du fusil automatique, les cris dans gens paniquer, Seul Peun tremblait en se bouchant les oreilles et la serveuse le serrait dans ses bras pour le réconforter, à moins que ce ne fut pour se réconfortée, elle même. Soudain le calme revint et on entendit un coup de feu. Un seul... Puis plus rien d'autre que des reniflements. Au bout du moment, Seung Jo sorti de dessous la table et regarda le carnage. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de blessés au moins et des morts. Le cri d'une femme lui laissait penser qu'un enfants devait faire parti des morts. Seung Jo se rebaissa sous la table pour demander à Seul Peun de rester cacher et le confia à la serveuse avant de se lancer au secours des blessés, mais il n'avait pas grand chose pour leur venir en aide. Il se contenta de fournir les premier soins en attendant les pompiers.

Seul Peun regarder « Papa » faire le tour des blessés. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi concentré. Il ressentait une sorte de fierté en voyant « papa » redonner la vie alors que son ancien papa l'avait retirer à sa mère. Il regardait son « papa » tenter de ramener à la vie une petite fille légèrement touchée à la cuisse mais qui avait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Seung Jo passait du bouche à bouche au massage cardiaque. En temps que médecin, il se refusait à perdre cette patiente et en temps de père, il ne voulait pas échouer devant son fils. Il allait abandonner quand la fillette commença à respirer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Tout le monde autour applaudissait. Soudain, une voix retenti. C'était Seul Peun qui avait bondi de sa cachette et qui braillait à qui voulait l'entendre que « Papa » était un « n'éros ». Soudain, il vit ce que Seung Jo voulait lui cacher. L'horreur de la fusillade. Le sang qui coulait, les femmes et les enfants qui pleuraient. Ce spectacle là, il l'avait déjà vue à une échelle plus petite, le jours où son père avait tuer sa mère. Le sang avait aussi beaucoup coulé et sa mère avait aussi beaucoup crier et pleurer. Il resta un moment choqué. Seung Jo vint le prendre dans ses bras mais celui-ci le repoussa. « Non, les autres ils ont on besoin de toi, moi je vais bien ». Seung Jo vit son fils aller vers une petite fille qui pleurait près du corps de son père. Ce dernier avait pris une balle à la place de son enfant. Seul Peun réalisa que « Papa » avait fait pareil. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fillette et lui donna une sucette que ha Ni lui avait donner un peu plus tôt. La fillette renifla et pris la friandise. Alors qu'elle la suçais lentement, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de ce garçon qui semblait à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Devant spectacle, tout le monde commença à sourire malgrès la situation critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Seung jo avait repris les soins en demandant à la serveuse qu'il avait sauvée de veiller sur les enfants. Les secours arrivèrent une demi heures après la fusillades. Ils remercièrent Seung Jo pour son travail. Quand ce dernier appris que les blessés allais être évacuer vers l'hôpital Parang, il décida de s'y rendre aussi pour prêter main forte à ses confrères.

Devant la télé qu'elle avait installer dans son atelier, Ha Ni regardait les infos pendant qu'elle déjeunait. A l'écran, la journaliste parlait d'une fusillade qui avait éclater dans un restaurant du parc d'attraction de Séoul. En entendant ça, Ha Ni lâcha ses baguettes, se leva, fit quelque pas en bredouillant quelque mots avant de s'évanouir. Dans la boutique Yun Hye finissait d'encaisser une cliente quand le téléphone sonna. C'était Seung Jo qui avait espérer avoir appeler assez tôt pour que sa femme ne s'inquiète pas au cas où les informations du midi avait déjà parler de la fusillade. Yun Hye le fit patienter et alla voir Ha Ni dans son atelier pour la retrouvé parterre, évanouie. Il posa le téléphone et tenta de réveiller ha Ni qui ouvri les yeux mais restait toujours choquer. Il lui tendit le téléphone. En entendant la voix de son mari elle ne pu s'enpêcher de pousser un petit cri de joie puis elle se mis à pleurer. Yun Hye repris le téléphone des mains de sa partenaire de travail et la pris dans ses bras. Il promis à Seung Jo de l'emmener à l'hôpital quand elle sera calmée.

Quand elle arriva à l'hôpital, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde qui cherchait des proches parmi les victime de la fusillade. Ha Ni marchait d'un pas peu rassuré. Elle voulait voir ses deux « hommes » étaient saint et sauf. La vision d'un Seung Jo et d'un Seul peun baignant dans leur sang la terrorisait. Ce fut la voix de Seung Jo qui la ramena à la réalité. Ce dernier la pris dans ses bras pour la faire revenir définitivement et l'embrassa sous les yeux des patients qui applaudirent. Ha Ni senti enfin à sa jambe quelqu'un qui tirait sur son pantalon. Quand elle baissa la tête, elle reconnu Seul Peun qui la regardait d'un air inquiet. Cette dernière le pris dans ses bras et serra très fort.

- Et ben tu sais Ha Ni papa c'est un dieu parce qu'il sait ramener les gens à la vie.

- Tu m'en dira tant.

- Tu crois que bientôt « papa », il va mettre un collant bleu et une culotte rouge comme superman ?

- Heu...

- Je t'interdis formellement de m'imagi...

Seung Jo se tu. Devant le sourire amusé de Ha Ni, perdit son sourire. Il était grand temps de ramener Seul Peun à la maison pour laisser Seung Jo travailler.

Durant le reste de la journée, Seul Peun ne cessa de parler de « Papa ». Il semblait nourrir un nouveau sentiment proche de la vénération en vers « Celui qui donnait la vie ». Ses propos fit rire Ha Ni et Geum Hee. Au moment du couché, Seul Peun s'était un peu calmé. Allongé dans son lit, il écoutait Ha ni lui raconter l'histoire de Robin des Bois et de sa princesse wood.

- Tu sais, avant j'avais peur de « papa » parce qu'il criait tout le temps... Mais dit, quelqu'un qui s'occupe des gens ne peu pas être méchant hein, demanda seul Peun ?

- Tu sais, Seung Jo n'est pas quelqu'un de très patient. Il peut être très gentil mais quand il se sent gêné, il a une tendance à hausser la voix.

- Tu sais tout à l'heure il s'est jetter sur moi pour me protéger.

- Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Je suis sur que ça lui ferait très plaisir si tu te conduisait avec lui comme tu le fait avec Eomonie et moi. Aller couche toi.

Ha Ni regarda un moment le petit garçon dormir et sorti. Cette nuit là Seul Peun Fit un étrange rêve. Il était dans son ancienne maison et son père criait en frappant sa mère avec le manche à balai. Soudain, Son nouveau « papa » en costume de superman entra et envoya l'ancien par la fenêtre avant de prendre sa mère dans ses bras et de l'emmener, lui et sa mère, loin de cette maison maudite. Dans son lit, le petit garçon dormait en souriant.


	11. Pacman

Ce chapitre comporte des termes à caractères sexuels courants, et une scène coquine. C'est une première pour moi alors soyez indulgents.  
Merci

**PacMan**

Ha Ni décida que le temps était venu pour Seul Peun de se mêler au monde extérieur. Elle l'avait inscrit à l'école primaire Parang qui se situait à deux rues du magasin. Elle avait largement expliqué à la directrice le cas l'enfant. Cette dernière avait hésité mais Ha Ni ne la lâcha pas avant qu'elle n'accepte. Cette nouvelle inquiéta le jeune garçon qui avait filé dans sa chambre. A l'heure du repas, il ne parla pas. Il avait peur d'y aller tout seul. Il redoutait aussi d'y être abandonné. Ha Ni alla le voir pour le rassurer. Elle savait que c'était une dure épreuve mais il devait affronter la vie pour ne pas rester en arrière. Alors qu'il restait prostré sous sa couverture, il sentit la main rassurante de Ha Ni se poser sur lui.

- Je sais que tu as peur Seul Peun mais l'école est obligatoire.

- Mais et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ?

- On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Tu sais je n'étais pas très populaire à l'école et pourtant je m'en suis sortie.

- Et si tu m'oubliais là bas ?

- Seul Peun, tu es mon tout petit, comment pourrais-je oublier un mignon petit garçon comme toi ?

- Mon vrai papa m'a bien oublié lui.

- Tu sais, si ce n'est pas moi qui viens te chercher, ce sera Seung Jo, Eung Jo, Eomonie.

- Je peux dormir avec papa et toi ce soir ? Rien que ce soir.

- Ok, je trouverai bien un moyen de convaincre ton père pour cette nuit.

Cette nuit là Ha Ni n'avait même pas cherché à convaincre Seung Jo, elle le lui avait imposé. C'était une chose qu'il avait remarqué, avant qu'ils sortent ensemble Ha Ni avait cette peur quasi-maladive de le contrarier même si leurs échanges finissaient régulièrement en dispute. Au fur et à mesure que leur relation se renforçait, son « Escargot » prenait toujours plus d'assurance.

Aujourd'hui, Ha Ni était une femme épanouie, sûre d'elle et heureuse visiblement. Il se réjouissait d'avoir apporté un peu de stabilité à son épouse qui en dépit de son évolution récente semblait toujours ne voir que lui. Emmitouflé dans la couette, il espérait que la vie ne leur réserverait pas de mauvaise surprise. Il jugeait que son épouse avait déjà rempli son quota de malheur. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il détestait avant tout c'était de la voir pleurer.

Le lendemain, Ha Ni prépara un petit déjeuner copieux pour Seul Peun. Celui-ci restait persuadé qu'elle y emmenait pour l'abandonner et la série de câlins le tranquillisait encore moins. Il n'était pas vraiment prédisposé à changer encore de famille parce qu'il aimait bien celle-ci. Seung Jo était parti depuis six heures du matin, en urgence. Devant l'école, Seul Peun se cacha derrière les jambes de Ha Ni. Une femme vint les accueillir. Ha Ni la scruta un moment, il lui semblait connaître cette femme.

- Tu es Hon Jan Mi, n'est ce pas ?

- Oh Ha Ni qu'elle surprise. Donc ce petit, c'est ton fils et celui de... Joon Gu ?

- Non son père est quelqu'un de bien.

- Mon papa c'est Dieu, répondit ardemment Seul Peun. Il redonne la vie aux gens, hein Ha Ni ?

- C'est un médecin qui travail à l'hôpital universitaire de Parang. Oh ! Le magasin va ouvrir. Bisou Seul Peun ?

Le garçon donna un gros câlin à Ha Ni avant de la laisser partir. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il sentit la peur l'envahir jusqu'à ce qu'une fillette vienne le prendre par la main pour l'emmener devant les autres camarades. Cette fille, Seul Peun la connaissait. C'était Kim Yeosin, la petite fille qui venait de perdre son père dans la fusillade au parc d'attraction quelques semaines plus tôt. Malgré la date récente de l'évènement, la fillette souriait à tout le monde, mais seul Peun connaissait ce sourire, c'était celui que sa mère affichait à tout le monde pour cacher sa détresse. Il ne dit rien. La fillette racontait avec de grand gestes comment le père de Seul Peun avait soigné les blessés, ramené à la vie une fillette et comment le garçonnet s'était occupé d'elle. A la fin de son récit, elle lui donna un gros bisou sous la joue décrétant que désormais, il serait son superman à elle toute seule. En fait durant toute la journée, elle avait interdit aux filles de l'approcher prétextant qu'il était à elle toute seule.

Ha Ni avait été surprise de voir Jan Mi. Elle se rappelait de quelle manière cette fille avait court-circuité le Week End que Geum Hee avait concocté pour la famille. Cette fille avait, elle aussi des vues sur Seung Jo au Lycée. « Tu crois encore avoir une chance ? » lui avait-elle lancé un jour en montrant avec fierté sa poitrine. Ha Ni se souvint de la gêne qu'elle avait eu à ce moment là. Jan Mi avait tord en pensant que Seung Jo était comme les autres hommes. Seung Jo voyait au delà de tout ça. Elle décida qu'une petite vengeance ne serait pas si mal. Elle prit le téléphone et demanda le docteur Baeck. Ce dernier fut très surpris que sa femme le contact durant le travail et pensa déjà au pire. Ha Ni lui demanda seulement d'aller chercher seul Peun à sa place parce qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde à la boutique.

Seung Jo arriva devant le portail de l'école. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Il vit Seul Peun courir vers lui suivit de sa maitresse.

- Baeck Seung Jo, s'exclama-t-elle ? Seul Peun est ton fils ?

- Oui. Un sacré bonhomme n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais bien sur, c'est ça. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Seul Peun appelait sa mère Ha Ni. En fait, c'est la baby-sitter !

- Ta mère est d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui Seul Peun dit Seung Jo à son fils avant de s'adresser à Jan Mi. Oh Ha Ni est mon épouse. OH HA NI ! TU T'ES BIEN AMUSEE MAINTENANT ALORS SORT DE TA CACHETTE, appela-t-il à l'adresse de l'intéressée.

Ha Ni sorti de sa cachette en faisant la moue. Seun Jo la regarda mi fâché, mi- amusé. Jan Mi regardait le vide, choquée. Depuis tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas tout à fait une croix sur Seung Jo mais apprendre que c'était la stupide Ha Ni qui avait réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus, elle n'arrivait pas à enregistrer l'information. Seul Peun regardait sa « maitresse » d'un air inquiet. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis que Ha Ni était arrivée. Soudain, elle prit Ha Ni par la manche et l'emmena à l'écart pour réclamer des explications, notamment comment elle s'y était prise pour mettre la main sur un génie comme Seung Jo. Ha ni lui avait donc raconté l'histoire de Robin des bois et de sa Princesse Wood. Ce récit donna l'impression à Jan Mi qu'on se moquait d'elle et pourtant c'était la vérité. Seung Jo et Ha Ni s'étaient un jour rencontrés dans une forêt près du village de Seon Baelli Ce jour là la vie avait scellé leur destin.

Après la survie dans les bois à l'âge de cinq ans, la séparation de plus de dix ans, les quiproquos, le service militaire et toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, Seung Jo pensait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien leur arriver. Il se trompait lourdement et c'était par lui que tout allait se déclencher. C'était en plein mois d'avril alors que Seul Peun était partit à la pêche avec ses deux grands pères. Seung Jo avait pris son service comme tous les jours. Les infirmières, biens que attirées par son physique avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'il n'y avait pour lui que sa femme qui comptait. Ha ni avait toujours était gentille et avait toujours une oreille pour entendre leurs histoires de cœurs.

Ce jour là, le bruit courrait que la fille du directeur principal de l'hôpital allait venir. On disait que c'était une pure beauté. Les hommes n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler, Seul Seung Jo restait à l'écart. Tout le monde savait que pour lui seul Ha Ni comptait. La jeune femme arriva dans l'après midi. Elle était vraiment séduisante. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos dénudé, ses yeux noirs brillaient comme des perles. Cette dernière se présenta à l'accueil et demanda à voir le président principal. Ce qui arriva alors paru incroyable aux yeux des infirmières qui connaissaient Seung Jo. Ce dernier alla voir la visiteuse. Il lui proposa de l'emmener dans le bureau de son père. Cette dernière accepta. Tout le monde put s'apercevoir qu'il avait saisi la valise de la jeune femme. Il agissait comme un parfait larbin au service de sa maitresse. Il l'avait fait spontanément. En arrivant devant le bureau du directeur il proposa à la jeune femme un thé glacé au citron, sans sucre ni aspartam. La jeune femme le regarda, intriguée de voir que ce médecin puisse connaître ainsi ses goûts. Ce dernier revint avec le verre qu'il avait promis. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait le près, ce visage lui semblait familier sans pour autant réussir à y mettre un nom. Dans le haut parleur, on appelait le docteur Baeck Seung Jo pour une opération. Ce dernier se leva et pris congé. « Le directeur ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, ma Reine, je dois malheureusement y aller ». Ces derniers mots percutèrent la mémoire de la « Reine ». De toute sa vie, il n'y avait eu qu'une seule personne qui l'avait appelé comme ça. C'était au collège. Il y avait ce garçon qui la suivait partout et qui faisait ses quatre volontés, ainsi que ses devoirs. Ce gros garçon lui servait d'esclave. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs tout de suite appelé Pacman, à cause de son physique. « pacman ? C'est bien toi ? , Demanda-t-elle, incrédule ». Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire et alla retrouver son poste.

Assise dans le bureau de son père, la « Reine », Moon Jin Jae ne disait rien. Elle repensait à Pac man et au bel homme qu'il était devenu. A coup sur il avait fait un sacré régime et vraiment beaucoup de sport pour arriver à ce résultat là ? A l'époque elle le regardait à peine, sinon pour lui donner des ordres et se moquer de lui. Aujourd'hui, elle se disait qu'elle ne refuserait pas de diner avec lui et plus si affinité.

Seung Jo ne raconta rien de cette rencontre avec sa « Reine ». Il connaissait suffisamment son épouse pour savoir qu'elle s'inquièterait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui avouer que de la revoir avait remonté en lui les souvenirs d'un temps révolu où le grand Baeck seung Jo était le serviteur d'une autre femme que sa Princesse wood et encore moins que son corps était encore attiré par elle. Lui même avait honte de cette attraction. Il désirait sa « reine » sans pour autant en être amoureux. C'était une attirance physique et donc, suivant ses critères, malsaine. Il avait honte aussi d'y penser alors que sa femme dormait à ses côtés, honte de s'imaginer avec Jin Jae alors qu'il faisait l'amour avec Ha Ni.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Jin Jae et Seung Jo s'évitaient et quand ils se rencontraient par hasard, ils échangeaient juste un regard, rapide mais qui disait beaucoup sur leurs frustrations, alors Jin Jae pris les devants. A l'heure de la pause, elle alla directement voir Seung Jo. Ce dernier venait d'être promu médecin chef de la section neurologie de l'hôpital, ce qui lui donnait pas mal d'avantage notamment une place de parking réservé, un salaire plus conséquent, une secrétaire médical et un bureau personnel dans le quel il avait fait installer un canapé pour se reposer. Il était le plus jeune chef de section de toute l'histoire de l'hôpital et son génie y était pour beaucoup. C'est dans ce bureau que Jin Jae le trouva. Il était assis à son bureau en train de réfléchir à la situation.

- Je vais jouer franc jeu avec toi Seung Jo. Tu me plais et je sais que je te plais aussi. Ne me mens pas ton regard me dit que je te plais.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents et nos corps se réclament alors autant crever l'abcès tout de suite. Nous savons que c'est physique et qu'il n'y aura pas de suite.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis marié ?

- Ta femme n'en saura rien et puis ce n'est que juste pour répondre à l'appelle du désir charnel qui nous dévore.

- Uniquement pour le physique ? Nous ne sommes pas des animaux.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, nous sommes des animaux de la race des humains.

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et continuait à avancer des arguments peu convainquants, mais Seung Jo devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord quand elle parlait d'obsession. Depuis qu'elle était revenue dans sa vie, elle occupait ses pensées. Son corps de mâle réclamait celui de Jin Jae. Il tentait vainement de ne pas succomber à l'appel de la chair que Jin Jae amplifiait avec ses mots et ses caresses. Il finit cependant par céder.

Seung Jo regardait le corps nu de Jin Jae. Celle-ci tentait encore de retrouver son souffle. Son corps se sentait mieux après avoir couché avec Jin Jae mais il se sentait fautif vis à vis de Ha Ni. Jin Jae quand à elle venait de découvrir que son Pac Man était vraiment un excellent amant.

Cet interlude « charnel » devint quotidien. A la pause de midi, Jin Jae et Seung Jo avait pris l'habitude de se voir dans le bureau de ce dernier pour leur « partie de jambes en l'air ». Seung Jo méprisait ces rendez-vous qu'il pensait contraire à la morale autant qu'il était impatient que Jin Jae le rejoigne. Il devait bien reconnaître que sa « maitresse » était une experte en luxure. Faire l'amour avec elle était vraiment très différent qu'avec Ha Ni dont les rapports sexuels restaient conventionnels. Quand il rentrait le soir, il n'osait même plus regarder sa « Princesse Wood ». Il avait honte de ce qu'il faisait sans pour autant mettre un terme à son infidélité mais surtout il avait peur qu'elle ne découvre un jour la vérité parce que ce jour là, elle aurait le cœur brisé.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la première infidélité de Seung Jo. Ha Ni ne se doutait toujours de rien, bien qu'elle avait trouvé Seung Jo très distant ces derniers jours. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle était venue à l'hôpital. Elle voulait fêter avec lui leur anniversaire de mariage et par dessus tout, lui changer les idées. Elle frappa à la porte et n'entendant pas de réponse mais de drôle de bruits venant de l'intérieur elle entra et surpris Seung Jo en pleine action avec cette jolie femme qui n'était pas elle. Sous le choc, elle laissa tomber le gâteau sur le sol. Elle s'excusa de les avoir dérangés et s'enfuit. Sa tête était vide, son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal, son estomac était noué. Ha Ni couru jusqu'à la maison et s'enferma dans la chambre. Les images de cette femme nue avec Seung Jo dans sa tenue d'Adam ne voulaient pas partir de sa mémoire. Elle pleura longtemps. Geum Hee, inquiète, frappa à la porte pour ne pas obtenir de réponse.

Seung Jo avait cherché Ha Ni dans tous les endroits qu'il connaissait. Dans l'immédiat, il avait surtout peur qu'elle sorte Dark Ha Ni et qu'elle ne déclenche une bagarre. Il avait du mal à rassembler ses idées. Après l'avoir chercher dans toute la ville, il rentra très tard chez lui. Geum Hee l'attendait pour lui dire que Ha Ni s'était barricadée dans la chambre. Il prit ses clés et ouvrit. Elle était là, allongée sur le lit. Elle dormait. Lui même se prépara pour se coucher. Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son épouse qui se retourna et se blottie contre lui. Ha Ni n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se sentait trahie, blessée aussi mais pour l'heure elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle.

Le lendemain, à la pause de midi, Jin Jae vint aux nouvelles. Elle savait que son histoire entre elle et Seung Jo était terminée à l'instant même où son épouse les avait surpris. Ce n'était pas une surprise, rare était les hommes mariés qui quittaient leur femme pour leur maitresse. Elle le savait depuis le début. Seung Jo était assis sur son fauteuil. Il regardait le vide.

- Alors, tu as pu lui parler, demanda-t-elle ?

- Non, elle dormait. Du moins elle faisait semblant.

- Écoute.

- Nous ne pouvons pas continuer...

- Je sais.

- Je... Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à voir une Ha Ni qui ne court pas après moi, qui ne me cherche pas. D'habitude quand je rentre, elle est toujours là m'attendre. Elle ne veut pas s'endormir sans son baiser de bonne nuit.

- Si tu l'aime autant que tu le prétends, va lui parler.

- J'ai peur que... elle me dise qu'elle ne veut pas de moi.

- J'ai entendu parler de ta femme tu sais. Je crois que tu te trompe. Après ce genre d'histoire, certains couples ce consolident, d'autres partent en fumée et je pense que le tient se trouve dans la catégorie une.

- Je ne … J'ai besoin d'elle pour vivre.

- C'est dans ce genre d'épreuve qu'un couple prouve son existence. Si vous sortez vainqueurs de cette crise, votre couple n'en sera que plus solide. Demande toi pourquoi tu a accepté cette relation avec moi. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une attirance physique. Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, mais demande toi s'il ne manque pas quelque chose dans votre couple qui t'as poussé vers moi. Si tu trouve la réponse à cette question, tu pourras trouver les mots pour la ramener vers toi.

- Les mots.

Seung Jo resta un moment à réfléchir sur cette conversation.

Durant près d'une semaine Seung Jo et Ha Ni s'ignorèrent royalement. Lui ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'y avait rien à dire, et elle s'était à nouveau enfermée dans sa douleur. C'était une spécialité d'Ha Ni pleurer et souffrir toute seule dans son coin. A son retour de la pêche, Seul Peun avait lui même ressenti le malaise entre Ha Ni et son « Papa ». Geum ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le sujet, quel qu'en soit le problème, elle était prête à parier que Seung Jo était coupable. Ce fut Yun Hye qui décida de chercher à connaître les raisons de cette ère glacière dans le couple. Il attendit devant l'hôpital et l'emmena dans un café. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Seung Jo savait parfaitement ce que son oncle avait à lui dire. Yun Hye lui appris alors que Ha Ni n'avait pas mis pied dans la boutique depuis que le froid s'était invité dans leur couple. Seung Jo tournait sa tasse qui refroidissait.

- Je l'ai trompée avec la fille de mon directeur.

- Seung Jo, se lamenta son oncle

-Je ne sais même pas moi même comment j'en suis arrivé là. Cette fille, je l'avais connu au collège. C'était la Reine de l'école et elle me plaisait alors je suis devenu son larbin. Je l'appelais ma « Reine » et elle me nommait « Pacman ». A l'époque j'étais un garçon très gros. J'ai fait un régime draconien pour avoir le physique que j'ai aujourd'hui. Je doute fort que Ha Ni se soit intéressée à moi si j'avais gardé mon embonpoint

- N'en soit pas si sûr. Ce n'est pas une fille superficielle. Cela dit, elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Je me rappelle ma première altercation avec elle. J'avais commis l'impair de passer la nuit avec une de ses collègues et je suis partie en lui laissant une lettre de rupture et la note de l'hôtel en prime. Quand elle l'a su, elle est entrée dans une rage folle et m'a parlé comme personne n'aurait osé me parler auparavant. Elle me reprochait mon arrogance. Bien sur quand je lui ai dit que je pouvais m'arranger pour qu'elle me passe dessus et a péter un câble en me disant quelque chose comme... il n'y a qu'une seule personne sur cette terre qui peut me faire ce genre de proposition et ce n'est pas toi. Toujours est-il que jamais personne ne m'avait parlé comme ça. Ca m'a aussi marqué parce que j'avais vraiment lu de la déception dans son regard. Tout le monde savait que j'étais un coureur de jupon, mais cette déception...

- Tu sais que tu es la personne qui lui a donné envie de devenir styliste/modéliste ?

- Sérieux ? Elle était surexcitée de savoir qu'elle allait travailler avec toi. A cette époque, je pensais être le seul sujet intarissable pour ma femme, mais j'ai été surpris de vois qu'un autre homme pouvait susciter un tel engouement chez mon épouse. J'en étais malade de jalousie.

- Si tu avais vu son regard assassin quand elle m'a traité de minable.

- C'est Dark Ha Ni.

- Pardon ?

- Ha Ni a cette face cachée qui ressort quand ses amis et surtout sa famille est en danger où quand on lui fait une proposition indécente qui n'aurait du venir que de moi. Dark Ha Ni fume, boit et se bagarre... Elle me manque.

- Va lui parler idiot, ne laisse pas le doute s'installer plus longtemps.

- Je...J'ai peur qu'elle me quitte.

- C'est pour ça que tu évites la confrontation ?

- Ha Ni est sans doute la seule personne qui se souci de moi autant.

- Il y a ta mère.

- Elle arrive toujours à me montrer la vie d'une manière différente.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi cette fille t'a autant attiré ?

- Je me demande si ce n'était pas pour répondre à un fantasme d'adolescent ?

- Il n'y a que ça, tu en es sur ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Un mari encore amoureux de sa femme qui va fréquenter une autre uniquement pour le sexe, me laisse plutôt penser que tu n'es pas comblé de ce coté là.

- Mais non.

- Tu en es où avec Ha Ni de ce coté là ?

- Laisse tomber. C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas très actifs de ce côté là mais... ce n'est pas trop son truc.

- Tu en es sur ?

- Ben...

- C'est pas vrai, ne me dis pas que vous n'avez jamais tenté quelque chose d'autre que la pose conventionnelle ?

- Tu sais Ha Ni est une fille assez réservée et ça risque de la choquée et...

- Arrête de faire des suppositions et parle-lui de tout ça.

- Ca va être joyeux la conversation. Désolé de t'avoir trompé avec cette bombe mais tu comprends ton homme a des besoins sexuels que tu ne lui donne pas alors il a du ce fournir ailleurs. Mais t'inquiète pas je t'aime toujours hein.

- Si tu lui balances le truc comme ça, c'est un contrat de divorce qu'elle va te balancer au visage. Tu as toujours été direct comme ça avec elle ?

- Je me rappelle toujours de sa première lettre d'amour, on était en terminal.

- C'est là que tu as accepté de sortir avec elle ?

- Non, je l'ai corrigé, noté et le lui ai rendu. Ensuite je lui ai dit que les filles écervelées ne m'intéressaient pas.

- T'es vraiment un con en matière de relation humaine.

- Je sais. Je lui en ai fait voir des vertes et des pas mûrs et pourtant elle s'est accrochée et a réussi à grimper jusqu'à son Seung Jo. Rien ne peut la séparer de son Seung Jo

- Part de ce principe là, ravale ta fierté et va la voir.

- Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle.

- Alors va la voir. Que risques-tu au final ? Arrête de fuir, surtout que le seul responsable dans cette affaire, c'est toi.

Ha Ni était assise à la table d'un café. Elle pensait à son couple, à cette femme si belle qui avait au moins deux arguments de taille 95 D pour retenir Seung Jo. Jan Mi avait raison, elle n'avait pas le bon corps pour retenir au garçon comme Seung Jo à la maison. Face à cette réalité, Ha Ni se mit à pleurer. Une personne la vit. Cette dernière vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

- Allons mon chou, il ne faut pas se mettre dans cet état là, dit l'inconnue d'une voix rauque.

Ha Ni leva les yeux et vit cet homme, vêtu d'un tailleur de femme, impeccablement maquillé et coiffé.

- Allons mon petit cœur, qu'est-ce qui peut bien rendre une si jolie femme aussi malheureuse ?

- Non, rien, je vais bien.

- Racontez tout à Min Ae Tae . Un Gin pour la dame et pour moi Jin Woo, commanda-t-elle au serveur. C'est moi qui offre. Jamais un client n'a quitté mon café avec une mine de déterré, parole de Min Ae Tae .

- Vous êtes la patronne de ce bar ?

- Écoutez mon chou, ici j'en vois passer des âmes en peine et croyez moi ça me brise le cœur.

- Alors vous les soulez pour gonfler la note ?

- Puisque je vous dis que la note c'est pour moi. C'est qui le vilain qui vous a fait de la peine ?

Au début réticente, le Gin aidant, Ha Ni fini par raconter son histoire. Ae Tae écoutait sans rien dire. Ha Ni ne savait pas pourquoi d'un seul coup, elle avait tout raconté à cet homme travesti en femme au goût vestimentaire discutable. A la fin de son récit Ae Tae resta un moment à réfléchir. Elle en avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas pour rien que son café s'appelait café des cœurs brisés. C'était justement parce que beaucoup de ses clients y venaient après une rupture. Cependant, dans le cas de Ha Ni ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Elle était sur que ce couple n'était pas encore fini. Il lui semblait que malgré sa jeunesse, ce couple ait laissé une certaine monotonie s'installer. Ae Tae l'emmena à l'arrière du bar qui donnait sur un sexe shop.

- Mon chou, depuis que je tiens ce café, il y a une chose que j'ai retenu. Quand un homme voit une maitresse ou a recours au service d'une prostituée, c'est qu'il y trouve quelque chose qu'il y a pas chez sa femme.

- Oui, un 95D, un beau fessier, un beau corps

- je ne pense pas que votre corps soit en cause sinon, il ne t'aurait pas choisi dès le début. Lui as-tu déjà proposé autre chose que des relations sexuelles classiques ?

- Non.

- Tu vois, je crois que vous vous ennuyez tous les deux. Il va falloir donner un coup de fouet à votre relation.

- Comme ?

- Changer votre manière de faire l'amour, trouver une autre façon d'explorer l'autre.

- L'autre elle trouvait une autre manière d'explorer son... entre-jambe.

- Tient donc ?

- Quand je les ai surpris, elle l'avait en pleine bouche. C'est dégueulasse.

- Oh ! Pourtant, le mec aime bien les fellations.

- C'est dégeu quand même.

- Tentez les jeux de rôle.

- Les jeux de rôle ? Faire du théâtre ?

- C'est tout comme. Vous convenez d'un scénario ensemble. Il fait quoi comme boulot ton Jules ?

- C'est un médecin.

-Et bien déguisez vous en infirmière et jouait la carte de la corruption.

- C'est à dire que quand il rentre dans la chambre…

- Vous lui faite un peu de charme genre aguicheuse et tentez d'obtenir de lui une relation sexuelle contre la non divulgation d'un secret quelconque. Les hommes aiment bien la punition aussi. Une infirmière surprise en flagrant délit de vol et un médecin qui lui propose de coucher en échange de son silence.

- Ca s'appelle un viol, ce n'est pas légal.

- N'oublie pas que c'est un jeu de rôle où l'homme est dominant donc une mise en scène.

- Et ça peut le faire revenir vers moi ?

- Si tout se passe comme prévu oui. Parfois ça peut finir dans la honte total. J'ai vu un couple de petit vieux il n'y a pas longtemps. Ils avaient opté pour un sauvetage. Donc, la petite vieille avait été attachée toute nue sur le lit et devait supplier qu'on la délivre du méchant Jocker. Le vieux devait apparaître en costume de Batman pour la délivrer et pour le remercier.

- elle accepte de faire l'amour avec lui.

- C'est ça.

- La honte dedans ?

- Le vieux était monté sur une armoire et est tombé dedans. Comme à la base c'était une armoire à clé il y est resté. Imagine le spectacle qu'ont eu les policiers que les voisins ont appelés.

- Oh, mon dieu. Je me rappelle d'un truc. Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai eu un accident, mon mari était à l'armée et j'avais perdu dix ans de ma mémoire et à quatorze ans, je n'étais pas un cadeau. Mon mari n'est pas du genre patient et pour mieux me surveiller, il m'a menotté au barreau du lit. Un moment, où il s'est approché de moi, j'avais le cœur qui battait très fort. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour à sa femme depuis longtemps et qu'il allait y remédier.. A chaque fois que je revoie cette scène, je euh... enfin, j'ai envie de faire l'amour.

- Alors ma petite oie blanche est du genre petite soumise.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Très bien mon, chou. Tiens, c'est une cassette sur les jeux de rôles dont je te parlais. Je suis sur que ça va t'inspirer.

Ha Ni réfléchissait sur le chemin du retour sur une manière de récupérer Seung Jo. Elle s'imaginait déjà passer la porte d'entrée, la valise dans une main, Seul Peun dans l'autre et en face d'elle Seung qui faisait au revoir de la main gauche et tenant « 95D » par la taille. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas pleurer. Trainant des pieds, elle arriva devant sa maison, prit le courrier, entra et déposa le tout sur la table d'entrée. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre prendre une douche. Les paroles d'Ae Tae lui revenaient en mémoire : Fellation, jeu de rôle, déguisements. Tout cela tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle était sûre d'une chose, elle avait beau aimer Seung Jo, il pouvait toujours attendre pour qu'elle le pompe, mais s'imaginer dans la même position que « 95D » la fit rougir et elle dû rafraichir l'eau de la douche. En ressortant, elle s'assit sur son lit et commença à lire le journal. Il y avait dans la page des publicités, un encadré qui annonçait l'ouverture d'une nouvelle clinique de chirurgie plastique. Ha Ni regarda plus longuement sa « planche à pain » et commença à découper l'annonce. Elle mit ensuite le lecteur dvd en route pour voir le dvd qu'Ae Tae lui avait généreusement offert. Il y avait une quinzaine de mini film x. D'après Ae Tae, c'est un jeu de rôle, une histoire montée en couple à l'avance. Ha Ni se demandait si ce n'était pas un peu trop fantaisiste pour Seung Jo. A sa connaissance, elle n'avait jamais vu un homme plus terre à terre et droit que lui. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre pourquoi il avait besoin d'endosser un rôle pour faire l'amour à sa femme.

Quand Seung Jo rentra du travail, il retrouva son épouse endormie devant leur télé. Sur la table il y avait une coupure d'une pub pour une clinique de chirurgie plastique sur laquelle était inscrit la mention 95D en rouge et la boite vide d'une film pornographique. Seung Jo regarda son épouse étonné. Il la secoua pour la réveiller. Cette dernière leva la tête, les yeux encore bouffi d'avoir trop pleuré. Il lui essuya le visage l'air désolé. Il savait pourquoi elle avait pleuré et elle était sur le point de sangloter à nouveau. Il la souleva et la déposa sur le lit. « Je reviens, dit-il simplement, nous devons discuter de quelque chose ». Il disparut dans la salle de douche. Ha Ni parfaitement réveillée maintenant attendait sa mise à mort. C'était important donc, il allait lui proposer de divorcer. C'était inévitable. Il aimait « 95D ». En sortant de la salle de bain, Seung Jo vit que sa femme pleurait. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas comment te retenir, dit-t-elle en pleurant. Je ne peux pas te faire ce qu'elle te fait, et je ne suis même pas jolie, je n'ai pas de seins et je t'aime moi... Je veux pas que tu t'en aille avec elle... Et si j'acceptais que tu couche avec elle, tu resteras avec moi hein ?

Seung Jo posa son doigt sur la bouche de Ha Ni. Il pensait qu'elle commençait à dire n'importe quoi et la serra dans ses bras tellement fort qu'elle cru qu'elle allait être broyée, mais elle se sentit curieusement bien.

- Pardonne moi Ha Ni. Ne me laisse pas. Je... Reste.

- Seung Jo ?

- Je crois que je te dois des explications sur Jin Jae.

-Elle s'appelle Jin Jae ? C'est parce que tu ne m'aimes plu que tu es allé avec elle n'est-ce pas ?

- Jin Jae, je l'ai connu au collège. Elle était belle, mince, grande. C'était le Reine de l'école. Tout les mecs faisaient ses quatre volontés pour avoir l'honneur de la servir. Quand elle m'a demandé de devenir son secrétaire personnel j'étais aux anges de savoir que la reine Jin Jae veuille que moi le gros Seung Jo, j'étais flatté. Je faisais ses courses sur mon agent de poche, je tenais son agenda à jour, je lui faisais ses devoirs. On ne se quittait plus. Elle m'appelait Pacman, à cause de mon physique.

- Seung Jo.

- Un soir je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Elle a éclaté de rire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec un mec aussi laid et gros que moi. J'ai été plus que blessé. C'était la seconde fille dans mon entourage que me trahissait alors j'ai entamé un régime. Ca ma pris six mois de régime intensif et de sport en mettant ma vie en danger au passage.

- Seung Jo !

Ha Ni était à présent terrifiée en sachant qu'elle avait failli le perdre avant même de l'avoir retrouvé. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de son « génie » réalisant d'un seul coup à qu'elle point sa jeunesse avait du être un calvaire pour lui. Elle avait toujours cru que le lycéen qu'elle avait retrouvé quelques années plus tôt était devenu arrogant justement parce qu'il avait toujours tout eu dans sa vie mais en fait, c'était sa coquille, son armure pour ne plus jamais être blessé. Ha Ni sentit une boule grossir dans sa poitrine En la voyant ainsi, Seung Jo la serra dans ses bras.

- La première, c'était moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum. J'avais longtemps attendu ta lettre et je t'en ai voulu de ne pas me l'avoir envoyé. Quand je suis devenu le type que tu connais aujourd'hui, elle avait déménagé. C'était marrant de voir comment les filles me dénigraient quand j'étais rond comme un ballon et que à présent que j'étais disons... regardable, elle voulait toute sortir avec moi, Jan Mi en tête. Et puis il y avait toi que j'avais reconnu et qui ne me reconnaissait pas. C'était suffisant pour décider que les filles étaient inintéressantes, hypocrites et dangereuses. Pourtant tu m'as envoyé cette lettre d'amour. Je l'ai lu, mais je t'en voulais encore. Au début, je n'avais même pas l'intention d'y répondre, ni même de te la rendre. Je voulais que tu ressentes ce que j'ai ressenti, la douleur et l'incertitude, mais tes copines ont tout fait pour que je te remarque, je ne pouvais plus prétendre que je ne savais pas qui tu étais. Alors je t'ai rendu ta foutu lettre.

- Attends, tu m'en voulais pour la lettre que « princesse wood » ne t'a jamais envoyé, mais tu gardes ma déclaration dans ta poche sans aucune intention de me la rendre.

- Il m'arrivait de temps en temps de la... relire.

- Malgré mon refus en public, les moqueries des autres et ma méchanceté envers toi tu t'es accrochée sans jamais faiblir allant jusqu'à la persécution. Je me demandais où tu pouvais trouver autant d'énergie pour moi. Petit à petit j'avais commencé à reconsidérer ta position. Je me demandais si après tout tu n'étais pas sérieuse dans tes propos. De toute façon, fallait bien un jour ou l'autre que je reconnaisse que t'aimais ou je risquai moi même de devenir dingue. Et Joon Gu qui te suivait partout. J'arrivais de moins en moins à supporter tout ça.

- Et pourtant je t'ai encore trahi avec Gitae

- Ca j'ai très vite compris que c'était une manœuvre made in ma mère pour me rendre jaloux. Mais quand j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé avec Khyung Soo, j'avoue que j'étais furieux. Je voulais aller le voir pour avoir des explications.

- C'est là qu'il t'a tout dit ?

- En fait je suis allé le féliciter, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris la vérité. Quand je t'ai vu pleurer à l'hôpital, je me suis rendu compte seulement à ce moment là de ta souffrance.

- Mais tu ne voulais pas me pardonner.

- Pour prétendre être à tes cotés, il fallait que je ré humanise et puis les choses se sont compliquées avec l'entreprise de mon père.

- Et je t'ai encore trahi en voulant reprendre la couture. Au lieu de devenir infirmière.

- Tu voulais devenir infirmière pour moi parce qu'à l'époque tu n'avais plus d'autres rêves que d'être avec moi. Mais quand tu parles couture Ha Ni, c'est comme si tu parlais de magie. Je n'avais pas le droit de te hotter la seule chose pour le quel tu étais douée et passionnée. Si je t'aimais vraiment je devais te laisser t'accomplir en temps que femme. Je n'avais pas le droit de te garder pour moi tout seul.

- Puis elle est arrivée.

- Elle était plus belle qu'avant... je... Mon corps réclamait son du et...

- Tu as cédé à ses avances. Tu as découvert le plaisir de la chair et tout d'un coup j'étais devenue fade.

- Ha Ni non.

- Mais quoi alors ?

- C'était comme si je répondais à un fantasme d'adolescent et... d'accord, elle m'a fait découvrir le monde de la luxure que je ne connaissais pas.

- La seule chose que je veux savoir c'est quand je devrais quitter cette chambre.

- Alors tu ne me pardonneras pas ?

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Baeck Seung Jo. C'est à moi de te demander pardon de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de tes attentes donc tout ce que je peux faire c'est de lui laisser la place surtout que je ne pourrais jamais te faire ce qu'elle te fait et que tu avait l'air d'apprécier.

Seung Jo ne s'attendait pas à cela. Si elle l'avait évité ces derniers temps c'était parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était furieuse contre lui et parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui. Tant qu'il évitait la conversation, il retardait ce moment fatidique. Il avait oublié le côté auto flagellateur de son épouse qui le voyait tellement plus haut qu'il ne l'était vraiment qu'elle s'était rendue responsable de son erreur. Il repensa à ces derniers jours et à son épouse qui avait du passer ses jours et ses nuits à souffrir à cause de son échec et du coup elle avait passé des dernières semaines dans la certitude qu'elle l'avait perdu. Seung Jo réalisa encore une fois que le plus amoureux des deux c'était encore elle. Il avait laissé sa femme dépérir sans même s'en apercevoir.

– Je t'aime Ha Ni, par pitié ne m'abandonne pas.

Ha Ni resta dans les bras de son mari qui ne voulait plus la lâcher. De toute façon, elle ne voulait plus qu'il la lâche. Ils restèrent ainsi et s'endormir.

Le lendemain, ce fut sans surprise que le couple se réveilla courbaturé mais avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, certain, que l'autre l'aimerait toujours. Seung Jo partit à l'hôpital ne songeant qu'à l'heure où il retrouverait Ha Ni. Cette dernière avait d'autres projets en tête. Les propos d'Ae Tae la taraudaient toujours et l'idée de punir Seug Jo pour son infidélité faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin. Elle alla donc voir Ae Tae et lui exposa son plan. Cette dernière l'aida à monter une histoire toute simple et plus que coquine. Elle lui donna deux paires de menottes automatiques. Ha Ni était prête pour son plan « cage à Seung Jo »

Seung Jo rentra très vite chez lui. Il avait envie de voir son épouse. Cette dernière n'étant pas là, il décida d'aller prendre une douche. Quand il en sortit, il constat que la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et l'ampoule du plafonnier avait rendu l'âme. Quelqu'un le poussa alors sur le lit et sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit, cette personne l'avait menotté les bras écartés. Seung Jo avala sa salive.

« On a été un vilain garçon », dit la voix de Ha Ni qui semblait se déplacer. « On n'a pas respecté ses engagements envers son épouse ». Ha Ni alluma une à une les six bougies qui était posées de part et d'autre du lit. « Avoue, tu t'es abandonné à la luxure avec une autre gazelle ? Que réserve-t-on aux hommes volages ? ». Seung Jo déglutit. Ha Ni, tout cuir vêtue, venait de l'enjambé et se tenait maintenant au-dessus de lui. Elle avait un regard d'une séductrice. « Il n'y a pas de pardon possible, ta seule porte de sortie Baeck Seung Jo, c'est de me donner ce que tu lui as donné ». Les mains de Ha Ni parcourait le torse de Seung Jo. Cette dernière passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, sans jamais quitter des yeux ceux de Robin des bois. Elle défit les boutons de Seung Jo un à un, toujours avec son sourire enjôleur puis caressa son torse dénudé. Seung Jo se demandait à quoi elle jouait et surtout combien de temps il allait résister à Ha Ni. Pas longtemps, surtout que sa Princesse venait d'attaquer sa ceinture, puis son pantalon. Et enfin son slip. Elle s'était alors allongée sur lui et commença son exploration du corps humain. « Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir Baeck Seung Jo, lui susurra-t-elle dans l'oreille avant de la titiller avec les dents et du bout de sa langue. Seung Jo avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à l'envie de faire l'amour à sa femme qui continuait à l'exciter suivant le programme préétablit dans l'après midi avec Ae Tae. Ha Ni sentit que son Seung Jo était chaud et appuya sur les deux boutons qui se trouvait sur les menottes pour le délivrer. Ce dernier la renversa. « Tu me rends fou, tu le sais ça ? », dit-il avant de la déshabiller à son tour, plus sauvagement qu'elle. Il enfuit son visage dans le cou de sa Princesse qu'il embrassa goulument. Ha Ni sentit elle aussi monter le désir. Une sensation et une envie plus forte encore que d'habitude. Elle passa donc le relais à Seung Jo pour la suite

Seung Jo regardait son épouse qui tentait de retrouver son souffle. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait atteint un tel orgasme et il était persuadé qu'elle non plus. Ha Ni regardait son époux. Jamais, elle n'avait eu autant de plaisir à faire l'amour avec Seung Jo. Elle venait tous juste de comprendre comment les gens devenaient accros au sexe. Elle vit Seung Jo se rapprocher d'elle et lui demanda où elle avait appris ce jeu. Cette dernière lui raconta comment elle avait rencontré Aé Tae et comment, cette dernière avait contribuée à leur réconciliation. Il regarda sidéré son épouse qui avait raconté leur déboire à une inconnue. Pour ça, il songea qu'elle aussi méritait une petite punition. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa.

Le lendemain, le couple descendit en souriant et en pleine forme. Geum Hee souriait en se disant que tout les deux s'étaient réconciliés et que visiblement, ils n'avaient pas fait que ça. Tous les deux prenaient leur petit déjeuner en se regardant dans les yeux et en se souriant. C'était des petits sourires messagers qui voulait dire « je t'aime ».En les voyant tout les deux se sourire comme ça, Eung Jo se leva de table. Il avait fini. Il trouvait ce spectacle incandescent. Ce qui fit rire les concernés qui partirent tout les deux en souriant.


End file.
